


Генеральный Инспектор

by J_BlackDragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_BlackDragon/pseuds/J_BlackDragon
Summary: Если бы кто-то Гарри Поттеру в школьные годы сказал, что он однажды будет занимать должность отвратительной жабы Долорес Амбридж – он бы плюнул наглецу в лицо. Вот только именно Гарри Поттер сейчас с натянутой улыбкой сидел за столом персонала Хогвартса, являясь никем иным как Генеральным Инспектором.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> В очередной раз Гарри Поттер оказывается в гуще событий, участвовать в которых не планировал. Что же, посмотрим, что из этого выйдет.  
Вдохновляюсь песней: Sick - Chelsea Wolfe  
Планирую обновляться примерно раз в месяц, но если будет хорошая мотивация, то быть может, получится быстрее
> 
> бета narzi

С какого момента человека можно считать взрослым? А мага? Многие переоценивают и недооценивают возраст одновременно, ведь все дело в деталях. К сожалению, или к счастью, только они решают в сложном вопросе становления сознательности существа. Детали: окружение, доступность знаний и разных благ, время… Многое может сыграть свою роль. А еще есть талант, предрасположенности, «избранность». 

Обо всем этом раздумывал Том Реддл, спокойно рассматривая собравшихся за столами большого зала волшебников. Его ровесники беспокойно вертелись на своих местах, пытаясь наверстать упущенное за недолгие каникулы, обменивались новостями, сплетнями и мнениями о бесполезной чуши. Иногда Тому казалось, что они имеют слишком много, так много, что это мешает им научиться по-настоящему использовать то, что у них есть. Что было весьма на руку старосте, который мог бы выступить советчиком и наставником во многих вопросах. Даже удачно, что не все привыкли думать своими мозгами, полагаясь на других. Это заставляло смирять свое раздражение на их недальновидность.

Тому Реддлу уже шестнадцать, и он староста факультета, прекрасный и всеми уважаемый ученик. Преподаватели восхищены его стремлением к знаниям, собранности, дисциплинированности и способности урезонить даже самых буйных учеников Слизерина. Младшекурсники наслышаны о нем, а старшие товарищи готовы сделать многое ради его внимания. Школа полнится удивительных слухов о его невероятной способности решать любые проблемы при помощи своих знаний и харизмы. Никто не посмеет и заикнуться о его прошлом.

Тому Реддлу шестнадцать, и он собрал любопытный кружок по интересам из детей с именитыми фамилиями, увлеченных политикой, магией и идеологией чистокровности своих отцов и матерей. На этом темы их собраний не заканчиваются, но кого волнует?.. Внешний облик благопристойности этой группы никто не может опротестовать, пока Том держит всех участников в ежовых рукавицах. И это ему прекрасно удается.

Тому Реддлу всего шестнадцать, но он в прошлом году нашел вход в тайную комнату, наследие своего великого предка Салазара. И летом, перед самым окончанием пятого курса, живущие там чудовище убило девчонку, что послужило на благо создания темнейшего из известных артефактов. Окрыленный триумфом, Реддл отправился тем же летом на поиски своих родственников, прикладывая усилия, стараясь не быть обнаруженным министерским надзором… 

И все ради того, чтобы обнаружить пустую покосившуюся хижину и не менее пустое поместье Реддлов. Оба здания обжитые, как будто еще минут десять назад их хозяева были здесь. Он ждет, но безрезультатно. Возвращается еще раз – и вновь остается ни с чем. В гневе Том хочет сорвать на ком-нибудь злость, но останавливается, ощущая что-то странное, будто чей-то внимательный взгляд. Каждый раз, каждый раз, когда он готов потерять контроль, взгляд возвращается и не отпускает.

Впервые за три года после тех бомбежек Лондона Реддл ощущает себя в ловушке, ограниченным. Это сводит с ума и, само собой, не добавляет хорошего настроения. Своими опасениями он делится с дневником, который так же в растерянности – в конце концов, знания у частей души тоже одни на двоих. Раздражающее ощущение слежки пропадает только когда Том садится в Хогвартс-экспресс, оставляя юношу с кучей вопросов и четким стремлением найти на них ответ.

Хогвартс же как всегда прекрасен и, слава магии, все так же открыт, несмотря на войну и происшествия прошлого лета. Однако, в этом году учеников меньше – многие родители решили не рисковать детьми в такое время. Остались только те, кто не сомневается в могуществе древнего замка и учителей, беженцы и те, кому некуда податься. Некоторые маглорожденные были бледны и явно нервничали, вспоминая чудовище Салазара. Они не знали, что в этом году Наследник решил больше не выпускать василиска. Закрытия Хогвартса никому не хотелось. 

Стройный поток мыслей прерывает резкое движение соседа по столу: как всегда, шумный Альфард, не особо аристократично тыкающий в плечо Малфоя, не может не привлечь внимание.

\- Смотрите-ка, среди первогодок похоже только пятеро – представители древнейших фамилий Британии. 

Абрахас хмурится, но поддерживает беседу сразу же, давно привыкший к неуемной энергии своего приятеля:

\- Какая жалость. Впрочем, не могу сказать, что удивлен. После происшествий прошлого года и учитывая войну… 

\- Зато только посмотри, сколько студентов и студенток из других стран. И все именно в нашу школу!

\- Они считают, что Дамблдор – последняя надежда в противостоянии с Гриндевальдом, - показательно равнодушно бросил Том.

\- А ты? – быстро спросил кто-то из младших. 

\- Он, несомненно, великий волшебник. Но что-то вот на дуэль не спешит. Интересно почему же?

Справа от него весело фыркнули, уловив намек. Многие за последнее время задавались этим вопросом, и даже сами задавали его великому чародею. Ответ оставался по-прежнему расплывчатым, что наводило на определенные мысли тех, кто хотел думать. 

Пожалуй, представителей чистокровных семей среди первокурсников в этом году было действительно мало. Зато беженцев прибыло как будто даже больше. С одной стороны, возможность завести международные связи интриговала Тома, но с другой - беженцы и их взгляды представляли некоторые сложности и абсолютно лишние сейчас хлопоты. Но Реддл бы не добился своего положения в школе, если бы не обладал умением справляться с самыми разными помехами.

\- Профессор Кеттлебрн опять на своем месте. И когда Диппет наконец-то его выгонит? – фыркнул Нотт, кивая на стол преподавателей. 

\- Когда очередная тварь откусит ему голову, не иначе! – радостно подхватил новую тему Альфард. Эта неуемная болтливость периодически напрягала, но была практически неотделимой чертой этого представителя рода Блэк. Казалось, он и метрового разговорит или хотя бы превратит это в занимательный монолог. 

\- Я бы на вашем месте бы так не надеялся: даже если это случится, он не заметит и продолжит урок в виде призрака, - не разделил его энтузиазма Абрахас.

\- Да, с него станется. И оставит нас один на один с какой-нибудь очередной кровожадной зверюшкой.

Насмешливая болтовня рыцарей были внезапно прервана голосом их лидера:

\- А это кто еще такой?

Рыцари обменялись недоумевающими взглядами и тоже во все глаза уставились на нового человека за преподавательским столом.

Слева от директора на дополнительном стуле сидел незнакомый маг. У него были аккуратно зачесанные черные волосы, пара прядей из которых все же падала на лоб, а за тонкими прямоугольными очками было совершенно не различить цвета глаз с такого расстояния. Темная мантия и костюм под ней ничем особым не выделялись, но опытный наблюдателей мог сказать, что пошито все из добротных материалов.

\- Выглядит молодым для преподавателя каким-то, - неодобрительно протянул Нотт. 

\- Я бы не спешил с выводами, друг мой Ричард. Мы все же волшебники, - Альфард толкнул плечом соседа, - при желании и в шестьдесят можно молодо выглядеть.

\- Кажется, я слышал о нем, - задумчиво прикусив губу наконец сказал Малфой. Вся компания тут же устремила заинтересованные взгляды на него. - Отец говорил, что-то про слухи в министерстве и новую образовательную реформу. И что ответственен за нее некий волшебник, вернувшийся из-за границы и быстро набравший голоса не только Палаты общин, но и Международного сообщества магов, - на это Том Реддл вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Абрахас понял его без слов, сразу поясняя: - Но я так и не слышал никаких официальных заявлений, потому не стал поднимать тему.

Реддл кивнул, принимая ответ.

\- Какое дело Международному сообществу до Хогвартса? - спросил было кто-то из слизеринцев.

\- Беженцы. Это очевидно. 

Настоящий вопрос был в другом: у кого хватило посреди военных действий времени и сил думать о таких вещах? Даже убийство девочки на территории школы быстро замяли, как только «преступник» был обнаружен. А реформы требовали много сил, денег и влияния, которые все сейчас вкладывали в войну.

\- Занимательно. Что же, посмотрим, - кивнул Реддл. 

За разговором церемония распределения уже началась. Том машинально отмечал про себя новых змеек, поступающих на факультет великого Салазара, вежливо аплодируя им со всеми остальными, но все любопытство его теперь было направлено на новое лицо за столом преподавателей. Мужчина не выглядел пораженным, как многие, впервые бывавшие в Хогвартсе. Но и вряд ли он здесь учился - иначе хоть кто-нибудь за столом Слизерина хоть что-нибудь о нем знал. Однако, возможно волшебник просто хорошо держал лицо.

Наконец распределение подошло к концу и к помосту вышел директор Диппет с приветственной речью:

\- Дорогие ученики, рад приветствовать всех, вернувшихся в эти стены. В эти тяжелые годы мы все должны держаться вместе. Заверяю вас, в стенах Хогвартса вы в абсолютной безопасности от ужасов войны и того, кто это войну развязал. Мы рады предоставить убежище и образование всем, кто обратится за помощью. Так мы делали в предыдущие года, и так же будет и в этом. Двери Хогвартса открыты как для британских волшебников, так и гостей из-за рубежа. Прошу, чувствуйте себя как дома. Помимо этого, хочу сказать, что этим летом департамент образования принял важную поправку о переоценке стандартов образования в Британии. Подробнее о ней вам поведает назначенный департаментом сотрудник – Гарольд Дилан Пауэлл. Поприветствуйте его.

Под аплодисменты учеников молодой волшебник встал из-за стола, и подошел, чтобы сменить директора за кафедрой, вежливо ему кивнув. Теперь было так же заметно, что он слегка бледен, но достаточно уверен в себе, чтобы не робеть перед толпой учеников.

\- Рад всех вас видеть и спасибо за теплый прием, - мужчина слегка улыбнулся, кивая теперь уже аудитории. - Меня зовут, как вы сейчас уже узнали, Гарольд Пауэлл. Я назначенный министерством генеральный инспектор. В мои задачи будет входит оценка уровня образования в этих стенах и посильная помощь в заполнении пробелов в знаниях, так или иначе возникающая из-за разницы в культурах и подходах на территории Британии по сравнению с другими странами. Мы не хотим, чтобы иностранные гости упустили что-либо из своих привычных программ, и всеми силами я буду стараться этого избежать. На этом все. Спасибо за внимание.

Инспектор кивнул и отправился обратно на свое место. От Тома не укрылось, как просто «мы» в речи этого человека переходили в «я». Небольшой признак лидера. Но хорошего ли? 

\- Оценка уровня образования? Клянусь, Кеттлебрн вылетит с преподавательского кресла со скоростью бладжера! – кто бы сомневался, что Блэк выскажется первым.

\- Возможно, в этом году Дамблдор больше не сможет тебя недооценивать, Том, - мягко улыбнулась Пьюси, кокетливо заправляя локон за ухо. 

Староста кивнул, но мысленно лишь усмехнулся. Дамблдор его никогда не недооценивал. Игнорировал его достижения на уроках – конечно, но определенно оценивал. В негативном ключе. Это весьма досаждало и было причиной множества проблем для Вальпургиевых рыцарей. Возможно, в этом году декан Грифов наконец-то будет слишком занят, чтобы совать свой нос в чужие дела. Но полагаться на что-то такое эфемерное как удача было весьма не в стиле Реддла, если речь, конечно, не шла о Феликс Фелицис.

***

Если бы кто-то Гарри Поттеру в школьные годы сказал, что он однажды будет занимать должность отвратительной жабы Долорес Амбридж – он бы плюнул наглецу в лицо. Вот только именно Гарри Поттер сейчас с натянутой улыбкой сидел за столом персонала Хогвартса, являясь никем иным как Генеральным Инспектором.

Спустя полгода пребывания в 1943 эта идея не казалась ему такой же безумной как по началу: а он, уж поверьте, теперь весьма неплохо разбирался в самых разных оттенках безумия. Шутка ли: прожить жизнь избранного, выполнить пророчество, чтобы опять оказаться избранным и испортить дело своей жизни? Ну и снова спасти магический мир, конечно. И теперь в очередной раз спасать магический мир, но уже от себя самого, находясь в прошлом… Кто угодно бы сошел сума, если бы не был уже сумасшедшим. И выбирать, как обычно не приходилось. 

Гарри Поттер в очередной раз собирался спасти всех и попытаться не выжить из ума в процессе, ничего нового.


	2. Глава 1. Косвенная рекурсия

Вторая неделя в Хогвартсе шла своим чередом. Этот учебный год был ознаменован личными расписаниями и курсами обучения трансгрессии – и видит Мерлин, последних Реддл очень ждал.

Том, как и весь основной состав его рыцарей, успешно перешел на шестой курс. Не то чтобы у остальных было много вариантов – хорошая успеваемость была условием, невыполнение которого исключало из ближнего круга. Рыцари Вальпургии не для того потратили столько сил, чтобы вылететь сейчас.

Но не все было так лучезарно. Вопрос с исчезновением потенциального семейства Реддла оставался открытым: официально заявить об исчезновении было нельзя, так как хотя он и мог бы разыграть роль бедного сиротки, мечтавшего найти дом и ради этого сбежавшего ненадолго из приюта, сами родственники оставались неизвестной переменной. Самостоятельно на них получилось раскопать мало информации. Самым простым способом было дать указание Малфою все выяснить, но увиденная лачуга только утверждала в мысли, что возможно… Его рыцарям не стоит знать об этом родстве. Статус наследника Слизерина был хорош и сам по себе.

Вместо этого Том отдал команду присмотреться к беженцам на предмет хороших связей и талантов. Это ожидаемо привлекло внимание всей компании к Инспектору: маг не только посещал занятия с проверками, но и собирал вокруг себя большие группы учеников из разных стран. Определенного мнения о мужчине у факультета пока не сложилось, но вот иностранцы в основном явно относились с доверием, настолько, насколько было возможно в такой сложный период.

Сам Реддл присутствовал лишь на инспекции урока защиты от темных сил, которые проводила профессор Меррисот. Это несколько удивляло, поскольку верный своей репутации и желанию знать все, староста выбрал все возможные предметы, а, следовательно, статистическая вероятность застать несколько проверок была высока. В тот день Пауэлл сидел на занятии в конце класса с кучей пергаментов и весьма отстраненным видом, что весьма не вязалось с тем, как он же вел себя в коридорах с беженцами. 

Слизеринцы с других курсов, впрочем, рассказывали, что на инспекциях Гарольд активно участвовал в уроке, задавал вопросы студентам и профессорам и делился интересными фактами. Похоже, на том уроке Инспектор был просто не в духе или устал. Что не удивительно: если ходившие по Хогвартсу шепотки о готовившихся дополнительных предметах – правда, удивительно, как он вообще успел посетить занятия всех курсов в такой срок.

В остальных планах прогресс был относительный: Серая дама все еще ловко избегала разговоров о диадеме, об артефакте Годрика нашлось лишь смутное упоминание и пафосная фраза «он в час нужды явится лишь истинному гриффиндорцу», которая показалась Тому бредом. Артефакты Салазара и Хельги являлись неизвестно чем, спрятанным неизвестно где. Обыск Тайной комнаты ничего не дал, а пуффендуйский предмет силы мог с тем же успехом валяться где-нибудь в углу кухни или их гостиной. Нужно больше информации.

На обеде Слагхорн выловил Реддла и попросил попозже привести инспектора в одну из лабораторий, по пути обронив, что собрание Клуба Слизней в этом году будет довольно рано, о чем услышали, конечно же, и рыцари:

— Действительно рано для собраний, обычно он их приурочивает к чему-нибудь, а тут прям с начала года? — Блэк удивленно смотрел в спину торопливо уходящего Горация. 

— Полагаю, декан оценил расстановку сил и хочет оказаться на хорошей стороне у министерства. Плюс завести пару десятков полезных знакомств — так в его духе, — кивнул Абрахас, не отвлекаясь от содержания тарелки.

— Наш старина Слагги своей выгоды никогда не упустит!

Том кивнул с легкой усмешкой:

— И нам надо взять с него пример, это действительно хорошая возможность. Если что-то пойдет не так, и полетят головы – подумайте, кто получит преимущество.

— Партия, выдвигающая реформы, конечно же, - лениво махнул рукой Нотт.

— Мысли шире! У кого есть влияние в этой партии, связи и деньги на реформы… - внезапно Малфой замер, уставившись в тарелку. — Постойте-ка. Если я все правильно понимаю, то этим человеком вполне может оказаться… Гарольд Пауэлл! Наш Инспектор!

На это Ричард Нотт только презрительно фыркнул:

— Какой-то министерский работник? Ты из ума выжил, Малфой? 

— Ты не понимаешь! Он выдвинул эту реформу и обладает поддержкой Конфедерации магов! И если все получится, он и его партия будут на хорошем счет не только в Британии, но и в мире, понимаете? Возможно не лично он, но его команда получит такое влияние, что Дамблдору и его либералам и не снилась!

Обед резко становился интересным. Том ощутил острую необходимость поделиться информацией с дневником, как только появится момент. 

— Нужно выяснить все возможное. Ричард, я слышал, кто-то из твоих родственников имеет выход на Конфедерацию магов. Было бы интересно услышать, последние вести. Если Малфой прав, это отличная новость.

***

Тем временем в кабинете, любезно предоставленном Инспектору, параллельно с обедом проходил разговор через заговоренное зеркало. Наученный горьким опытом прошлого, Гарольд пользовался своими знаниями бывшего Главы Аврората, и не только не избегал каминов для связи, но и ставил вокруг себя купол, который считался грубостью и явным проявлением недоверия к окружающим магам, будь таковые сейчас в помещении. Но… В Хогвартсе даже у стен всегда были уши.

Из зеркала на Гарольда Пауэлла смотрела немолодая ведьма с собранными в косу светлыми волосами. Она слегка хмурилась, но продолжала отчет:

— Кроме того… Никто из магов стран востока не просил убежища в Британии, так что наиболее вероятно, что они откажут, – женщина покачала головой.

— Мы это предвидели, Вайолет, так что ничего страшного. Как продвигаются остальные планы?

— Не знаю, что у вас на Палату лордов, но ситуация постепенно меняется в нашу сторону. Если все продолжится в том же темпе – шанс получить поддержку на новые проекты очень высок. 

Гарри улыбнулся. Ему не очень нравились методы, к которым приходилось прибегать, но правда была в том, что это была не та игра, где можно победить абсолютно честно. Как бы не ратовал за его назначение на роль Главы Аврората в свое время Кингсли, нельзя было удержаться на посту, не научившись признавать влияние политики и неоднозначных ходов на успех операций и поддержания правопорядка. Пресловутое «общее благо», чтоб его Волдеморт проклял.

— Однако директор Шармбатона все еще разжигает конфликт, – продолжила Вайолет, - доводы, что вы можете быть шпионом Гриндевальда смехотворны, но разговоры все еще ходят.

Конечно, директора школ были меньше прочих заинтересованы в том, чтобы кто-то лез в их дела, это было предсказуемо. И было второй причиной, почему он был сейчас там, где был.  
Да, помимо контролирования политической стороны вопроса, пришлось в итоге и лично заняться Хогвартсом. Хочешь, чтобы что-то было сделано хорошо – делай сам. Особенно, если это что-то – попытки не допустить создания будущим Волдемортом новых крестражей и конец света. Большие игры в стиле Дамблдора это все, конечно, здорово, но на ситуацию влияло слишком много факторов. Да и будем честными – такие сложные постановки никогда не были в стиле Мальчика-который-выжил-чтобы-выжить-опять. 

Справляться со всем лично было тяжело, иначе и не скажешь. Теперь он понимал, почему, вероятно, Дамблдор был так отстранен и не уделял время, когда был нужен Гарри в подростковые годы. Попробуй тут найди момент, когда нужно и за учебными планами уследить, и попечительский совет убедить в необходимости тех или иных закупок, и Министерству на все вопросы ответить. 

Да, хотя бы Директору не приходилось, как Гарри, еще и посещать уроки со студентами для оценки уровня образования, но Амбридж в свое время вместе с этим еще и преподавать умудрялась! Либо она работала на энергии собственной злобности, либо была на стимулирующих зельях двадцать четыре часа в сутки, иначе даже с маховиком времени пришлось бы тяжко.

К слову, маховик времени Поттеру в Министерстве со скрипом выдали, признавая, что одновременно работу наставника для иностранцев, и инспектора он не потянет. Прошла только вторая неделя занятий, а к нему уже выстроилась очередь просителей из учеников, которые хотели закрыть свои пробелы в знаниях по отсутствующим в Хогвартсе предметам, и, как ни странно, родителей юных магов, которые хотели улучшить уровень знаний и кругозор в магических науках своих чад в целом. Вторых бывший Поттер радостно посылал на заседания министерства по поводу образовательных реформ, а вот с первыми приходилось разбираться самому, на ходу изобретая учебный план.

Себя Инспектор не обманывал, даже не надеясь преподать всем все необходимое, о чем еще в начале предупредил заинтересованных. Но в его силах было найти достаточно связей за рубежом и убедить иностранцев поделиться знаниями ради их же будущего поколения волшебников. Магические сообщества разных стран всегда с безумным нежеланием делились знаниями, в этом своем упрямстве походя на маглов, о чем Поттер не постеснялся им сказать в лицо.

Политиков это не порадовало, мягко скажем. Но что они могли сделать, если наглый волшебник был прав? Все, что они смогли, не огребая на свою голову возмущения родителей учеников, искавших убежище на туманном Альбионе – ставить палки в колеса образовательным реформам. И то весьма вяло, так как большую часть сил оттягивала война.

На самом деле Гарри с удовольствием занимался бы дальше этими скучными разборками и держался бы подальше от Хогвартса до того, как Том Реддл наконец-то покинет стены замка. Но тут была одна весомая проблема: он за заботами умудрился упустить момент убийства Миртл, хотя надеялся, что все предусмотрел. Да, с этим стоило винить только себя и вспоминать пример Альбуса: даже ему не удалось до конца загребать жар чужими руками.

Пришлось вступить в игру и сделать все, чтобы юный Волдеморт не наделал еще крестражей, осложняя и так не легкую жизнь новоиспеченного Генерального Инспектора. Был еще один претендент на роль дополнительно препятствия: не к ночи упомянутый еще пока не владелец ордена Мерлина первой степени по имени Альбус Дамблдор. Не надо было быть Трелони, чтобы предсказать, что заместитель директора окажется от любой инициативы министерства не в восторге. «Не восторг» выражался косыми взглядами и приглашением на чай. И если Гарри чего в жизни и понимал, так это то, что на это приглашение проще согласится, чем разбираться с последствиями отказа. Именно поэтому после разговора с Вайолет Инспектор направился прямиком к месту чайного рандеву.

— Рад видеть вас в своем кабинете, - Альбус вежливо улыбался, сидя за столом, и указывая на кресло напротив. Кабинет не был таким же впечатляющим, как директорский в будущем, Гарри ожидал увидеть на столе лимонные дольки, но похоже любовь к ним – нечто, приходящее с возрастом. Вместо сладостей был только чай в аккуратных чашках.

— Доброго дня, заместитель директора. Вы хотели меня видеть?

— Да, конечно. Хотелось обсудить с вами все эти новые реформы как с непосредственным участником. 

Гарольд кивнул и прошел к предложенному месту. Он заранее знал, что этот разговор ему не понравится, но уровень проблемы еще предстояло выяснить. Бодаться с молодым еще Альбусом на тему подходов к обучению – то еще развлечение.

— Что вы хотите обсудить?

Профессор трансфигурации вздохнул:

— Видите ли, так сложилось, что долгие поколения в Хогвартсе занимались преподаванием и выбором программ самостоятельно. Да, кто-то сочтет это минусом, но во многом это лучшее решение, которое избавляет от излишнего влияния министерства. Не все изменения идут на пользу, особенно если мы говорим о чем-то настолько проверенном временем. Я лишь прошу вас здраво оценить плюсы и минусы и не поддаваться на провокации тех, кто не понимает истинный масштаб… Люди часто недальновидны и хотят вносить изменения ради изменений. 

«**О, он видит угрозу…**», - произнес шипящий голос.

Дамблдор продолжал:

— Кроме того, сейчас не то время, мы должны сосредоточить усилия на защите детей, а не на попытке подогнать все под желания министерства выглядеть получше в глазах избирателей. Я наслышан, что вы достойный человек, который может правильно расставить приоритеты…

Инспектор поправил очки и прервал речь директора взмахом ладони:

— Я живу не первый день и вижу, что вы пытаетесь сделать. Спасибо, но не нужно. Я один из самых рьяных сторонников этой реформы, и мы можем бесконечно пить на эту тему чай, однако мнение мое не изменится. Реформы образования не нужны? Вы серьезно так думаете? А теперь задайте себе вопрос: можем ли мы повторить достижения волшебников прошлого? – раздражение вспыхнуло ярким пламенем, но Гарри подавил эмоцию. – Допустим, вы можете и пару человек еще тоже. Но разве это не исключение из общего правила? Вы не видите тенденции? Мы мельчаем и наши таланты так же. Мы очень ограничены. Есть тысячи волшебных практик, но мы изучаем от силы девять. Это все равно что жить с ограниченным набором слов, много ли вы сможете сказать? Сосредотачиваясь на чем-то одном, вы забываете о будущем. Да, проблема войны велика. Но она не вечна. Все войны заканчиваются, а что будет после?

«**Браво, мальчик. А теперь добей его и скажи, что все мы в будущем умрем**», - произнес тот же голос.

В этот раз Поттер обратил внимание на этот голос и резко закрыл рот. Через минуту ошеломленной тишины со стороны Дамблдора, явно не ожидавшего такой тирады, в дверь постучали.

— Войдите, — отмер заместитель директора, глядя на дверь.

Инспектор прекрасно знал кто стоит на пороге, ему не нужно было для этого быть частью охранных чар Хогвартса или применять магию. На пороге стоял Том Реддл. Ни один неприятный день его жизнь не обошелся без этого пока еще мальчишки. Судьба похоже решила отыграться за все попытки избегать слизеринского старосту. 

— Мистер Реддл? Чем могу помочь?

— Прошу прощения, заместитель директора, профессор Слагхорн просил меня разыскать мистера Пауэлла, - с идеально выверенной вежливостью Реддл замер в дверях. 

— Что ж, в таком случае не могу задерживать, у Горация наверняка какое-то к вам важное дело, - кивнул со вздохом Дамблдор. 

Похоже, он решил взять таймаут и пересмотреть свой подход к общению с Инспектором. Гарри был достаточно профессиональным аврором в прошлом\будущем, чтобы не заскрипеть зубами от раздражения. Он предпочел бы этот неприятный разговор необходимости сейчас идти куда-то с Реддлом.

— Тогда до встречи, - он кивнул и отправился на выход, где все так же стоял староста, определенно намеривавшийся лично проводить гостя декана. Инспектор поднял ментальные щиты. —И где ожидает меня Слагхорн?

— В лаборатории тринадцать, сэр. Позвольте, я вас провожу.

Да. Догадки подтверждались, а голова начинала слегка болеть. Глупо ли надеяться, что шестнадцатилетний темный лорд будет менее упрямым, чем семидесятилетний? Гарри попытался:

— Не стоит утруждаться, я найду дорогу и сам.

— Но сэр, декан не поймет, если вы потеряетесь где-то в развилках подземелья. Это моя работа – проводить вас, — вежливая улыбка должна была похоже выражать искренне желание помочь, но инспектор мог видеть в ней лишь злобный оскал.

«Чем дольше я с ним пререкаюсь, тем дольше провожу время в его компании», - устало подумал он и только отрывисто кивнул:

— Хорошо, ведите.

К сожалению, просто так не объяснишь, что знаешь весь замок как свои пять пальцев, если ты из будущего и технически пока тут не учился. На удивление Реддл вел его без единого комментария. Единственный минус - от поднятых щитов головная боль нарастала с каждой секундой, будто под напором огромной лавины. Не будь Поттер в прошлом работником аврората – решил бы, что это намеренная атака, но нет. Все признаки, кроме давления на щиты, говорили, что Том и пальцем в его сторону не пошевелил. 

Удивительное явление. Ради пробы Гарольд опустил щиты немного, самую малость. И ощутил… любопытство. Это было явно не его чувство, иное, похожее на одежду с чужого плеча. Любознательное, острое как сотня иголок, заинтересованно смотрящее в его сторону и на весь мир вокруг, жадное. А появилось затем ликование.

Раздался скрипучий смех, волной прокатившийся по коридору, и Гарольд замер.

— Господин Пауэлл? – удивленно обернулся Том Реддл, заметив, что мужчина остановился.

— Хм. Ничего, —быстро ответил Гарольд и продолжил путь.

Да, ничего странного не происходило. Просто Гарольд Пауэлл, некогда Гарри Поттер, слышал в своей голове смех темного лорда, которого пока еще технически не существовало. 

Это сумасшествие было неизбежно с тех самых пор как местный Реддл создал свой первый крестраж. Да в этот раз ему наверняка пришлось сложнее совершить и скрыть преступление усилиями команды Поттера, но результат был тот же. К большому сожалению, было некое обстоятельство, которое мешало Инспектору просто указать на виновника инцидента и выложить все доказательства, хотя возможность была. Это вынужденное молчание вызывало желание придушить паршивца, разрушившего жизнь Миртл Уоррен и Рубеуса Хагрида, но Гарри не мог. Хотя видит Мерлин, очень хотел.

Судьба была несправедлива и требовала, чтобы Том Реддл продолжал существовать. Похоже, она ненавидела Гарри Поттера и все, что он делает.

***

Для Тома Реддла же все складывалось даже очень хорошо. По какой-то причине охранные чары Хогвартса никогда не видели в нем угрозы, а потому заклинания защиты от подслушивания, наложенные на личные кабинеты преподавателей не работали на нем. Либо это, либо Дамблдор специально снял их перед разговором с Пауэллом, что предположением было бредовым.

Так вот. Благодаря этой замечательной особенности и нежеланию встревать в чужой разговор на середине из чистой вежливости, некоторый староста Слизерина услышал практически все, что сказано в кабинете заместителя директора. 

Слова Дамблдора про защиту детей почти взбесили. Как он мог говорить об этом, если до сих пор отнекивался от битвы, отсиживаясь в Хогвартсе и в тоже время настаивал, чтобы всех маглорожденных отправляли обратно в пекло каждое лето? Какого черта? Как люди еще не заметили, что Дамблдор просто недальновидный старый дурак? 

Буквально бальзамом на душу было услышать речь Инспектора, который похоже даже не собирался выслушивать позицию заместителя директора. Мало кто вот так вот сразу на памяти старосты отказывался от разговора с могущественным волшебником, которого к тому же старались не расстраивать, чтобы тот внезапно не передумал быть знаменем надежды против агрессора. Все эти недальновидные люди слишком боялись встать на линию огня сами, потому были готовы согласиться с чем угодно, чтобы кто-то еще защитил их. Жалкие, глупые. 

Не факт, что Инспектор поступил так от большого ума, конечно. Но ему хотя бы хватило смелости. Вряд ли действительно обладая хоть каким-то политическим влиянием, он не знал о Дамблдоре. Если опять же слухи об этом влиянии не лгут.

Если все так, как хотелось бы надеяться, то Гарольд Пауэлл был весьма ценным союзником для рыцарей в будущем. Кто-то, с выходом не только в министерство, но и Конфедерацию магов, кто-то, кто не боится противопоставить себя мнению старины Дамби. Очень полезно.

Сам Реддл никогда не планировал становиться Министром магии или вообще работать в министерстве. Быть лицом официальной власти – задача не благодарная, зная твое лицо, кто-то может решиться тебя «убрать» или повлиять зельями, заклинаниями, банальными угрозами. Он еще в конце прошлого года после фиаско со змеем Салазара решил, что публичность не выгодна. Что же до работы в министерстве самом по себе – это убийство времени на мелкие проблемы мелких людишек, перекладывание бумаги и куча обетов и магических клятв, если собираешься заниматься чем-то хоть сколько-нибудь серьезным. Ограниченность и пустая трата времени мешают истинному величию. 

В планах Реддла было в первую очередь доразобраться с артефактами Хогвартса, а затем заняться расширением знаний и стать следующим преподавателем защиты от Темных сил, если Меррисот наконец решит уйти на покой. Старая ведьма была великолепна в преподавании и уважаемая даже самим Томом, но если придется её подвинуть с преподавательского кресла… Что ж, спустя годик с небольшим он это сделает.

Конечно, тогда придется отложить путешествие ради изучения магии, но… Похоже, судьба решила, что слишком нечестно по отношению к наследнику Слизерина − ограничивать его в этой потребности, и знания с появлением Инспектора сами приплывут к нему в руки. Оставаться в таком случае в Хогвартсе будет только разумно.

Однако так же стоило убедиться, что Пауэлл не идио,т и его реформы действительно получат поддержку. А еще… Возможно, стоило подсказать направление нововведений?  
В каких там школах изучают темную магию? Дурмстранг? Кажется, ученики этой школы теперь просто обязаны подружиться с кем-нибудь со Слизерина. Кто там был ему обязан?..

Впервые с начала каникул Реддл ощутил, как все складывается в его пользу, будто сама магия на его стороне. Воодушевляющее. Как будто фигурки, выстроившиеся на магической шахматной доске, сдавались и переходили на его сторону, обретя собственную волю. 

Внезапно шаги инспектора, до этого гулко разносившиеся в тишине коридоров подземелья, стихли. 

— Господин Пауэлл? – удивленно обернулся староста.

Пауэлл в освещенном факелами коридоре казался уже не бледным, а скорее сероватым. Пустой взгляд мужчины на секунды был устремлен в пространство дальше по коридору, но он быстро взял себя в руки:

—Хм. Ничего, — отвел он и продолжил путь.

В этот раз старосте пришлось сделать несколько широких шагов, чтобы догнать Гарольда. Странно. По идее это сам том должен был быть проводником по запутанным коридорам, а не наоборот. Появившиеся легкое раздражение быстро убило появившиеся до этого чувство ликования. Этот маг пока не заслужил уважения, но придется работать с чем есть. Это будет интересный год.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вот и новая глава. Удалось ли мне вас заинтересовать?  
Как обычно с радостью отвечаю на вопросы, если таковые будут.  
Делюсь с вами некоторыми вдохновляющими вещами:  
Нефрит советует мне для вдохновения трек Für Elise - Epic Trailer Version  
Так же рекомендую к прослушиванию Game of Survival - Ruelle


	3. Глава 2. Возвращение Темного Рыцаря и все-все-все

Как оказалось, Реддл не обманул: Слагхорн действительно ждал Инспектора в лаборатории тринадцать. Даже в эти годы обстановка в рабочих помещениях под руководством Горация сильно отличалась от той мрачности, что была при Снейпе. Похоже, зельевары очень любили привносить в рабочие пространства свой порядок. Как аврор, Поттер такого подхода не понимал: можно было только гадать, сколько слепков магии осталось в помещении, не говоря уже об иных уликах. Конечно, декан Слизерина не был преступником и ему не надо было скрываться, но все же...

Упомянутый волшебник уже сидел за преподавательским столом, приветливо улыбаясь.  
— О, мистер Пауэлл. Проходите, проходите, - благодушно закивал он, указывая на трансфигурированное мягкое кресло рядом со столом подальше от котлов. — Спасибо, что привели его, Том. Можете идти, — кивнул декан старосте.

— Рад быть полезным, - сверкнул дежурной улыбкой Реддл и удалился, позволяя Гарольду наконец-то опустить щиты и чуть-чуть расслабиться. В кабинете было душновато, но это не шло в сравнение с необходимостью сдерживать чужую волну силы.

— Надеюсь, я не отвлек вас от каких-нибудь важных дел, — лукаво улыбнулся Гораций, снова обращаясь к Гарольду.

— Не стоит беспокоиться. Я говорил с профессором Дамблдором, но он, похоже, и сам был рад перенести разговор, — Гарри слегка фыркнул, припоминая ох какое удивленное лицо будущего директора.

— О, не принимайте его недоверие близко к сердцу, сами понимаете: времена сейчас неспокойные, - всплеснул руками мастер зельеварения. — А в Министерстве доверять можно далеко не всем, так что все из лучших побуждений… Вот, помнится, один мой хороший знакомый… — Гораций пустился в пространный рассказ о его невероятно полезных знакомствах в Министерстве, который длился минут пятнадцать, а потом внезапно бросил пытливый взгляд на своего гостя: — Что вы думаете о Гриндевальде?

На секунду Гарри опешил от такой резкой смены темы. Вот так вот в лоб о Темном Лорде? И это при том, что о самом Инспекторе где-то ходят шепотки как о шпионе Геллерта? Слагхорн где-то растерял всю свою хитрость? Или Поттер тут не один отъезжает крышей?

И тогда Гарри, пораженный внезапной догадкой, осторожно принюхался и чуть не расхохотался. В воздухе еле заметно пахло настойкой из трав: явно улавливалась любисток и ложечница. Легко было сложить эти два ингредиента и вычислить третий: очевидно в котле неподалёку варилась Дурманящая настойка, обещавшая головокружение, смятение и безрассудство одним своим запахом всем, кроме тех, кто был натренирован переносить ее пары. 

Так вот почему встреча в лаборатории! Его проверяют. Пусть разговор со Слагхорном до смешного напоминал на контрасте с Дамблдором игру в «слишком уж мудрый и просто добрый следователь», не стоило забывать, что эти двое – давние приятели и явно друг друга достойны. 

Не могли же эти два стареющих интригана знать, что их «оппонент» тренированный аврор, на которого такие трюки уже не действовали? Будь перед ними министерская крыса – конечно, уже все тайны были бы выболтаны. Впрочем, осторожность не повредит: от шпиона Гриндевальда также ждут устойчивости к зельям. 

Актер из Поттера был неважнецкий, но выбора не оставалось:

— Гриндевальд? – слегка осоловело похлопав глазами переспросил Пауэлл. — Его действия ужасны. Никогда не понимал все эти убийства, ненависть… Скорее бы все это прекратилось.   
Для достоверности он потер глаза, будто сложно было поддерживать концентрацию на разговоре.

— Да, это все ужасно, — покивал Слагхорн. — Хотя, некоторые находят его идею о господстве над маглами интересной. С другой стороны, отмена Статута позволит практиковать самую разнообразную магию…

Гарри чуть не закашлялся от возмущения. Так вот как Дамблдор и его команда пришли к гениальному выводу, что Пауэлл может быть шпионом лорда! Они построили логическую цепочку не с того конца и пришли к совершенном неверным ответам. Хотя… Что смешно, отчасти они были правы. Инспектор в некоторой степени вынужден был обеспечить победу Темного Лорда. Но не этого…

— Отмена Статута – самая глупая вещь, которая могла бы быть сделана в принципе, - воскликнул Гарри, не сдерживая раздражения. — Если до этого дойдет, я сам отправлюсь биться хоть со всей шайкой прихвостней идиота, который попробует это воплотить!  
На лице Слагхорна проступило удивление: похоже, Поттер продолжал сегодня тенденцию шокировать своими высказываниями преподавателей Хогвартса, идейно относивших себя к штабу Дамблдора.

— И вы не боитесь?

Гарри вздохнул и ответил уклончиво:

— Если и умирать за что-то, то это не худшая цель. 

Хотелось честно сказать кому-то, что он уже довольно давно не боится смерти, но сейчас точно не время и не место. Все, кому он мог это сказать, остались далеко в будущем, которое, возможно, не наступит. Тоска по былым денькам снова пробудилась, отравляя разум.

— У меня что-то разболелось голова, — внезапно пожаловался Пауэлл зельевару, решив использовать «эффект» Дурманящей настойки как причину для побега.

— Ой, да, даже с молодыми такое бывает, — беззлобно усмехнулся Гораций, будто это не он тут предварительно перекрыл все вытяжки в кабинете, накапливая давящие на неподготовленного человека испарения зелья. — Давайте я вам какую-нибудь настоечку одолжу по дружбе?

«С такими друзьями мне и враги не понадобятся», - устало подумал Гарри, но ответил иное:  
— Нет, спасибо, у меня в своих запасах кое-что завалялось. Да и дел на самом деле накопилось немало.

Не выказав никакого недовольства, Слагхорн покивал, сетуя на «ох какую жуткую загруженность бедного Инспектора». Поттер прямо чувствовал, что если бы сейчас Волдеморт имел право голоса в его голове, то спросил бы что-то вроде: «И когда это Хогвартс превратился в этот погорелый театр имени Дамблдора?». И Поттер бы ответил: «А ты у нас тогда звезда первой величины!». Но Волдеморт молчал, что в принципе было хорошо для всеобщего душевного спокойствия.

Выползая из подземелий, Пауэлл чувствовал сильное желание напиться и хотя бы на вечер послать все к черту, потому что эти разговоры случайно ткнули в незаживающие раны. Но времени расслабляться не было. Пока Дамблдор и его Орден пока не Феникса будут приходить в себя и обсуждать полученную информацию – Гарри ярко представлял себе веселую вечеринку интриганов вокруг думосброда, - надо было сделать свой ход.  
Решение напрашивалось само собой, и ноги понесли Инспектора к кабинету директора Диппета.

***

Выполнив обязанности, образцовый староста Том Реддл отправился наконец по своим делам, стараясь не обращать внимание на внезапно появившуюся легкую головную боль. В гостиной Слизерина с самым непринужденным видом сидели его рыцари, делая вид, что чем-то очень заняты. На самом деле далеко не весь факультет знал, кто на самом деле задает в этой компании тон и настроение, и Реддл не стремился никого переубеждать. Это очень экономило время и избавляло от общества большинства идиотов.

Достаточно было пары пространных фраз про учебу, чтобы представители ближнего круга уловили намек, и по очереди начали выползать из подземелья в заброшенный зал, который рыцари давно использовали для своих занятий. Их небольшая личная крепость, обвешанная всеми заклинаниями, которые знал гениальный староста и которые удалось нарыть в библиотеках древних семей. 

Зал был просторный, обставленный минималистично, но в духе средневековья: резные скамьи по бокам и толстые колонны. Великолепная акустика только придавала собраниям торжественности, гулко разнося любое громко произнесенное слово. Окон не было, но расположенные по периметру факелы отлично справлялись с задачей освещения.

— Итак, — Реддл взмахом руки зажег факелы в зале, что было уже вошедшей в привычку демонстрацией силы. — Сегодня на повестке для у нас несколько вопросов. И первый из них: где черти носят Лестрейнджа? Уже вторая неделя учебного года. Он решил бросить дальнейшую учебу? – конец фразы вышел настолько леденяще тихим, что Блэк с Ноттом поежились. Ни для кого из них не было секретом, что Том не станет держать при себе необразованных тупиц, неспособных даже школу закончить. 

— Он прислал письмо, что задерживается по причине некоторых семейных трудностей, но обещал прибыть со дня на день, - ответил Малфой, нерешительно проходя дальше в зал. Хотя их предводитель вроде как признавал ближний круг равными, никто из них на самом деле не обманывался сильно на этот счет, когда Реддл был в дурном настроении. 

—Будем надеяться, что так и будет. Иначе нам срочно потребуется замена, - лицо старосты было бесстрастно. — Ладно. Вопрос второй: когда у нас будут данные на Пауэлла? — теперь его взор обратился на Нотта.

— Я думаю, к концу недели, — Ричард слегка поежился, —Лорд, — нерешительно добавил он.

Рыцари не часто лебезили перед Реддлом, но, когда замечали такие вот перепады настроения в худшую сторону, проще было обезопасить свою шкуру, чтобы случайно не стать мишенью. 

Иногда их покорность даже больше бесила Тома, напоминала, что они тоже слабые, готовые следовать за любым, кто покажется сильнее. В какой-то извращенной форме Наследник Слизерина даже чувствовал себя за них ответственным, обязанным быть самым сильным, чтобы его «овцы» не сбились с пути. 

— Хорошо, — произнес Реддл отходя дальше, к подобию их личного круглого стола. Рыцари хотели, но не могли поставить в своем тренировочном зале алтарь, так что обошлись полумерой: большой каменный стол с начертанными рунами был неплохим компромиссом.

— И третий вопрос: как вам беженцы?

В этот раз слово взял Блэк:

— Есть пара интересных французов, которые успели почти доучиться в Шармбатоне до побега, из Дурмстранга учеников поменьше, слышал так же что из Салемского Института ведьм какая-то недоучка к нам прибилась. Пока никто не проявил себя, кроме парнишки из Дурмстранга: говорят, сломал какому-то гриффу нос магическим посохом, размахивая им как дубиной. 

Бровь Реддла сама собой поползла вверх. В Хогвартсе всякое бывало, но, чтобы так магические предметы применять… Вот так вот посох, да об гриффов… И не жалко артефакт, а то сломается еще. Кажется, Дурмстрангцы были точно такими дикими, как о них говорили. Если Лестрейндж-таки вернется, то у него появится конкуренты на звание Темного рыцаря.

— Я хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас напомнил о долге Алану Эйвери. Если он справится и сумеет втереться в доверие к кому-нибудь из старших студентов Дурмстранга, я подумаю о его досрочном повышении, - протянул староста. 

Рыцари переглянулись. Они весьма ревностно относились к приему новых людей в ближний круг, так как последний год кого-то принимали только вместо предыдущего участника, участь которого была незавидной. Самым очевидным кандидатом на вылет сейчас был Лестрейндж, но все могло круто измениться с его возвращением. 

—И еще, — добавил их предводитель, злобно усмехаясь, — Если я замечу, что вы мешаете Эйвери выполнять это задание… — он многозначительно хмыкнул, и рыцари занервничали еще больше. — Я думаю, вы и сами догадываетесь, что может случится.

В свете факелов спокойный взгляд наследника великого Салазара казался особенно пугающим. Легко было поверить, что он знает и может воплотить самые страшные кошмары любого, кто встанет на его пути. Его магия играла в этом не последнюю роль, как и то, как поочередно загорались блеклым светом руны на столе-алтаре, когда Том медленно его обходил.

— А теперь я поделюсь с вами тем, что узнал сам, - как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Реддл. 

Одна голова хорошо, а три: ну, лучше, чем ничего, если они не безмозглые. А Том не выбирал себе в рыцари кого попало, каждый из избранных был хорош в чем-то своем. 

— Наш Инспектор оказался идейным противником старины Дамблдора в вопросах образования. Не знаю, от большого ли ума, но звучала его речь весьма убедительно. Что делает твое задание, Ричард, еще более важным. А также, я попрошу тебя, Альфард, использовать свою родню…

— Хочешь запугать его? — глаза Блэка сверкнули шальным огнем, и он оскалился. 

— Пока только проверить, что он из себя представляет, — покачал головой Том. С семейки безумных Блэков станется начать международный скандал, а то и вовсе случайно пристукнуть Пауэлла.

— Хорошо-хорошо, мы будем по-Блэковски гостеприимны!

— Зная ваше гостеприимство, — фыркнул Малфой.

— Ой, ну не надо... — возмутился было Блэк, но заткнулся под раздраженным взглядом Реддла.

— Только проверить. Абрахас, выясни что говорят в Министерстве, какие готовятся реформы. К встрече Клуба Слизней у нас должно быть достаточно информации. И это мое первое и последнее слово по данному вопросу. Если эта миссия покажется вам недостаточно важной, то я начну сомневаться в вашей принадлежности к кругу…

Рыцари молча опустили взгляды на изрезанный рунами стол, по краю которого шла борозда, смыкающаяся в круг. О, они точно не хотели терять все это, а их предводитель умел отбирать все, даже воспоминания, как никто другой. Их король хлопнул в ладоши, прерывая оцепенение:

— Помнится, я обещал показать вам кое-что интересное…

В закрытом зале подул взявшийся из неоткуда ветер. Глаза подростков загорелись предвкушением.

***

Выходные прошли незаметно: Малфой и Нотт пытались хоть как-то успокоить Альфарда, до которого наконец дошло, что если Лестрейндж совсем не вернется в Хогвартс, то команде по квиддичу Слизерина придется срочно искать нового охотника. Реддл в этой бесполезной на его взгляд активности всегда отказывался участвовать, предпочитая добровольное затворничество в запретной секции балагану. Его компания это давно уже поняла, и старалась не досаждать старосте лишний раз, ведь его и так донимали разными просьбами ученики самых разных курсов и факультетов, а также учителя.

Понедельник начался с того, что Блэк внезапно забыл правило «не лезь к Реддлу, когда он занят», и после обеда внезапно практически вывалился из-за колонны, преграждая путь старосте с самым встрепанным и безумным видом. 

— Мордред! Том, я… - начал он и замолчал под осуждающим взглядом. Только теперь Альфард заметил наконец, что рядом с Реддлом все это время стояла староста Пуффендуя.   
Слегка отставшие от Блэка, летевшего обезумевшим бладжером по коридорам Хогвартса, Малфой и Нотт только подоспели, но остались наблюдать сцену за колонной.

— Я слушаю тебя, Альфард, – поторопил Реддл.

— Я… Я кажется забыл забрать у тебя свои конспекты по трансфигурации.

Том склонил голову набок, безмолвно спрашивая, понимает ли он, какой бред даже предположить, что известному на весь Хогвартс отличнику и любимцу учителей внезапно потребуется чужие конспекты. 

«За что послал нам Мерлин этого идиота рода Блэк?» - обреченно прошептал Абрахас Нотту, испытывая сильное желание то ли трансгрессировать подальше отсюда, то ли схватить Блэка за шкирку и оттащить прочь. 

— Хм. Кажется, припоминаю что-то такое. Вечером посмотрю, хорошо? – голос Тома не выдавал ничего, кроме легкой обеспокоенности, но глаза обещали последствия. - Идем, Милли.

Староста Пуффендуя кивнула, и они уже собирались пойти дальше по коридору, но Блэк вцепился в край рукава мантии Реддла. Вот теперь, взгляд, брошенный старостой через плечо, был действительно раздраженный.

— Это очень важно, - движения Альфарда были дерганными, но голос уверенным.  
Видит Мерлин, в этот момент рыцари, стоявшие за колонной, мысленно молились на недогадливость Милли Альбарн, потому как Блэк явно говорил совсем не о конспектах по трансфигурации. 

Снова поворачиваясь к старосте Пуффендуя, Реддл уже успешно подавил все проявления раздражения во взгляде и тепло улыбнулся:

— Ужасно извиняюсь, но, похоже, Альфарду просто жизненно необходим этот конспект. Я присоединись к собранию старост с небольшим опозданием, передашь всем, что я сожалею?  
Милли покивала и напутствовала не задерживаться сильно, оставаясь в абсолютном неведении на тему того, что в этот момент ее приятный на вид коллега активно подавлял поднимавшуюся с новой силой волну ярости. Мало того, что из-за своих придурков рыцарей он опоздает на собрание старост, так еще и какая-то девчонка смела говорить ему, что делать! Лучше бы проблеме Блэка быть действительно важной.

— Итак, — холодно обратился он к Альфарду, наблюдая, как тот наконец-то отпускает край рукава. Теперь-то Малфой и Нотт выползли из-за колонны и присоединились к компании, получая за это не менее «теплые» взгляды своего предводителя. Вместе они отошли к скрытой от чужих глаз и ушей нише в глубине коридоров.

— Меня вызвала по камину тетя Ликорис. Она никогда не была так зла, он… Он отказал нам! Отказал дому Блэк! Выбесил их всех!

— Возьми себя в руки Альфард, - почти зашипел Реддл. — Что именно произошло, подробно рассказывай.

— Я все сделал. Попросил своих родственников… надавить на нового Инспектора, узнать, что возможно. Он… Он просто отмахнулся! Тетя орала как бешеная мантикора, что этот чертов выродок Поттеров посмел игнорировать наш род и плевать хотел даже на возможность взять кого-то из Блэков в личные ученики! – Альфард шептал это яростно, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не перейти на крик, и размахивал руками во время всей своей речи. Он не знал, с какого черта тетя решила предложить этому волшебнику кого-то из детей рода в ученики, но отказ был ужасным оскорблением. 

Реддл слегка прищурился, принимая к сведению новую информацию. Было кое-что во всем этом важное более, чем оскорбление, нанесенное роду Блэк…

— Мне тоже есть, что сказать, — встрял внезапно Нотт. Внимание всех обратилось к нему.

— Отец прислал письмо, в котором намекает, что категорически запрещает интересоваться лордом Пауэллом и его политической группой. Вот, - он достал из кармана мантии письмо, которое тут же перекочевало в руки к старосте. 

В письме отец Нотта упоминал, что некоторые дальние родственники передавали ему наилучшие пожелания и искреннюю обеспокоенность заинтересованностью Ричарда к некой политической группе, интересоваться которой не следовало. В нем также говорилось, что с неким лордом лучше не связываться для собственного блага. Никаких прямых упоминаний Инспектора не было, но взаимосвязь прослеживалась весьма четкая.

— Да кто же, драккл задери, этот Пауэлл?! — Блэк все еще бушевал, нервно вышагивая туда-сюда насколько позволял размер ниши. Однако похоже его несколько примирило с оскорблением древнейшего дома то, что семейство Ноттов похоже так же послали заниматься своими делами.

— Я пока не получал никаких вестей, — развел руками Малфой, когда Том обернулся уже к нему. Возможно, еще была надежда, что его семья что-то узнает.

Реддл не считал ситуацию провальной: они не узнали всего, что хотели, но это уже было что-то, от чего можно было оттолкнуться. По лицам своих рыцарей, он мог сказать, что те переживали сейчас что похожее на экзистенциональный кризис на стадии полного отрицания: идиотами, они не были, но впервые в жизни столкнулись с тем, что влияние их семей оказалось для кого-то настолько пустым звуком. 

Даже сам Том нехотя признавал, что обратил внимание на своих протеже в первую очередь из-за их семей, а потом уже разглядел личные качества, пусть остальные и думали иначе.

***

На следующее утро Лестрейндж соизволил-таки вернуться в Хогвартс. За каникулы Рудольфус вытянулся и стал бледнее, но также стремительно, как и раньше, отправился на свое место за слизеринским столом, едва завидев Реддла и рыцарей.

— С возвращением, Руди, мы уже думали не дождаться, — улыбнулся Малфой, но холодок в его голосе явно намекал на настоящее настроение компании по поводу триумфального возвращения их Темного рыцаря.

— Тоже рад всех вас видеть, — кивнул Лестрейндж, отдельно задержав взгляд на Томе. - Родители не отпускали меня в Хогвартс. У них… Было много дел этим летом.

— Дел? Было бы очень интересно послушать, — Абрахас, когда хотел, мог очень неплохо подражать презрительному шипению змеи. 

Том Реддл подчеркнуто молчал, позволяя рыцарям самим разбираться. До Рудольфуса быстро дошло, что он в немилости. Быстрый взгляд на невероятно сосредоточенного на своем завтраке старосту заставил его затараторить:

— Я все объясню! Я думаю, что это действительно важно! Этим летом к нам в поместье приезжал волшебник, я не видел его лица, но это был кто-то действительно могущественный, я никогда ничего такого не видел, клянусь…Я…

— Очень интересно, я бы тоже послушал.

Запнувшись на полуслове, Рудольфус замер, перестав лихорадочно оправдываться и перевел взгляд на незнакомого ему волшебника, стоявшего сейчас за спиной Реддла и умудрившегося подойти абсолютно бесшумно.

— Хотя, полагаю, разговор школьников не для моих ушей, - Гарольд Пауэлл поправил очки и изобразил самую мерзкую улыбку из увиденных в исполнении жабы Амбридж. – Хорошего дня, ребятки.

Сверкнув взглядом из-под очков, он отправился к столу преподавателей.

— Это что сейчас было? — еле выдавил из себя Блэк.

Вся компания замерла, и остальные слизеринцы уже начали кидать на них любопытные взгляды. Том Реддл и сам был поражен тем, что кто-то подошел к нему со спины, не вызвав ни малейшего подозрения или колебания магии, и тем, что сам староста умудрился не вздрогнуть от прозвучавшего неожиданно так близко голоса.

— Если я что-нибудь понимаю, - обрел снова способность говорить Малфой, — то нам только что намекнули помалкивать.

—Вы думаете, что… - Нотт покосился на Инспектора, который теперь уже за преподавательским столом радостно обсуждал что-то с Меррисот.

— Очевидно, то, что мы думаем, необходимо оставить пока при себе, - строго прервал рассуждения Реддл. – До лучших времен. 

Он совершенно не поменялся в лице: нельзя показывать, что произошедшее хоть как-то выбило из колеи. Все под контролем, он непременно разберется, любое сомнение – ущерб для репутации в глазах рыцарей.

Кусочки паззла в голове лихорадочно вертелись под разными углами. Представители сильнейших семей боятся даже говорить о Гарольде Пауэлле, запрещают своим детям даже думать о нем…

Пока все указывало на то, что волшебник, посещавший Лестрейнджей мог быть Инспектором, но из-за него Рудольфус, не знавший о слухах, так бы не всполошился, а Дамблдора бы опознал. Оставался… Гриндевальд? Интересы которого, похоже, защищал Гарольд Пауэлл. Неужели Инспектор был идеологическим противником Дамблдора в более широком смысле? Презирал ли он маглов? Имел ли право голоса в армии Темного Лорда? О, Реддл так хотел это узнать.

К сожалению или к счастью, Гарольд Пауэлл в данный момент не имел ни малейшего представления о желаниях младшей версии Волдеморта. Вместо этого он пытался одновременно слушать занимательную историю от местного профессора ЗОТИ и игнорировать скребущееся о щиты присутствие этой самой младшей версии Володи. К этому еще добавлялись робкие попытки проявить интерес к мыслям Инспектора со стороны Дамблдора, но по сравнению с всепоглощающим давлением самого факта существования Реддла, они выглядели как вежливое постукивание в дверь в ожидании приглашения. 

Смирившийся со своей судьбой Поттер лениво размышлял насколько сможет озолотиться, если разработает зелье от головной боли со вкусом чая. Или кофе. Даже осточертевший еще в школе вкус тыквенного сока подойдет. План был прост: сначала создать монополию на производство, захватить все рынки напитков, а потом на эти деньги купить все министерство. А там и до захвата мира рукой подать. 

На красочной картине, где Гарри радостно топит в изобретенном зелье Гриндевальда и крестражи Реддла, Меррисот таки заметила, что ее собеседник не слишком внимателен:

— Мистер Пауэлл, с вами все хорошо? – спросила она.

Гарольд наконец сфокусировал на ней взгляд:

— О, конечно, простите. Задумался о делах. Знаете… А ведь столько полезных зелий еще не было изобретено! Сколького мы могли бы добиться, если бы в школьной программе было бы углубленное изучение зельеварения разных стран! 

— Иногда меня поражает, как много времени вы уделяете работе, - вздохнула ведьма. – Я безумно люблю преподавание, но нужно же и отдыхать. Вы очень бледны. И думаю, не ошибусь, если предположу, что вы почти постоянно употребляете успокоительные зелья.  
Гарри вздохнул. Галатея была опытной женщиной, которая изучала ЗОТИ на практике, но если она заметила, то и кто-то еще мог обратить внимание.

— Я знаю, что молодость дает силы не думать о себе, но прошу вас, - продолжила она. – Не переусердствуйте. Потраченное здоровье не вернешь. 

«Ваши слова да Волдеморту в уши», - подумал Инспектор, но только покивал под обеспокоенным взглядом пожилой ведьмы.

***

Завтрак был в самом разгаре, когда со своего директорского трона неторопливо поднялся Диппет и пару раз звонко хлопнув ладонями произнес:

— Прошу минуточку вашего внимания. Вчера мистер Пауэлл обратился ко мне с интересным предложением, с которым я сразу же согласился. Инспектор, передаю вам слово.

Улыбнувшись краем рта, Гарольд поднялся со своего места:

— Доброго всем утра. Как и сказал директор, он принял мое предложение о проведении открытого урока. Приглашаются студенты всех курсов, которые хотели бы побольше узнать о магии и причинах, по которым министерство рассматривает возможность изменить программу обучения. Урок будет проводиться завтра, после обеда. Посещение свободное, я лишь надеюсь на ваше желание быть более осведомленными и самим решать, что вам может пригодиться в жизни. Спасибо.

Инспектор сел, и завтрак продолжился под перешептывания учеников.

Реддл прищурился. Ход сам по себе был весьма хорош. Сыграть на желании подростков самим принимать решения, пока они вне поля зрения родителей – в целом изящно, учитывая, что, отказавшись от принуждения, Инспектор таким образом снимал с себя подозрения в скрытых мотивах. Которые, конечно, были. Том и сам бы так поступил, если бы собирался вербовать детей. 

Что… в некотором смысле ставило самого старосту в опасное положение. Он совершенно точно не хотел отдавать своих рыцарей и свой факультет в целом в услужение какому-то Темному Лорду. Он сам хотел быть этим лордом, а дети древних родов были идеальной целью, как ни посмотри. Мордред задери этого Гриндевальда и его вездесущих шпионов. 

В открытое противостояние вступать было бы глупо и опасно: если даже могущественная семья Лестрейнджей испуганно заперлась в поместье, то стоило быть намного осторожнее. Да и к чему прямые воздействия? Почему он вообще задумался о явном сопротивлении? Почему начал терять самообладание? Это не было в его стиле. Плести интриги, оставаться в тени до нужного момента – вот в чем хорош был Наследник Салазара. И в этот раз он поступит так же.

Рыцари узнают все об Инспекторе до встречи Клуба. Или кто-нибудь умрет. Так уж вышло, что Том Реддл пока что временами ошибался в оценке собственной хладнокровности.

***

Многие ждали открытого урока с нетерпением. Мнения были самими разными: одни были захвачены возможностью узнать что-то о других магических культурах, другие гордо вздергивали носы, утверждая, что лучше Хогвартса ничего быть не может. Ученики постарше из семей, близких к министерству, видели в этом интересный политический ход. Да них уже потихоньку от их же семей начали доходить новости, что не все так очевидно в новых реформах, и некоторые грезили надеждой разгадать замысел Инспектора.  
Ах, если бы они действительно знали…

Урок проходил в расширенном магией классе Защиты от темных искусств, который любезно предоставила Меррисот. Гарри все еще терялся в догадках: видела ли она в нем своего гипотетического сына или внука, но явное расположение старой волшебницы было весьма приятно – у него никогда не было доброй, но строгой бабушки.

В зале потихоньку собирались ученики, среди которых были практически все беженцы, которые считали почти что своим долгом следовать за Инспектором в его начинаниях. Что было немудрено: в глазах этих детей, он пока был единственным взрослым, заслужившим доверия их родителей. 

Помимо иностранцев, собралось и много учеников Хогвартса с самых разных факультетов, и, конечно же, в толпе был и Том Реддл со своей свитой. К этому моменту Поттер был уже готов, припрятав в полах своей мантии не один пузырек с успокоительным. Интересно, сколько он сможет выпить фиалов с зельем, пока это не начнет казаться странным?   
Память услужливо подкинула воспоминание о подмененном Грюме, который любил приложится к оборотному. Да, это явно не то сравнение, которое хотелось бы получить от самого себя. 

Когда все наконец-то расселить по своим местам, Пауэлл вышел в центр аудитории и начал свою речь:

— Добро пожаловать на открытый урок. Спасибо всем, кто пришел. Тем, кто сегодня не присутствует – тоже спасибо, я уверен, вы найдете происходящее интересным. – на этих словах некоторые ученики недоуменно переглянулись. Гарри постарался не усмехнуться: он был более чем уверен, что воспоминания об уроке кое-кто потом с интересом изучит в думосброде, а то и просто в голове кого-нибудь из присутствующих.

— Я начну наш урок с вопроса, который, казалось бы, к реформам дела не имеет: по-вашему почему древние рода так уважаемы? Ведь есть богатые рода полукровок, у которых бизнес в мире маглов. Так почему?

Он поморщился, увидев лес поднятых рук.

— Только не надо мне тут рассказывать про ценность чистой крови. Вопрос не об этом.

— Вы не цените чистоту крови, Инспектор? – подал голос кто-то из аудитории.

Гарри хмыкнул и прошелся по залу, размышляя как лучше донести этот момент до ребят:

— Просто вопрос не о том. Представьте, что вы чистокровный маг в пикси знает каком поколении, но предшественники растратили все денежное состояние и репутацию, а лично вы талантами не вышли. Что делает вас и вашу семью ценным в такой ситуации? Какое наследие ценится превыше всякого? Что передают из поколения в поколение у людей, связанных не кровью, но фамилией?

Ученики заинтересованно зашептались, но рука лишь одного подростков была поднята спустя едва ли минуту как отзвучал вопрос. Когда-нибудь Гарри Поттера перестанет удивлять, как быстро в любой ситуации ориентировался подрастающий Темный Лорд.

— Да, мистер Реддл?

— Знания, сэр, - ответил староста с самым серьезным видом. – Если бы я был волшебником из древнего рода, у которого не осталось уважения и денег, остались бы передаваемые знания и таланты рода.

Ситуация была забавна еще и тем, что данная гипотетическая ситуация была для Реддла реальностью. Хотя род Салазара пользовался уважением, он был скорее легендой, чем реальной политической силой. Осознавая ироничность момента, Гарри криво улыбнулся:

— Верно. Книги, манускрипты, некоторые умения, воспоминания – все это, передается в древних семьях из рук в руки. Их волшебники в большинстве своем хранят, чтобы подчеркнуть свой статус и помнить о былом величии, многие даже никогда не открывают. Держат ради самого факта наличия. Но давайте представим вот что: случится резкое падение всех валют, кризис, при котором ваш статус будет ничем. Конец света, война – что угодно. Что случится? Все сожгут или утратят эти книги, артефакты просто ради того, что выжить, неосвоенные знания превратятся в пыль... Разве это правильно?

Он обвел взглядом класс. 

— Владение ради владения. Да, кто-то может по-настоящему увлекаться этим, но разве тогда хранящийся объект не теряет смысл? Разве знания записываются для того, чтобы вечность лежать на полке, а затем истлеть? – к последним фразам голос Пауэлла становился ниже, глубже, поневоле заставлял вслушаться. Заметив это, маг достал что-то из кармана мантии.

Дети пока притихли, обдумывая услышанное. Многие из них могли припомнить в своих семейных библиотеках хотя бы один-два тома, к которым родители запретили прикасаться, поскольку это «наследие», которое стоило только передавать следующему поколению, но никогда не использовать, не читать, даже не открывать.

Воспользовавшись задумчивостью своей аудитории, Гарри глотнул чуть-чуть зелья, откашлялся и продолжил:

— А теперь я продемонстрирую подтверждение своим словам. Сейчас в Британии мы почти не осваиваем стихии, в то время как волшебники из Франции, - легкий кивок в сторону группы учеников, - являются одними из лучших в покорении ветра. И я говорю не о квиддиче. Вы когда-нибудь думали каковое это: летать без метлы?

Многие удивленно воззрились на учеников из Франции, а в глазах Реддла зажегся неподдельный интерес. Он уже давно интересовался этим разделом магии, потихоньку практиковался, но пока даже не задумывался о том, чтобы самостоятельно летать. 

— Интересно, да? - Пауэлл улыбнулся детям, а затем поманил рукой кого-то из французской группы. — Мисс Атталь, не могли бы вы подойти ко мне? 

— Конечно, сэр, - с акцентом произнесла молодая француженка и изящно поднялась со своего места, выходя в центр аудитории.

— Спасибо, - кивнул Пауэлл и продолжил. – Мисс Атталь любезно согласилась продемонстрировать свое умение всем нам. Прошу.

Девушка кивнула, и, аккуратно придерживая форменную мантию руками, спокойно и плавно оторвалась от пола. При этом она и не думала взмахивать палочкой и зачитывать заклинания. Она пожелала и просто сделала. Недолго повисев в воздухе, девушка затем опустилась рядом с Инспектором, не выказав никакой усталости.

— Благодарю за демонстрацию, – он кивнул еще раз, и юная волшебница вернулась на свое место. - Мисс Атталь в школе обучали с ранних лет этому искусству. Французы в принципе по большей части склонны к магии ветра, но не думайте, что у нас, британских волшебников, просто нет таких талантов. Если вы думаете, что Хогвартс был построен гоблинами или другими волшебными существами – вы ошибаетесь. Основатели использовали во всю подчиненные стихии и особенно – землю и строили сами.

Он обвел руками помещения, обращая внимания детей на исполинские стены замка, пропитанные магией.

— А сейчас подумайте: знаком ли вам хоть один волшебник строитель? Рассматривается ли эта специальность вообще, как профессия или любой сразу с легким пренебрежением скажет: «Ну, это для гоблинов…»? И все же одни из самых великих волшебных сооружений построили маги, например Ильверморни так же был возведен самостоятельно.

Гарри поправил очки, игнорируя головную боль:

— Конечно, кто-то скажет: а почему и не отдать это сложное занятие кому-то еще, не волшебникам. Почему не облегчить свою жизнь? Зачем вообще этим заниматься? Ведь мы высшие создания, благословленные самой магией, - патетично произнес он, явно передразнивая кого-то. — Но вот что: то, что вы построите сами, на своей магии, будет жить с вами, сражаться на вашей стороне, охранять вернее любых чар. Неужели все еще не хотите научиться? – он очаровательно улыбнулся. – Поднимите руки, если мне удалось заинтересовать вас в обучении стихиям.

Робко в воздух поднялось сначала всего пара рук, но потом их число росло и постепенно поглядывая друг на друга, руки подняли почти все. 

— Спасибо. Вижу, вы отлично поняли цель реформ, которые сейчас происходят: мы хотим дать возможность вам и будущим поколениям волшебников расширить свои умения далеко за пределы нынешних. Не буду давать ложных надежд: достижение этого – наше общее дело и вряд ли произойдет в один день. Если Министерство позволит, в программу в первую очередь войдут такие вот ознакомительные уроки, на основе которых мы составим первые профильные классы. Теперь все зависит от вас. Ваше будущее зависит от вас.

— А можем мы… - несмело подняла руку одна девочка из Когтеврана. – Обсудить это с родителями?

Пауэлл решительно кивнул:

— Конечно. Я не налагаю никаких запретов. Вы вольны поделиться этим уроком и воспоминание о нем со всеми, с кем пожелаете.

Ответ вызвал новую волну перешептываний: о самой возможности делиться воспоминаниями знали далеко не все. Это было еще одно невежество, которое следовало искоренить. 

Рыцари отреагировали на все услышанное по-разному. Малфой осторожно поглядывал на Инспектора: последняя фраза была явным намеком, что мужчина не просто разрешал, он хотел, чтобы этот урок стал достоянием общественности. Блэк почти был готов сорваться с места и унестись в совятню, чтобы отправить своей многочисленной родне письма с требованием выдать древние книги и прочие артефакты, которые, как оказалось, зазря пылились без дела. Нотт покусывал конец пера, прикидывая, стоит ли вообще что-то говорить своим после письма отца. Лестрейндж смотрел в пространство перед собой и мыслями был явно где-то не в Хогвартсе.

Том Реддл, в отличии от них всех, почти все время лекции что-то увлеченно записывал в свой дневник, и только сам староста знал, что дневник еще и отвечал. Как оказалось, это невероятно удобно: как бы разделить свое сознание на два равных. И хотя их подход к проблемам был одинаков, можно было бросить одновременно усилия как бы двух человек на обдумывание разных областей. Это был какой-то новый уровень многозадачности. 

— Что же, на этом все. Вы все свободны, - произнес наконец Инспектор, снова извлекая из кармана мантии непрозрачный фиал и неторопливо направляясь прочь из класса. 

На этом проведенный Инспектором урок завершился. И, чьим бы сторонником он ни был, эффект был произведен неизгладимый: совятня в этот день была популярна как никогда, а в гостиной Гриффиндора и Когтеврана пришлось устанавливать очередь на разговоры по камину. Хорошо, что слизеринцы были более обеспокоены приватностью своих бесед, а вот пуффендуйцы просто предпочитали никуда не спешить.

Отправляясь на встречу Хепзибой Смит, Гарри Поттер желал всех успехов Дамблдору, Реддлу и Гриндевальду в попытках разгадать его истинные мотивы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Большое спасибо за ваши подписки и кудосы!)  
К сожалению или к счастью, автор устроился на работу (практически учителем трансфигурации), так что времени на написание будет куда меньше, но я постараюсь ради вас выдавать продолжение почаще!


	4. Глава 3. Когда у вашего соперника все тузы, остается только один выход: опрокинуть стол

Рассказы о первом открытом уроке быстро покинули гостеприимные стены Хогвартса, и вскоре то тут, то там обсуждались и в обычных домах, и в кулуарах Министерства, обрастая теориями и новыми подробностями. Кто-то только утвердился в мысли, что Пауэлл – ставленник Гриндевальда, но большинство склонялось к мысли, что кем бы ни был Инспектор, на тему образования он абсолютно прав. Особенно сейчас, когда война уничтожала семьи, наследия и артефакты, пережившие когда-то целые вехи в истории.

Очень скоро Вайолет сообщила Поттеру с беззлобной ухмылкой, что Министерство было вынужденно создать группу дополнительной подготовки в школе. Их просто… Завалило письмами настолько, что пришлось срочно организовывать портал, выбрасывающий корреспонденцию в бездонное хранилище. Однако, без подвоха не обошлось: пока запись школьников на этот курс проводилась только через запрос родителей, адресованный лично Пауэллу… Кажется, кто-то из мелких чинуш уж очень хотел отомстить за почтовый сюрприз. Надо ли говорить, что у них ничего не вышло?

Тем временем полезных новостей от семьи Малфоя так и не поступало, и Реддл был вынужден начать действовать сам. Он всегда хорошо справлялся с задачей по очарованию учителей, которые обожали преподавание и старательных молодых людей, с единственным исключением в виде Дамблдора. И поскольку одно исключение – только подтверждение правила, Гарольд Пауэлл не должен был оказать сильное сопротивление, по мнению старосты. 

Впрочем, следовало быть настороже и самому не попасть в ловушку. Но Том Реддл был настроен решительно. От его успеха зависело не только его положение в школе, но и лояльность его круга, что было даже важнее. Он был пока не настолько силен, чтобы удержать их исключительно страхом и личным могуществом, приходилось прилагать усилия. 

Поиск подхода к новому человеку всегда требовал немного подготовки: изучение объекта, несколько отрепетированных улыбок, иногда подходящих шуток, тщательно подобранный внешний вид и заготовленная тема разговора. Том Реддл не надеялся просто на удачу, у него был план, всегда план. К сожалению, пока в распоряжении была только поверхностная информация о цели, включая личные наблюдения. Волшебник по имени Гарольд Пауэлл был серьезен, любил обсудить сложную магию, почти не сидел на одном месте и принимал какие-то зелья. Также была теория, что у Инспектора есть некий артефакт, помогающий быть в двух местах одновременно, но на этом информация, полученная из наблюдений, заканчивалась.

Завершив подготовку, Наследник Слизерина приступил к активной фазе плана. Найти Пауэлла в замке было сложнее, чем казалось, но в этот раз Инспектору не повезло задержаться в своем кабинете, где его и нашел староста, буквально загоняя в угол фактом своего присутствия. Пауэлл еле заметно дернулся, но криво улыбнулся:

— Вы что-то хотели, мистер Реддл?

Том делал все так, как и задумал: слабо улыбнулся, слегка нерешительно отводя взгляд с налетом грусти. Инспектор должен был почувствовать сострадание к проблеме сироты, сопричастность…

— Да, сэр. Я хотел бы записаться в группу. Видите ли, у меня нет родителей, которые могли бы подать ходатайство... – он сделал вид, что замялся, не зная, как продолжить фразу.

Минуту Инспектор молчал, сканируя Реддла взглядом, будто пытался найти какой-то ответ. Ответ все не находился, и в итоге Пауэлл вздохнул.

— Да, я в курсе вашей ситуации. И, думаю, что могу сделать для вас исключение при определенных условиях, - наконец сказал он, поправляя очки и перебирая бумаги на столе.

Том кинул на мужчину быстрый и еле заметный оценивающий взгляд:

— Условиях, сэр?

— Да. Мне нужен помощник со сбором некоторого материала. Работа несложная, но объем весьма большой. 

— Я справлюсь, не сомневайтесь, - теперь Том поднял взгляд от пола и выглядел преисполненным надеждой. Что было не далеко от правды: если Инспектор сделает его своим помощником, подобраться к тайнам этого мага будет в разы проще. Это был замечательный вариант, пусть ради этого и придется подвинуть некоторые свои другие планы. Он был близок к нахождению своих загадочно потерявшихся родственников, но это могло подождать еще немного.

\- Я наслышан о ваших академических достижениях, но объем и правда большой. Мне нужен в ближайшие дни обзор литературы по трансфигурации за период от первого сборника от Фредерика Гневливого до книги Моник Базель-Ален, вышедшей в прошлом году. Все с подробными аннотациями и комментариями по каждой главе, - волшебник прекратил сортировать бумаги и, опершись локтями о стол, положил подбородок на переплетенные пальцы, пристально глядя на Реддла.

Гарри Поттер в свои годы уже хорошо умел держать лицо и теперь с равнодушным выражением всматривался в реакцию подрастающего Темного Лорда. По факту задание заключалось в том, чтобы сделать подробный обзор всей литературы по трансфигурации едва ли не с самого её основания. И поскольку это была именно трансфигурация, можно было быть уверенным, что за помощью к преподавателю по предмету Реддл не пойдет.   
Проще говоря, Пауэлл достаточно бесчестно дал задание, невыполнимое для обычного ученика, но Том только улыбнулся и кивнул.

Собственное раздражение на самоуверенность этого мальчишки неприятно царапнуло душу, и Гарольд добавил:

— А, вот еще что... Если вы хоть немного сомневаетесь, что справитесь - не беритесь.  
Сильная неясная эмоция ударилась в щиты. Свое раздражение резонировало с другим, чуждым, а еще там было неверие, желание доказать, быть признанным, лучшим. Наследник Слизерина был настроен еще более решительно, чем в начале. Мало кто смел сомневаться в нем. Он был лучшим в учебе, могущественным и привлекательным, а также тратил много сил на поддержание своего статуса скромного, но блистательного старосты. Он подавлял так много эмоций ради этого, но увы, ни одна из них не была секретом для Инспектора.

— Я обязательно справлюсь, сэр. Я вас не подведу, - уверенностью во взгляде Тома можно было резать металл, но этого было мало, чтобы впечатлить человека, дважды победившего Темного Лорда.

— Буду надеяться, что так и будет, - криво улыбнулся Поттер. Да, так будет лучше для всех: пусть лучше Волдеморт перечитает и систематизирует все собрание книг по трансфигурации, чем будет заниматься созданием крестражей и прочими темными делишками. 

— Как говорится: время летит, когда развлекаешься, - довольный собственными мыслями, Гарольд бросил, с легким весельем наблюдая, как спина уходящего старосты от этих слов распрямляется еще больше, хотя казалось, что уже прямее некуда. 

Наследник Слизерина умел принимать вызов.

***

Том Реддл действительно был верен своему обещанию: через два дня он лично с вежливой улыбкой передал Пауэллу самый длинный свиток из когда-либо увиденных Гарольдом в его жизни. Гарри Поттер начинал подумывать, что в стане злодеев не так уж и плохо: они похоже все могли то ли работать чисто на злости, то ли прогибать под себя время и пространство круче любого маховика.

И все же кое-что выдавало измотанное состояние вечно идеального старосты: пальцы слегка подрагивали, а под глазами появились темные круги. Будь это кто-нибудь другой, Поттер бы очень корил себя за такое отношение к ребенку. Но Тома Реддла жалеть было нельзя: даже в этом возрасте тот натворил дел, за которые заслуживал и худшего наказания. 

Но итог был один: у Инспектора теперь появился помощник и постоянная ходячая головная боль в самом прямом смысле.

К счастью, объявлялся в кабинете Инспектора староста только по вечерам, каким-то чудом освободив свое внеучебное расписание, чтобы помогать с материалами для будущих уроков и выполнять прочие поручения из разряда подай-принеси. К своему удивлению, Поттер не чувствовал со стороны Реддла гнева за подобные просьбы, только любопытство и настороженность.

Сам староста бегло просканировал кабинет, к которому теперь имел доступ, но ничего интересного не нашел: вероятно, шпион Гриндевальда был достаточно умен и осторожен, чтобы не оставлять улики там, где их легко обнаружить. Работа на Инспектора была несколько нудной, но также помогала систематизировать собственные знания, так что не раздражала из-за потери времени. Поиски родственников, конечно, приостановились, но они и не были приоритетом. А вот к артефактам основателей явно был нужен новый подход…

В четверг неожиданно порадовал Эйвери, который умудрился выполнить свое задание: усевшись рядом с Малфоем, он представил компании своего нового товарища из Дурмстранга. Иностранца звали Антонин Долохов и он был тем самым безумным волшебником, который разобрался с кем-то из гриффов при помощи посоха и грубой силы. Этот факт давал ему сразу сто очков вперед в глазах всего Слизерина, так что перемену рассадки за столом все приняли воодушевленно, за исключением Лестренджа, который весь обед косился на новичка очень неласково. 

Для себя Том решил на ближайшем собрании поднять тему повышения Эйвери до ближнего круга, тот был весьма полезен последнее время. Обсудить предстояло многое: от своих семей чистокровки получили много корреспонденции. Полезной информации о Пауэлле там не было, но вопрос обучения у него обсуждался весьма бурно. Лестренджи внезапно буквально добровольно-принудительно записали Рудольфуса на все занятия, которые только могут появиться. Родственники Альфарда радостно разругались между собой, так что бедные совы семьи по пять раз на дню приносили ему то разрешения записаться на курсы, то категорические отказы. Малфои придерживались нейтралитета, но согласие дали, а Нотту отец пока так и не ответил на запрос.

Похожий разброд во мнениях был у большинства древнейших магических семей, что было забавно, так как, казалось бы, они должны были ценить новые магические знания больше всех. Это было правдой, но в то же время многие боялись, что в итоге их заставят выдать семейные секреты, которых было тем больше, чем древнее род… И все же подбирающаяся к магическим кварталам война заставляла их всех задуматься.

В это же время Дамблдор собирал политическую оппозицию, но она встречалась с теми же проблемами, что и группа Пауэлла: мало кто был заинтересован в дебатах и вложениях денег в такие темы, когда боевые действия проходили буквально на пороге. Альбус мог сколько угодно сверкать глазами и произносить высокопарные речи, но британские волшебники по большей части продолжали радостно вариться в котле собственных забот. Таким образом Орден-не-Феникса только подливал масла в огонь, не принося ни успеха себе, ни серьезных проблем оппозиции.

***

Еще одна неделя нынешней жизни Гарольда Пауэлла пролетела достаточно быстро и без новых событий, пока в воскресенье вечером сессию подготовки к открытому уроку на понедельник, не прервало одно событие:

В окно кабинета Инспектора влетел крупный черный ворон, сразу нагло усаживаясь на руку Пауэлла под удивленный взгляд со стороны присутствующего тут же Реддла. К лапе ворона была прикреплена небольшая свернутая записка, и беглая проверка на магию ничего не показала: ни ворон, ни письмо никак не отслеживались. Будто почувствовав магию, ворон только больнее впился в руку когтями, что было весьма неприятно даже через одежду. Инспектор поморщился.

«Дурной знак», - подумал Гарри, но все равно отвязал записку.

В записке жестким, слегка дерганным подчерком были начертаны слова, заставившие кровь в жилах на секунду похолодеть:

«_В некоторых кругах поговаривают, что вы работаете на меня, месье Пауэлл. Так может, сделаем слухи реальностью? Не хочу скатываться до всяких банальностей, вроде угроз, что заберу все, что вам дорого, так что опустим эту часть. Да или нет? Буду ждать вашего ответа, господин Инспектор_.»

Записка вспыхнула в руках Гарри от точечного, очень яростного проявления его же магии, и ворон отшатнулся от вспышки, отпуская руку и перебираясь на окно.

— Прочь! – почти зашипел на него маг, и птица испуганно каркнув, упорхнула.  
Пока Инспектор тянулся к своему зелью от нервов, Том Реддл ускоренно анализировал увиденное. И вот он-то знал, что вороны – постоянные посланники Гриндевальда. А это шипение в конце звучало очень, очень знакомо. Почти как парселтанг, и заставляла кровь быстрее бежать по венам от внезапного прилива адреналина. А это вспышка письма!   
Послание явно не самоуничтожилось, так как птица ждала ответ, а значит сам Инспектор поджег бумагу, не используя палочку. Значило ли это, что Гарольд так же, как и сам Том, тяготел к магии огня? 

Всю жизнь Реддл гордился, но в то же время тяготился своей исключительностью, своим талантом. Он превозносил себя над остальными, но и отделял: не было никого столь же могущественного, с кем можно было бы обсудить свои умения. С исключением, как обычно, в лице Дамблдора, но ему то точно не расскажешь, как мечтаешь подпалить бороду некого Вульфрика Брайана щелчком пальцев. Теперь было больше причин не только втереться в доверие Гарольда Пауэлла, но и попытаться переманить на свою сторону. Возможно, Том сможет найти для него причины поменять одного Темного Лорда на другого…

***

Том многому научился у своего дневника: разобрав его магию по полочкам, он воссоздал нечто подобное в себе. Построил дворец памяти, который был сродни эйдетической памяти, но одновременно существовал и не существовал. Он мог хранить там абсолютно все, но, чтобы прикоснуться, заново пережить эти воспоминания нужно было сосредотачиваться и терпеть боль. Снова и снова пропускать себя будто через жернова, перезапуская в памяти тот или иной момент. Но они были кристально ясными, яснее, чем, когда происходили наяву. Он сомневался, что хоть кто-то в его возрасте способен на такое.

Реддл мог бы избавиться от боли. Обратиться к темной магии, попросить ее облегчить ношу, но нет. Лучше других староста знал, видел, что темная магия делает с волшебниками. Она обещает все на свете, но как только тебе не хватает сил самому расплатиться с ней, она забирает не спрашивая. Чаще всего ее блюдом становится разум, который она с наслаждением поглощает, делая волшебника одержимым жестокостью, импульсивностью, магией ради магии. Медленно и со вкусом она заставляет забыть об изначальной цели соглашения, привязывая крепче пут.

Том отказывался быть обманутым дешевым трюком. Темная магия не могла предложить ему ничего, чего бы он не смог получить сам. Кроме крестражей. Они стали единственной слабиной, которую так не хотелось признавать. Магия должна быть только инструментом в умелых руках, не кукловодом. Походить на жалких одержимых было постыдно, сделало бы его таким же уродливым, слабым…

Слабость - самый худший грех. Для него не было бы падения ниже, худшего предательства от самого себя. Так что уж лучше боль, трясущиеся руки, застилающий глаза холодный пот и желающие лопнуть от напряжения вены, лишь бы не зависимость от кого-то или чего-то.   
Его тело сгорбилось, скребя пальцами по холодным влажным плитам Тайной Комнаты, пока сам он стоял в воспоминании о солнечном дне, когда Блэк выбежал из-за колонны, желая принести новости от своего семейства. Том смотрел со стороны на себя, стоящего рядом с Милли и Блэком, подмечая детали, которые не заметил и, казалось бы, не запомнил в тот день.

Разговор проигрывался вновь, точная копия произошедшего, но уже лишенная испытанных тогда эмоций, субъективного восприятия. Больше не мешала необходимость поспешить на собрание, собственное раздражение. Это было отчасти увлекательно, хотел бы он воспринимать все вот так рационально всегда, избавиться от эмоций.

Теперь он подмечал даже крохотные детали: например, то, с каким глупым лицом на него смотрела Милли Альбарн. И кто вообще сделал эту дурочку старостой? Наконец, она ушла, и Реддл проследовал за отходящей компанией воспоминаний в нишу. В целом, разговор шел именно так, как он помнил, пока одна фраза Блэка не заставила сконцентрировать внимание и усилием отмотать на пару моментов назад.

Блэк снова ходил туда-сюда, размахивая руками, голос его подрагивал от ярости:

— Я все сделал. Попросил своих родственников… надавить на нового Инспектора, узнать, что возможно. Он… Он просто отмахнулся! Тетя орала, как бешеная мантикора, что этот чертов выродок Поттеров посмел игнорировать наш род и плевать хотел даже на возможность взять кого-то из Блэков в личные ученики! 

То резко взмахнул рукой, останавливая воспоминание. 

Выродок Поттеров… Блэк сказал это, похоже и сам не заметив важности информации от гнева. Да и сам староста был не лучше: не обратил внимание, не придал значения из-за суматошного дня. Поддался эмоциям и не остановился, чтобы проанализировать.

Что же… Теперь у Тома была зацепка, Пауэлл больше не был абсолютно неизвестной величиной, которой невозможно просто манипулировать. Если у него есть родственники – значит и уязвимость. Значит, это можно будет обратить в свою пользу. А если вдруг не получится переманить Инспектора на свою сторону – можно будет подать на блюде эту информацию бедным испуганным древним и благородным семьям волшебников. И уж они-то разорвут Инспектора на части. 

А после они будут очень, очень благодарны скромному слизеринцу Тому Реддлу, который дружит с их детьми и был так любезен дать им идеальное оружие против угрозы. Это будет беспроигрышный вариант и еще одна возможность шантажировать волшебника. Инспектор больше никогда не посмеет смотреть на Наследника самого Салазара свысока.

Ликование наполнило его душу, и тело, скорчившееся на полу подземелья, холодно рассмеялось.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Часть должна была выйти позже и быть больше, но я был так поражен количеством отзывов, что не смог ждать! Огромное спасибо за вашу поддержку, это все правда очень многое для меня значит!   
Что думаете об этой части? В фанфике приближается интересное событие, рискнете угадать какое? А так же попрошу вас (если будет время и желание) составить список из 3 самых нелюбимых персонажей этого временного отрезка мира ГП. С ними может случиться, а может и не случиться нечто...)


	5. Глава 4. Хороший, конечно, это был выход, но уж больно плохой

Черный, извилистый, но абсолютно геометрически идеальный коридор с блестящей плиткой до боли напоминал Министерский. Однако совсем не как в Министерстве здесь было пусто и безлюдно, а еле-заметный тусклый свет отдавал синим. Это было так реально и в то же время сюрреалистично, что он замер, пораженный, всматриваясь в полумрак. 

Пронизывающий холод, казалось, клубился как туман в углах коридоров. Инстинкт выживания вызывал желание бежать, требовал бежать, но чье-то холодное прикосновение к шее сзади приморозило к месту как заклинание остолбенения. 

– Поттер, – ужасно знакомый насмешливый голос отразился эхом от стен и будто от самих костей внутри тела. – Поттер. Вот мы снова и встретились.

«Повернись, посмотри», – билась в голове мысль. Хотя даже сейчас он знал, что неизвестность страшнее всего, что можно увидеть – тело отказывалось преодолевать страх, парализованное.

С ужасом он ощущал, как руки тяжелеют, наполняясь холодной, чужой магией. Она требовала рвать, уничтожать, заставляла пальцы сомкнуться на чужом горле или – еще лучше, – на собственном.

– Послушай, Гарри, – мягко произнес уже другой, женский голос. – Это бессмысленно. В глубине души ты знаешь, что я не совру тебе. Ты знаешь, что должен сделать. Все очень просто, ты будешь свободен.

Головная боль нарастала, пока не стала почти невыносимой, и он заскрипел зубами, теряя самообладание:

– Да пошел ты к черту, ты и твои мерзкие трюки. 

Как же надоело. Будто день за днем он жил в этом замкнутом круге, бродил по этим лабиринтам, подавлял свою и чужую злость и раздражение. Вся его жизнь была такой. Все было бессмысленным. Но значило ли это, что он собирался сдаваться? Ни за что.

Сила, копившаяся в руках, достигла критической точки, и магия взорвалась, разнося коридор и стоявших в нем вдребезги.

***

Гарри резко открыл глаза, проснувшись в своей комнате и прогоняя ощущение осевшей каменной крошки на языке. Однако головная боль, преследовавшая во сне, не хотела так просто сдаваться. Пару минут он пролежал без движения и закрыв глаза, теша надежду, что кошмар – дурацкое совпадение и спасения мира от него сегодня никто не ожидает. К сожалению, неприятные ощущения не отступали.

– Да ты издеваешься, – прохрипел он, открывая глаза и рывком вставая с постели, что вызвало новую волну головной боли и раздраженного шипения. Инспектор проверил время – сейчас был первый час ночи, что заставило еще больше разозлиться.

– И где Мордред носит в такое время порядочного старосту? – губы сами собой искривились в безрадостной усмешке, ведь Пауэлл был одним из немногих, кого мальчишка не сумел обмануть этим образом идеального студента. 

Впервые решив отправиться в Хогвартс в этом времени, Гарри хотел создать копию карты Мародеров, но потом понял, что на это уйдет неоправданное количество сил. А следить ему, в первую очередь, следовало только за одним весьма конкретным учеником. Что было куда проще, особенно учитывая некоторые обстоятельства. 

Гарольд подошел к столу и нашел одну из спрятанных под тройным дном стола склянок, чтобы добавить её содержимое в заранее заготовленное зелье, которое затем вылил в думосброс. Серебристая поверхность пошла рябью, и показала знакомые стены Тайной комнаты.

– Что и требовалось доказать, – он устало кивнул изображению и вздохнул, потирая переносицу. – Вот и что мне с тобой делать?

Очень хотелось раздраженно ворваться в подземелья, вправить Реддлу мозги и отправить спать, но что-то подсказывало Инспектору, что реакция на это не будет положительной. Вряд ли наследник Слизерина будет рад узнать, что его тайное убежище не такое уж и тайное, и, скорее всего, отреагирует непредсказуемо и неистово. 

Что было сейчас совсем не на руку: похоже, с распространением слухов о принадлежности Инспектора к штабу Гриндевальда, Дамблдор начал активнее вставлять палки в колеса всем планам, что отбирало много времени. От одной мысли об этом, Гарольд глухо зарычал. Похоже, сон ближайшие пару часов ему не грозил. 

Вместо этого он наскоро оделся, поставил вокруг рабочего стола купол и достал зеркало, через которое общался со своей коллегой. Вайолет жила и работала в другом часовом поясе, а значит, вполне могла бодрствовать. Через буквально минуту ожидания она появилась в отражении.

– Пауэлл? Какой неожиданный сюрприз в такое время, – она улыбнулась сухо, но вместе с тем тепло.

– Мне… Не спалось, так что решил поработать. Есть что-нибудь, требующее внимание?

Вайолет задумчиво наклонила голову:

– Да, пожалуй. Слухи о вашей принадлежности к лагерю Гриндевальда теперь идут скорее с его же стороны. У нас нет прямых подтверждений, но, похоже, таким образом он старается вынудить вас подтвердить или опровергнуть эти слухи во всеуслышание. 

Инспектор устало хмыкнул. В целом, он чего-то такого и ждал.

– Мне стоит дать интервью какому-нибудь изданию?

– Я бы на вашем месте так не поступала, – волшебница покачала головой, и в её глазах заблестели искорки веселья. – Возможно, мы сможем использовать эту ситуацию в нашу пользу и дальше. Многие именитые семьи будут более благосклонны из страха, что за вами стоит не только политическая сила.

Гарольд удивленно рассмеялся.

– Думаете, стоит заставлять их бояться еще больше? Они и так боятся: меня, Министерства, зарубежного сообщества. Но Министерство пытается быть карающей дланью, а получается лишь звон молота об наковальню – не впечатляет древние семьи. А я же... Я действую их методами, знаю их секреты. Я вызываю еще и уважение. Будут ли они уважать, если решат, что я всего лишь марионетка Гриндевальда? – он на секунду призадумался. – Впрочем, ты права, скорее всего, те из них, кто не склонен часто использовать мозги, уже так решили. Не будем разрушать пока их представление о мире. Что-нибудь еще?

– Полагаю, вам известна фамилия Пруэтт… – теперь волшебница выглядела почти зловещей.

– О… – протянул Инспектор. – Так вот кого к нам отправили. Я уже думал, что он не станет засылать новых шпионов и ограничится перевербовкой. К сожалению, порадовать особо не могу: у меня мало на них информации, так что решай сама, как поступишь. Возможно, у них прибавится здравомыслия… Со временем…

На это волшебница вопросительно подняла бровь. Она-то как раз не особо верила в подобный исход, так как была политиком не первый день.

– И насчет того, о чем мы говорили в прошлый раз… Не передумали?

Теперь улыбка на лице Инспектора была весьма неприятной:

– Да ни за что. Это отличный план.

– И вам уже прекрасно известно мое мнение на этот счет, – она хмурилась, явно желая оспорить, но в то же время не видела смысла, понимая, что он уже все для себя решил. 

Гарольд тепло улыбнулся:

– Несомненно. Но я прекрасно знаю свою роль в этой партии.

Волшебница на это только больше нахмурилась. Она хорошо держала лицо, но беспокойство все равно плескалось в глубине глаз. Пауэлл лишь покачал головой и снова улыбнулся.  
Они попрощались, и он, все еще улыбаясь, провел пальцами по разложенной на столе карте. Благодаря Тому Реддлу, Инспектора вместо сна ждала долгая ночь планирования.

***

На следующее утро любимый староста Слизерина проснулся совершенно разбитым. Ночь вытаскивания из себя воспоминаний не прошла даром, и теперь он как самая настоящая змея буквально выползал из подземелий, еле сдерживаясь от того, чтобы не зашипеть на попадающихся по пути учеников. Обычные зелья от головной боли не помогали, и оставалась лишь маленькая надежда, что боль отступит сама.

На завтраке к нему подбежала первокурсница Слизерина и вручила фиал зелья. Она торопливо и явно стесняясь лепетала что-то про то, что зелье ей передала староста Когтеврана, которой передал кто-то из новеньких, которому передал еще кто-то, кому вроде передала мадам Помфи… В общем, цепочка передач была достаточно длинной.

Это было весьма странно, ведь мадам скорее просто вызвала бы его к себе в лазарет, но отказываться от зелья Реддл не стал. Если кто-то и хочет его отравить – действовать так было слишком уж очевидно. Он, конечно, не переоценивал интеллектуальные способности остальных учеников, но одно единственное зелье было просто проверить. По запаху оно напоминало Укрепляющий бальзам, но по виду слегка отличалось: хотя цвет и был правильным, сквозь прозрачное стекло просматривались золотые искорки. Это определенно стоило изучения. 

Чем бы его не хотели отравить – это было либо что-то действительно интересное, либо очередная глупая воздыхательница, решившая сыпануть в зелье блесток для «красоты». Но это подождет, за завтраком ему нужно было решить пару вопросов. 

Рыцари уже сидели на своих местах подле старосты, но сейчас важнее были не они:

– Антонин, – Реддл дружелюбно улыбался, загоняя подальше желание скривиться от головной боли и чужих голосов, – Я слышал, многие твои товарищи, приехавшие из Дурмстранга, обеспокоены отсутствием практики темных заклинаний в Хогвартсе.

Долохов усмехнулся:

– Ну в целом так. Не могу сказать, что их прям много, – он не уловил предостерегающую ухмылку Реддла и честно продолжил: – Все больше обеспокоены делами на фронте и своими семьями. А что?

Староста вздохнул:

– Ты, наверное, уже заметил, что в Хогвартсе иная политика по поводу такой магии. Честно говоря, мы, слизеринцы, очень обеспокоены, что у наших иностранных собратьев такая проблема. Весь этот запрет – сплошной политический фарс, а для вас это часть традиций, культуры. 

Он бросил короткие взгляды по сторонам и наклонился чуть вперед к сидевшему через стол Антонину, заговорщицки понижая голос:

– Я помогаю с материалами Генеральному Инспектору, и, если наберется достаточно желающих, думаю, я смогу убедить его добавить факультатив.

Глаза иностранца загорелись. Никто из них особо не верил, что в Британии действительно сохранят их учебные дисциплины, да и в целом многие дурмстрангцы с пренебрежением относились к образованию с Туманного Альбиона. 

– Правда? 

Долохов пока не знал, что в словах Реддла не сомневаются, так что Том просто улыбнулся, кивая.

– Конечно. Главное – собрать побольше желающих. Нерационально организовывать класс для пары человек, не так ли? Я также думаю, что некоторые студенты Хогвартса тоже будут заинтересованы, – после короткого взгляда его рыцари сразу же поняли, о каких студентах идет речь, и активно закивали.

– Истинно так. Будем рады помочь набрать желающих, – важно кивнул Малфой.

– Да. Если ты справишься, – недовольно бросил Лейстрендж Долохову, чем заслужил пристальный взгляд Реддла, вынужденного подавлять очередной резкий приступ головной боли. 

Рудольфус явно на каникулах растерял последние клетки мозга и инстинкт самосохранения. Конечно, Том ценил его совсем не за высокий интеллект, но и таким тупым раньше его рыцарь вроде не был. От желания преподать урок идиоту удерживало одно только представление, как разболится голова самого Тома от чужих криков. Даже думать об этом было больно.

Хотелось завыть, запустить кубком с соком кому-нибудь в голову и спрятаться в самом темном уголке подземелья и выкинуть собственные внутренности. Если бы Реддл любил приложится к спиртному, то бы сравнил это с мощным похмельем. 

Распрощавшись с рыцарями, он пополз в сторону подземелий. Первые занятия сегодня начинались после обеда, так что у Реддла было время переждать головную боль в темноте и тишине, заодно проверив зелье. Свободный доступ к одной из лабораторий был как нельзя кстати. 

К удивлению старосты, все реакции зелья указывали на то, что это простое укрепляющее. Пришлось порядочно перебрать все ингредиенты, которые могли дать такой эффект золотых искр, и посоветоваться с дневником, пока они не пришли к выводу, что дополнительным элементом был ингредиент из противотемномагического зелья.

Он замер, пустым взглядом уставившись на дневник, который пару секунду тоже молчал, чтобы потом начать покрываться почти истеричными строчками текста.

«_Кто-то узнал? Но как? Ты рассказал кому-то?! Этого не может быть! Кто-то знает, кто-то следит за тобой. Следит за нами. Может даже знает обо мне, может…_»

– Хватит, – резко прервал поток появляющихся строк староста и сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая нервы. Головная боль продолжала быть почти нестерпимой и мешала думать.

– Хватит, – повторил он, продолжая глубоко дышать и успокаивая забившееся от адреналина сердце. – Для начала мы выяснили, что зелье безопасно, и я его выпью. Не без предварительного эксперимента, конечно.

Дневник молчал. Будучи в некоторой степени копией Тома, он прекрасно знал, что старосте больше всего хотелось метнуть фиал в стену, но головная боль побеждала. Паранойя, свойственная им обоим, однако, тоже не молчала, но тут дело было за малым: проверив зелье всеми известными им способами в лаборатории, оставалось только дать его какому-нибудь живому существу. Человек был бы предпочтительнее, но, если с ним случится что-то фатальное, школа снова окажется в опасности. 

Объектом была выбрана одна из школьных сов. Сипуха без лишних возражений слопала вымоченное в зелье угощение, после никаких странных повадок не проявляла. Диагностические заклинания тоже ничего не показали. Окончательно удостоверившись и предупредив дневник, Реддл наконец решил опробовать его и на себе. По пути обратно лабораториям, он краем глаза заметил, как большая черная птица летит к замку, но решил не заострять на этом внимание.

Оказавшись в уютной темноте родных подземелий, он выпил зелье. Буквально в считанные секунды боль отступила, и староста устало прислонился к одной из стен коридоров подземелья. 

Итак. Некто знал, что Реддл пользуется темной магией. Этим некто мог быть кто угодно, от Дамблдора до банально мадам Помфри. В тоже время, авроры пока не врывались в школу, чтобы утащить старосту в суд. Зелье было изготовлено и передано явно раньше утреннего разговора с Долоховым, куда раньше. Такое зелье должно было настаиваться, а ингредиенты настоек от темномагических проклятий были очень редки. 

Это, скорее всего, отметало мадам Помфри как возможного изготовителя. Дамблдор мог, но наверняка сдал бы Реддла властям сразу же. Кто оставался? Вероятно, их декан мог поступить так, но тот наверняка не стал бы скрывать своего участия, надеясь извлечь выгоду из признательности успешного студента. То же самое касалось родителей его «приятелей», они захотели бы осведомить Тома о такой милости. Еще одна загадка, которую придется распутывать.

Подавив свою импульсивность, он решил отложить это на пару дней: расследование сейчас могло вызвать подозрения, а староста не хотел, чтобы его тайный «доброжелатель» знал, что его существование больше не является тайной.

В оставшееся время, следовало начать собирать информацию о Поттерах. Его путь лежал в библиотеку. При помощи библиотекарши и множества газетных вырезок, он смог узнать несколько вещей: во-первых, Поттеров позорно исключили из списка священных семей. А во-вторых… 

Во-вторых, с недавних пор, они начали активно сколачивать состояние. Всего несколько месяцев назад Флимонт Поттер объявил о создании своей линии зелий для красоты и начал приумножать изначально не столь великое состояние семьи. Что было похвальным достижением, так как во время войны волшебники не очень-то были склонны к покупкам.

Мысли Тома постоянно съезжали на тему другого расследования, но пока весьма вероятным было, что Пауэлл – их дальний родственник, материальная поддержка на проекты которого вполне могла идти Флимонта и его зелий. Поддержка Поттерами магглов была несколько тревожной и как-то не укладывалась со служением Инспектора Гриндевальду. Однако это мог бы быть просто хороший отвлекающий маневр, отводивший подозрения глупцов.  
Приближающаяся встреча клуба Слизней должна была принести больше информации, но Реддл сам себе пообещал, что к ней будет уже располагать всем необходимым, так что ситуация бесила. Время будто утекало сквозь пальцы. Он заверил себя, что хотя бы с исчезновением родственников разберется в самое ближайшее время.

***

Гарри, половину дня вынужденный держать щиты, уже был на грани того, чтобы окончательно сорваться, схватить мальчишку за шиворот и окунуть лицом в зелье. Потому, когда вечером после занятий к нему заглянула Минерва, очевидно являющаяся шпионом Дамблдора, он только улыбнулся приветливо.

– Мисс МакГонагалл, какой сюрприз. Чем обязан?

Девушка на секунду замялась, но выглядела решительной:

– Господин Инспектор, я хотела бы помочь вам со сбором материалов к занятиям. Я видела, что Реддл помогает вам, но думаю, что помощь еще одного студента не будет лишней.  
При этом она гордо вздернула носик, невербально демонстрируя, что считает себя не хуже, а то и лучше слизеринского старосты. 

В любой другой день Гарольд, возможно, отправил бы её восвояси, но сегодня одна только мысль о том, каким будет выражение самопровозглашенного лучшего ученика Хогвартса, когда он заметит конкурентку за его работой, лишила его логики и наполнила злорадным весельем. 

– Да, вы правы. Это будет просто волшебно, – ответил он, имея в виду совсем не помощь ученицы со сбором материалов.

Староста улыбнулась и тут же приступила к порученной работе. Давать ей доступ к кабинету было не слишком умно, особенно учитывая анимагическую форму, но Пауэлл надеялся, что его умений хватит, чтобы держать своего будущего декана на расстоянии. В лучшем случае, старосты вообще подерутся, и Инспектор радостно отправит обоих на отработки до второго Мерлиного пришествия. Мечты, мечты…

В дверь вежливо постучали.

– Войдите, – тут же ответил Гарри, мысленно готовясь к шоу.

Не всем мечтам Инспектора суждено было сбыться, но выражение лица Реддла, увидевшего в кабинете Минерву, определенно стоило некоторых непродуманных решений. 

– Инспектор, – голос слизеринца был абсолютно ровным, но Пауэлл знал достаточно и понимал, что это был вопрос «что она тут делает?», замаскированный под вежливое приветствие. – МакГонагалл, – теперь колкий взгляд был адресован девушке, которая медленно оторвалась от своих конспектов. 

– Реддл. 

Они явно не собирались ничего больше говорить друг другу, так что Пауэлл заполнил паузу:

– Мисс МакГонагалл любезно предложила помощь в подготовке материалов. В последнее время вы, мистер Реддл, неважно выглядите. Я буду чувствовать себя ужасно виноватым, – с самым невинным видом протянул Инспектор, — если из-за меня ваша успеваемость упадет, а здоровье испортится. Так что я решил, что её помощь будет как нельзя кстати. К тому же, кто еще может помочь, как не соперник за звание лучшего ученика школы?..

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, то комната определенно пополнилась бы двумя трупами. Реддл давно не встречал так много препятствий подряд, и теперь его самообладание вновь проходило испытание.

– Как… Предусмотрительно с вашей стороны, Инспектор, – нашел в себе силы улыбнуться Том. – Не знал, что вы так заботитесь о моем здоровье.

Пауэлл поставил локти на стол и спрятал ухмылку за поднесенными к лицу ладонями. Паршивец даже не догадывался…

Какое-то время оба старосты занимались своими задачами, старательно игнорируя существование друг друга. Гарри даже стало интересно: была ли это банальная факультетская вражда или же они имели какие-то счеты. Второе для его целей было предпочтительней, но они так же были весьма умны, чтобы не выдать причину, если она была.

– Инспектор, могу я задать вам вопрос? – наконец произнесла Минерва, поджимая губы.  
«Если она спросит, сторонник ли я Гриндевальда, я пересмотрю свои представления о наличии интеллекта у сторонников Дамблдора. Помоги мне Мерлин», – подумал Пауэлл. Вслух же он произнес:

– Конечно. Это что-то по поводу материалов к урокам?

Судьба не любила Гарри Поттера, но Мерлин сегодня благоволил.

– Нет, я хотела спросить о другом. Как вы относитесь к маглам?

Реддл насторожился. Похоже, что от старосты гриффов была польза.

– Маглы… – протянул Пауэлл, размышляя. Он прекрасно знал, что отцами присутствующих здесь старост были неволшебники, хотя отношение к ним у обоих были диаметрально противоположными. – Как вам сказать. Я не ненавижу их. Однако, я против бездумной интеграции с ними, их миром. Мы разные и похожие. Как разные расы. Только в нынешний момент мы – раса, которая остановилась в развитии, в то время как они движутся вперед семимильными шагами. Сейчас это не так заметно, но дайте им пару лет, и мы будем отставать в прогрессе на поколения. Это очень печально, на самом-то деле.

– Вы считаете, что их развитие опасно? 

Инспектор очень сомневался, что такие вот вопросы шли от самой Минервы, а не от её любимого учителя и вздохнул.

– Все относительно. Для них, – он усмехнулся, – Для них, конечно, нет. А так идущая сейчас война наглядно демонстрирует, что любой, обладающий силой, склонен её применять. Маггл, волшебник, гоблин – не важно. И скорее для принуждения, чем с миротворческой целью. Потому мы должны развиваться. Учиться, и составлять учебные планы, с которыми вы двое как раз согласились мне помочь.

Минерва явно хотела спросить о чем-то еще, но поняла, что разговор закончен и снова углубилась в материалы. Реддл же бросил незаметный взгляд на Инспектора. Он не подтвердил, но и не опроверг идеи Гриндевальда. И скорее даже намекнул на то, что волшебники рановато замахнулись на власть. Эта была очень необычная точка зрения. Все чистокровки, которых Том знал, с большим пренебрежением относились к военной мощи магглов, и лишь идущая война начала потихоньку переубеждать некоторых. 

Это было очень освежающе, услышать мнение, практически идентичное с собственным, из уст другого волшебника. С той лишь поправкой, что сам Реддл магглов ненавидел. Определенно, у них с Инспектором было больше потенциальных точек соприкосновения, чем казалось ранее. 

Часы работы пролетели незаметно. Когда Минерва закончила свою часть, она попрощалась и ушла, но Реддл остался на месте, пока Инспектор, подперев подбородок рукой, не начал сверлить его взглядом.

– Что такое, мистер Реддл?

– Инспектор, – протянул староста, тщательно подбирая слова, – Последнее время я нахожу мои познания в магии недостаточными. Я всегда гордился своими достижениями, но с вашим появлением, я осознал, что они ничто по сравнению со знаниями магов разных стран, – он не поднимал глаза от тетради. – Я бы осмелился попросить вас взять в личные ученики, но я не стану, осознавая, что это будет слишком дерзко с моей стороны. Однако я и мои товарищи со Слизерина очень заинтересованы в любых дополнительных магических знаниях и политических мнениях такого выдающегося волшебника как вы. Возможно, вы окажете нам честь, уделив время после классов или на ближайшей встрече клуба Слизней профессора Слагхорна?

Гарри жалел, что ради таких случаев не развесил по кабинету картинки с котятами, чтобы сходство с Амбридж достигло новых высот. Оставалось довольствоваться идентично сложенными вместе руками и наклоном головы. 

Будь он обычным Инспектором или шпионом Гриндевальда – ухватиться за такую возможность было бы пределом его мечтаний, так как только глухой не знал, кто являлся компанией Тома. Взять его в ученики – отличный шаг, чтобы подмять под себя всю компанию, наверное, поэтому Реддл и не настаивал на таком исходе событий и наверняка даже начал бы отнекиваться. Забавно.

– Я бы взял вас, конечно, в личные ученики, но не стану, – вежливо улыбаясь, протянул он, практически повторяя слова самого Реддла, – На это есть много причин. Как вы заметили – я очень занятой человек. Но я определенно попытаюсь найти время для вашей компании на встрече клуба. Надеюсь, что не буду разочарован.

– Не сомневайтесь.

Вежливо распрощавшись с Пауэллом, староста отправился в подземелья. Несмотря на то, что Инспектор слабо поддавался обаянию, все определенно сдвинулось с мертвой точки. Отправив записку с указаниями для Абрахаса, Реддл зарылся в свои записи по поисковым заклинаниям. Он выяснит местоположение родственников очень и очень скоро.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Давно меня здесь не было: новая работа утянула, очень много учиться для нее приходилось. И я просто в шоке от количество кудосов! Огромное спасибо, что верили в меня и дождались. Постараюсь так больше не пропадать, можете меня попинывать в твиттере, если вдруг опять помру. 
> 
> Что думаете о новой главе? Заметили что-нибудь любопытное? Интересные события все приближаются, но сюда пока не влезли. 
> 
> Кстати, название - цитата из "Отель «У погибшего альпиниста»". А вдохновлялся я треком Castle - Halsey и вашими комментариями))


	6. Глава 5. Перейденный Рубикон

Небо над Хогвартсом было удивительно чисто, безоблачно, и не слышно было ни единого крика птицы, будто все они попрятались в свои гнезда, затаились. Притих даже стрекот насекомых в Запретном лесу.

Крупный черный ворон сделал небольшой полукруг над Хогвартсом и нырнул в одно из окон. Там его уже ждало небольшое угощение и адресат, письмо которому птица так старательно доставляла через щиты и преследующую её непогоду. 

Волшебник лишь кивнул, отвязывая письмо от лапки почтальона, но не спешил открывать. Минуту он просидел, прикрыв глаза и вслушиваясь во что-то, будто слышал раскаты приближающегося издалека грома. 

Наконец, собравшись с мыслями, он распечатал конверт. Огонек свечи, стоявшей на столе рядом с письмом, затрепетал. Угловатые буквы, начертанные резким, стремительным почерком как будто ухмылялись с листа пергамента. Волшебник вчитывался в содержание, пока со вздохом не отложил пергамент, задумчиво проводя пальцами по последним строкам письма. 

…_Не могу сказать, что я против твоих методов – это было бы ужасно двулично с моей стороны_, – писал отправитель. – _Однако же не могу не спросить: зачем ты это делаешь, Альбус?_

– Ради всеобщего блага, конечно же, – ответил заместитель директора сам себе, глядя сквозь окно на приближающуюся грозу. Вдалеке блеснула первая молния, послышался далекий раскат грома, и на замок упали первые капли дождя.

***

Рассвет застал Тома Реддла в библиотеке: первые и особо наглые лучи солнца, пробившиеся сквозь тучи, заставили его поморщиться, отвлекаясь от чтения. Большую часть ночи он провел среди стеллажей, методично собирая и отсеивая книги, упоминающие заклинания поиска. Нигде не было готового ответа и собирание знания по крупицам действительно увлекало, как постоянно ускользающая ловкая змейка. Но, как известно, сколько бы змее не виться – однажды она укусит себя за хвост, так и Реддл нашел наконец-то наиболее верный способ поиска.

Это был один из тех дней, когда он действительно ощущал значимость проделанной работы: получения значка старосты, отличной учебы. Звание лучшего ученика и образцового старосты давало много привилегий – как например, неограниченный общими часами посещения доступ к основной секции библиотеки. Впрочем, благодаря декану, и запретная секция была в его прямом доступе. А получить расположение библиотекаря было на удивление просто – достаточно было вести себя цивилизованно и пару раз к месту улыбнуться.

Только сейчас он заметил усталость собственного тела, но лишь отмахнулся – пара бодрящих зелий должна была сделать свое дело. Довольно улыбаясь самому себе, Реддл пополз в сторону подземелий, где вероятно еще сладко спали Вальпургиевы рыцари. Они-то абсолютно не разделяли страсть к ночным посиделкам с книгами своего предводителя, но тот от них этого и не ждал. 

Том смотрел на это почти философски: не всем людям было дано стремиться к знаниям или власти, некоторые вполне были счастливы быть подчиненными. Им была просто необходима сильная рука, способная указать путь. Сначала это открытие удивляло, но со временем отлично вписалось в картину мира лорда Волдеморта. 

Как он и предполагал, в гостиной в это время стоял безлюдный и тихий полумрак: первые лучи солнца еле-еле подсвечивали толщу воду за окном. В спальне, которую Реддл делил с Малфоем, Блэком, Ноттом и Лестренджем, все еще царил сон, не нарушаемый почти бесшумными шагами старосты. Его возвращение никто не заметил, лишь только Альфард беспокойно повернулся на бок, раскидывая руки в разные стороны. 

Спальня отлично демонстрировала, каким разным и похожим был основной состав рыцарей Вальпурги. Кровать упомянутого уже Блэка никогда не бывала заправленной, как будто таково было её состояние по умолчанию, и даже домовики ничего не могли с этим поделать. Может, они просто боялись гнева его семейки, которая и так вспыхивала как спичка по любому поводу, а уж за любимого родственничка – так особенно. Вокруг этого сердца хаоса были разбросаны перья, обрывки записок. Как староста, Том не одобрял бардак, но в целом ему не было дела, пока этот кошмар не залезал на его часть комнаты.

Спальное место Малфоя было куда более аккуратным. Ровная стопка писем от отца на тумбочке, конспекты. Из общего порядка выбивались только размеченные наспех планы на игры сезона, со всех сторон исписанные пометками и уточнениями. Сегодня Абрахасу явно повезло: нигде в его вещах не валялись разнообразные и подчас уродливые валентинки от девчонок. 

Нотт, хоть и пытался строить из себя аристократичного педанта, на деле таким не являлся. Он был страстным коллекционером карточек, что недолго было тайной при постоянном совместном проживании. Карточки захватили весь его комод, разнообразные и забавные.  
Определить, что кто-то жил в части комнаты, отведенной самому старосте, можно было только по стоящему у кровати сундуку и изредка остающимися на поверхности комода конспектам. В остальном все оставалось будто бы нетронутым: в Реддла была накрепко вбита привычка содержать все в идеальном порядке.

На удивление окружающих, из всех рыцарей наиболее аккуратная обстановка, похожая на Реддловскую, была у Лейстренджа. Правда, удивляло это лишь тех, кто самого Рудольфуса знал плохо. Мальчик обладал неординарным умом, отличной способностью адаптироваться к изменчивым условиям, собранностью, стойкостью и собственными идеалами. Хорошие задатки, чтобы стать стратегом. Во всяком случае, так было раньше…

Ведь одному гениальному старосте не нужен был конкурент или советчик. А потому Том искал и нашел ещё одну занимательную черту в своем однокурснике: он был умен, но еще он был одинок и жаждал общения, жаждал найти себе цель. А еще Лестрендж падал в темные искусства так легко и стремительно, как никто до этого. И в этом была абсолютная заслуга Реддла и повод для гордости: даже такой острый ум поддался убеждению и попал в сети.

Правда была достаточно очевидной: все эти гордые слизеринцы, заботливо выращенные своими именитыми родителями, были в начале не подготовлены к самостоятельной жизни. Многие из них никогда не встречали настоящую жестокость, родители огораживали их от самостоятельных решений, им не нужно было бороться за выживание. 

Они никогда ранее не испытывали настоящий страх. Они не просыпались среди ночи от любого шороха, не ожидали опасности из-за любого угла. Тому оставалось лишь показать им правду такой, какой они хотели её видеть. И вот уже множество крохотных действий и выверенных решений опутывали рыцарей Вальпурги паутиной, заботливо сотканной их предводителем. 

Том вытащил из своего тайника в сундуке необходимые зелья и методично собрал все вещи назад. Сейчас он мог бы и не перестраховываться, пряча свои запасы – никто в комнате не осмелился бы трогать его вещи, а любые гости не смогли бы обойти защиту с первого раза. Но привычка была сильнее и приносила некоторое спокойствие своим постоянством.

Перед завтраком оставалось достаточно времени, чтобы успеть еще одно дело без свидетелей: Помфри открывала лазарет с самого утра. Конечно, Реддл не особенно верил в версию, что молоденькая ведьма, занявшая ныне пост школьного колдомедика, могла сварить что-то настолько сложное. Но в тоже время, она долго жила и стажировалась во Франции, славившейся алхимией…

Поппи только заняла эту должность, заместив предыдущего колдомедика, решившего уехать поддержать родственников на войне. Она выглядела очень серьезной, когда дело касалось травм учеников, но в тоже время бывала действительно милой и предпочитала не сильно лезть в чужие дела. 

Длинные коридоры вывели Реддла прямо к нужному помещению, уже ярко подсвеченному лучами утреннего солнца. Том взмахнул палочкой, вскрывая небольшие уже заживающие ранки на левой руке. Теперь они могли сослужить дополнительную службу.

Реддл чувствовал, что помещение было окутано оповещающими чарами, так что не видел смысла сообщать о своем приходе, а только принял обеспокоенный вид, разглядывая окружение. Как и ожидалось, буквально через минуту из дальней, жилой, части, ему на встречу вышла Помфри. 

– Мистер Реддл? С вами что-то случилось? – встрепанная от резкого пробуждения, она все равно звучала искренне обеспокоенной, а не раздраженной.

– Простите за ранний визит, но боюсь, что это действительно так… – он обернулся и улыбнулся извиняющееся. – Меня укусила змея.

– О боже! Покажите место укуса! – Помфри на глазах стала куда сосредоточенней.  
Реддл кивнул и закатал левый рукав, демонстрируя две точки от клыков, из которых сочилась кровь, пачкая ткань. Поппи взмахнула палочкой и нахмурилась.

– Где вы встретили эту змею?

– В Запретном лесу. Я собирал некоторые ингредиенты по просьбе профессора, – и это было правдой.

– Боюсь, змея была ядовитой, Том, – более мягко сказала она, стараясь успокоить. – Но ничего, у нас есть противоядия, а яд, похоже, не сильный.

– Ах, вот оно как, – протянул он, глядя как волшебница устремилась к шкафчикам с зельями, – Наверное, именно поэтому по дороге сюда я чувствовал слабость и головокружение…

Врать об этом было легко, ведь все симптомы он когда-то действительно испытывал на себе, когда впервые заставил лесную ядовитую змейку укусить себя. Правда – вот то, что делало ложь такой идеальной. В крови Тома действительно был яд. Четко выверенный расчетами, несмертельный и уже далеко не в первой дозе.

Было до грустного смешно, сколько существует ядов, способных незаметно похитить жизнь волшебника в считанные секунды. Даже обладая осколком души, способным помешать окончательной гибели, он отчаянно не хотел умирать. А потому решил заставить свое тело привыкнуть и побороть некоторые простые яды.

Глядя в спину все еще занимающейся поиском колдоведьмы, он на пробу добавил:

– Но я уже несколько дней чувствовал себя нехорошо, оттого и сразу не понял…Хотя вам, это и так известно.

– Что? – в голосе Помфри было искреннее удивление.

– Я думал, декан уже всем рассказал, как боится, что в этом году мои оценки упадут из-за нагрузки, – он беззаботно рассмеялся, как если бы разделил с ней общую шутку, и Поппи слегка улыбнулась.

– Да, Гораций не упускает момента похвастаться своими студентами. Он вас всех очень ценит. Но он не говорил, что вы чувствовали себя нехорошо, – она наконец вернулась и вручила Тому зелье, — вот. Это должно помочь. И с усталостью и слабостью лучше тоже приходить сразу, а то профессор может оказаться прав, – под конец проворчала она, явно недовольная тем, что не знала о проблеме.

Реддл тепло улыбнулся и внимательно вгляделся в её глаза:

– Конечно. 

В голове колдомедика плавало множество образов, но ничто не откликалось на попытку найти передачу вчерашнего зелья или блок на воспоминания. Конечно, это была лишь поверхностная легилименция, но ничего больше и не было нужно – мадам абсолютно точно не участвовала во всем этом и даже не знала о самом факте плохого самочувствия студента.  
Так кто же это мог быть? Гораций действительно часто сетовал на плотный график старосты, но ничего не делал, чтобы его облегчить, и только поощрял новые учебные проекты. Дамблдор был очень нежелательным вариантом, а Инспектор пока вел себя слишком инертно, не пытался вербовать компанию Тома или его самого. Возможно, следовало начать распутывать клубок с другой стороны. 

Итак, теперь его целью была другая староста. Конечно, можно было бы начать с первокурсницы, которая отдала зелье, но он все же по-своему берег слизеринцев и решил оставить её напоследок, если остальные ниточки никуда не приведут.

Забрав с собой противоядие, Том отправился в большой зал, решив, что в этом деле самый простой и быстрый способ – прямо спросить. Было очень маловероятно, что кто-то попытается поставить ментальный блок на простую третьекурсницу, а сам Реддл легко заметит, если та начнет врать.

К его приходу рыцари уже почти сползлись к столу, выражая разную степень бодрости и готовности к новому дню.

Абрахас хмурился, рассматривая письма, пришедшие только что с семейной совой.

— Ну и что у тебя с самого утра такая кислая мина? – Альфард, конечно, не мог оставить этого без внимания.

— Похоже, кто-то из моих родственников собирается посетить встречу клуба. 

— Оу, нашел из-за чего переживать! Скажи спасибо, что моя родня сидит дома! А то на следующее утро останемся мы без школы. 

— Ты так рад их видеть, что удивительно, как они еще не выкинули тебя из завещания и не усыновили Тома, – вставил Нотт.

— Эй-эй! Во мне течет буйна кровь Блэков, кто-то же должен беречь и передавать наследие!

— Вашего наследия уже на половину Британии, было бы что беречь! – фыркнул Малфой.

— Ты просто завидуешь, что тебе самому ничего не светит! И на встречу клуба снова отправишься в гордом одиночестве, как истинная холодная змеища, – ухмыльнулся гордый представитель рода Блэк.

Ричард Нотт едва не подавился смешком и закивал:

— Да-да. Ни одна с тобой не пойдет. Ну разве что самоубийца.

Абрахас нахмурился. Эта была неприятная правда. Любую девочку, которую он мог позвать на встречу клуба порвали бы на части остальные. 

— Ну со мной они не пойдут, потому что не могут, а с тобой – потому что ты и к дракклу не сдался, – прошипел Малфой, вызывая обиженное восклицание со стороны Ричарда и смешки остальной компании.

Попытки Абрахаса избавиться от пристального внимания девчонок, появившегося в прошлом году, были частой темой для шуток и подначек. Если семейка Блэка своей репутацией отпугивала юных и смелых охотниц за нехилым приданным, то родители Малфоя, так и не объявившие имя его невесты, буквально повесили на спину бедного Абрахаса мишень, опасность которой все осознали не сразу…

Реддл был абсолютно уверен, что невесту уже выбрали, только оглашать по каким-то причинам не спешили. От того на метания рыцаря было только забавнее смотреть.  
Сам староста не собирался никого приглашать – это было утомительно, так как большинство девушек решительно не понимали, что нужны ему на таких встречах скорее, как коллеги, чем как спутницы. Они ожидали, что их будут развлекать, а встречи клуба были куда более полезные, чем простая возможность отвлечься от учебы, и Том не хотел терять время попусту на сомнительную болтовню.

***

Весь завтрак Инспектор смотрел на их стол особенно пристально.

К сожалению, Реддл не умел принимать мыслительные передачи на расстоянии и вообще сидел достаточно далеко, иначе наверняка уловил бы по глазам волшебника мысль, которую Пауэлл буквально транслировал в космос. Мысль была проста: «Спи по ночам, дракклов Волдеморт! Я хочу выспаться наконец!»

Даже Дамблдор поежился и почти сочувственно посмотрел на Инспектора. Но тот, кому действительно предназначалось немое послание, сегодня утром был глух и слеп к подобной корреспонденции. 

Гарри в это утро в очередной раз жалел, что уже не был таким молодым, бодрым и бойким и прекрасно знал, что всю жизнь на зельях не проживешь. Фантазия о том, чтобы похитить Реддла и держать до старости в каком-нибудь подвале, обрастала новыми подробностями. Возможно, хотя бы там от банальной скуки подросток начал бы спать, как полагается. Те, кто говорил о бойкости несравненной семейки Блэков, просто плохо знали, каким бывал Том Реддл, поставивший себе цель.

Пока Инспектор тоскливо размышлял, как утопить свои печали в стакане тыквенного сока со вкусом мести, что становилось отличной традицией, из-за стола внезапно поднялся и оглядел зал внимательным взглядом Дамблдор. Это сразу приковало к нему внимание многих учеников. Заместитель директора кашлянул в кулак, обращая внимание уже и тех, кто не заметил сразу. 

– К сожалению, директор Диппет сегодня неважно себя чувствует, – сказал он, вызывая перешептывания учеников – директорский трон сегодня и в самом деле пустовал. – Потому я сделаю объявление от его лица. В школе будет проходить проверка учеников на использование темной магии. В это неспокойное время многим из нас важно получить немного уверенности в друг друге.

Громкость шепотков выросла по экспоненте, превращаясь в настоящий гул.

– Тихо! – Альбус взмахнул руками, привлекая внимание учеников. – Деканы сообщат вам подробнее о времени и месте проведения проверки. Спасибо за внимание, – он сел на свое место.

В гуле голосов Инспектор слышал еще и отголосок взбешенного шипения, которого здесь быть не должно.

«Не удивлюсь, если примерно вот как-то так и началась демонизация факультета Слизерин», – подумал он, еще тоскливее глядя на дно кубка. Это все было очень некстати. Гарри хотел в отпуск и, желательно, бессрочный, но вся эта история явно не собиралась давать ему и минуту передышки.

Дамблдор теперь лукаво сверкал глазами из-под очков на зал, отслеживая реакции учеников, и похоже боковым зрением пытался засечь еще реакцию преподавателей и самого Пауэлла. 

«Как бы не окосел…» – безразлично подумал бывший Поттер, совсем не впечатленный. Годы, когда он уважал и восхищался Альбусом, давно прошли. 

Что пытался этим всем доказать заместитель директора было загадкой, так как все прекрасно знали, что некоторые ученики Слизерина привозили из дома артефакты, природа которых была темной. Да что там Слизерин! Наверняка среди воронят была далеко не пара-тройка обладателей запрещенных по своей сути вещей. И не только у них… 

Даже если будущий обладатель ордена Мерлина добьется разрешения перетрясти и спальни учителей – он ничего он не найдет, разве что подкинет. Так себе план и мог грозить огромным скандалом. Хотя может таким образом Дамблдор бросал в него перчатку, объявлял войну или что-то такое… Пытался показать, что он и его методы лучше… 

«Тоже мне, непогрешимый волшебник. В своем глазу бревна и не заметит…» – подумал Гарольд, подглядывая на великого чародея и не менее великого старосту.

— **Это ты про себя, не правда ли?** – ответил холодный голос в его голове.

«Ну что ты привязался опять…» – отмахнулся Пауэлл, слегка поморщившись и обвиняющее глядя в кубок. – «Не я виноват, что опять не высыпаюсь и держать щиты все труднее без нормального отдыха.»

— **И это, по-твоему, моя вина?**

«Ну а чья же?» – искренне возмутился Инспектор. – «Дамблдора? Министерства?» – на секунду он призадумался. – «Хотя, в общем-то, ты абсолютно прав – вы все виноваты. Поздравляю».

Пауэлла окружали высокоинтеллектуальные идиоты.

***

Для любого стороннего наблюдателя лицо старосты Реддла не изменилось, сохранив свое доброжелательное выражение, но рыцари прекрасно видели, что улыбка его приобрела опасную грань.

— Это же не министерство затеяло? – нахмурился обычно немногословный Долохов.

— Я так не думаю, – ответил Малфой. – Отец наверняка предупредил бы меня.

— Диппет бы не стал так рисковать, – протянул Нотт. – А значит…

— Дамблдор! Опять сует свой нос в чужие дела, Мордред его побери! – зарычал Блэк.

— Спокойнее, Альфард, – все так же улыбаясь перебил Том, – У профессора наверняка есть на это веские причины. Наша задача – лишь развеять его беспочвенные опасения. В такое время каждый имеет право опасаться за студентов… И даже самих студентов. Даже претендент на звание великого волшебника, – добавил он, с ухмылкой. – Думаю, декан расскажет нам все необходимое.

На этих словах рыцари замерли, а Том повернул голову в сторону идущего к его месту Слагхорна. Декан выглядел слегка обеспокоенным.

— Доброго все утра. Том, я могу надеяться, что ты передашь небольшое сообщение всем старостам Слизерина?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Старостам необходимо проследить, чтобы до вечера студенты убрались в комнатах и проверили, не прихватили ли они из дома совершенно случайно что-нибудь лишнее. Понимаете?

— Абсолютно, сэр.

О, Том понимал. Профессор поручил ему руководить проверкой комнат на хранение темных артефактов и лично проконтролировать результаты. Подобные артефакты при использовании оставляли на волшебнике временный след, а значит, у них были примерно сутки, чтобы перепрятать такие объекты, а потом воздержаться от их использования до конца проверки. 

Когда декан удалился, Реддл тонко намекнул рыцарям, что те очень и очень заинтересованы в качестве проверки и это дело чести для факультета, а затем отправился отлавливать одного из Кэрроу. 

Братья Кэрроу были величиной непостоянной: то они восхищались Реддлом, то раздражались его властью на факультете. Но одно у них отнять было нельзя: огромную гордость за Слизерин. Лучших кандидатов на роль контролеров для начала проверки было не найти.

Конечно, велик был соблазн действительно проконтролировать все лично, но это принесло бы лишь небольшие сведения для мелкого шантажа, а если всплывет что-то крупное – рыцари и сами доложат. Следующим шагом было выцепить в толпе старосту Когтеврана, которая, скорее всего, спешила в свою башню по схожей со слизеринцами причине, безумно занятая.

Но даже так она не стала перечить и безропотно последовала за Томом, когда тот попросил её прогуляться до ближайшего тихого коридора. По блуждающему взгляду и неловким улыбкам, он быстро определил в чем дело: похоже, она надеялась на приглашение пойти вместе на встречу клуба или что-то в этом духе. 

Это было… глупо с её стороны. Возможно, она находилась в заблуждении, что статус старост делал их равными, но это было не так. И только делало девчонку уязвимой: достаточно было назвать её по имени, чтобы та перестала отводить взгляд и попалась в ловушку. В этот раз Реддл не особенно церемонился и быстро перематывал чужие воспоминания.

Наконец, он нашел, что хотел. Время, когда когтевранка держала в руках зелье. Небольшая отмотка назад, и воспоминание начало проигрываться с самого начала. 

Коридоры вели девушку куда-то вглубь замка, когда ей встретилась группка француженок: те всегда старались держаться вместе на незнакомой территории. Внезапно одна из них отделилась от группы и перегородила старосте дорогу, отчего та в удивлении остановилась.

— Я могу чем-то помочь?

— Да, – неловко начала незнакомка с сильным акцентом, — Меня попросили… Передать это месье Реддлу, – она достала уже знакомое зелье из своей сумки.

— Кто же просил? 

— Мадам… Мадам Помфри, если я не ошибаюсь. Она говорила, что это что-то очень важное. Для здоровья.

Том еще раз убедился, что слухи о сообразительности студентов Ровены преувеличены: в голову девушки даже не закралась мысль, что Помфри вряд ли попросила бы новую и плохо ориентирующуюся по школе студентку что-либо передавать. 

Больше ничего интересного не было, так что Том покинул её воспоминания. Девчонка захлопала глазами, пытаясь сориентироваться в смешавшихся на секунду мыслях:

— Ты о чем-то говорил?

— Да, – печально улыбнулся Реддл, — Я рассказывал, как мне жаль, что я не могу никого пригласить на вечер, устраиваемый нашим деканом, поскольку пообещал Малфою поддержать его и так же пойти в одиночку. 

— Ты… – она на секунду замялась и печально вздохнула, — Ты настоящий друг, Том.

— Иногда это трудно, но я стараюсь.

— Что же… Было приятно поговорить, но я должна идти. Дела не ждут.

— Конечно, было приятно поболтать.

Глядя в спину уходящей студентки, Реддл прикидывал, где сейчас могли бы быть француженки. Обойдя пару этажей и не получив нужной информации, Том разыскал Кровавого борона, который всегда с готовностью помогал в поисках. 

Пару опрошенных привидений и портретов спустя, они выяснили, что девушки в данный момент гуляли у озера. К счастью, сегодня был выходной, а домашние работы в крайнем случае можно было выполнить и за ночь. Но также на сегодня была запланирована встреча рыцарей, что несколько ограничивало расследование по времени. И что их только выгнало на улицу, когда трава после дождя еще была такой сырой?

Он издали заметил их группу у берега. Они тоже заметили приближение незнакомца и оживленно зашептались. Том сдержал желание поморщиться, – будь его воля, он бы запретил эти раздражающие перешептывания на законодательном уровне. К сожалению, в такой толпе качественно порыться в чужих мыслях было практически невозможно. Нужен был более деликатный подход.

Разглядев девушку из воспоминания, он подошел, вежливо улыбаясь.

— Доброго дня. К сожалению, не знаю вашего имени, но хотел поблагодарить за переданное зелье. Оно было действительно волшебным.

Она выглядела удивленной, но потом, похоже, вспомнила:

— Месье Реддл? Ох, вы не должны благодарить меня. Это все Летиция. Я лишь проиграла пари…

— Пари?

Она засмущалась:

— О, это глупая история, вы не захотите её слышать. Но по условиям я должна была выполнить просьбу. И она попросила передать зелье вам, – она задумалась и стушевалась еще больше. – Ох, я наверно не должна рассказывать…

Сбоку послышался смешок и комментарий на французском. Реддл не знал еще этот язык в совершенстве, но его знаний хватило, чтобы понять смысл: 

«Если леди просит подругу передать что-то симпатичному джентльмену, ты не должна сдавать её так просто». 

Кучка девчонок захихикала и расступилась, пропуская к ним юную волшебницу, которую Том уже видел ранее.

— Говорите обо мне? – спросила Летиция Атталь.

Староста перевел все внимание на нее и сдержал желание с подозрением прищуриться. Эта была та самая девушка, которая на уроке Инспектора продемонстрировала левитацию.

— Прости меня, – пробормотала её подруга на французском.

— Ох, ничего. Мы с месье Реддлом как-нибудь разберемся с этим, – она улыбнулась и намотала локон своих волос на палец, когда другая девочка отошла в сторону. – Я не думала, что этот разговор произойдет вот так.

Это было правдой.

— Честно говоря, очень смущалась отдать лично, потому попросила подругу. Так неловко получилось, – добавила она.

А вот это уже была ложь. 

Реддл чуть наклонил голову, присматриваясь к француженке. Мисс Атталь была симпатичной блондинкой, с аккуратными чертами лица, приятной улыбкой и цепким взглядом. И зачем-то врала.

— Ничего. Я понимаю, всякое случается. Но зелье и правда великолепно, благодарю, – он надеялся, что она сама проболтается по поводу изготовителя зелья, желая похвастаться собой или своими связями, но девушка лишь улыбалась.

— Я знаю. Рада, что пригодилось. И может быть, только может быть…. Я могу рассчитывать на что-то взамен?

— Что вы имеете в виду? – Тому не пришлось изображать удивления таким поворотом беседы. Она предлагала бартер?

— В школе во Франции у нас были почти регулярные культурные вечера. А тут и в помине такого нет. Но я слышала, что декан Слизерина устраивает подобное в скором времени. Вот только я не была приглашена… – она тяжко вздохнула. – Мсье Реддл, я достаточно симпатична, чтобы сопровождать вас на это мероприятие?

На секунду Том потерял дар речи. Он слышал, что нравы во Франции были совсем иными, но чтобы леди приглашала первой… По местным меркам это было вульгарно, вызывающе, даже скандально. Впрочем, остальные девочки не выглядели шокированными. И в тоже время это была неплохая возможность, чтобы вытрясти из нее всю информацию. Четко контролируя свою мимику и добавляя в голос побольше теплоты, он ответил:

— Разумеется. Давно не встречал никого симпатичнее вас.

На мгновение ему показалось, что Атталь знающе улыбнулась, но, скорее всего, это была лишь иллюзия. Похоже, планы на встречу клуба придется пересмотреть.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Изначально был план запихнуть в эту главу три подсюжета, но в какой-то момент я понял, что уже н-ая страница, а у меня все первый не заканчивается... Надеюсь, вы не разочарованы и глава получилась интересной!
> 
> Я помню, что главой ранее у меня просили побольше Дамблдора и его реакций... И вот они. Вы рады?) И по вопросу, втащу ли я несколько макси одновременно, ответ таков: вашими молитвами - да. Я работаю на двух работах, и это не просто, но сейчас главный источник позитива в жизни - ваши комментарии и заинтересованность в моем творчестве.


	7. Глава 6. Я приношу клятвы, а не обещания

Гарольд Пауэлл очень ждал сеанс связи со своей сторонницей, надеясь, что хотя бы в штабе планы идут в точности так, как ожидалось. Это всегда несколько примиряло с иными вынужденными неудобствами, а сейчас толика смирения с ситуацией была просто необходима.

По появившемуся в волшебном зеркале лицу Вайолет, можно было сразу понять, что волшебница устала, но чем-то довольна. Плечи её были чуть сутулы от переутомления, но у краев глаз собрались мелкие морщинки, как когда она довольно щурилась. 

Удивительное дело, как хорошо всего за полгода с небольшим Инспектор узнал её маленькие привычки и настроения. Помимо политического сторонника, он почти обрел в ней не только соратника, но и друга. Гарри не мог не улыбнуться, когда спросил:

— Какие новости с фронта?

— Решили отбросить приветствия? — ответила она, улыбаясь. – Понимаю это нетерпение. Дела на фронте идут так, как мы и предполагали.

— Прошу простить мою неучтивость сегодня. Это действительно долгожданные новости, — он прекрасно видел, что женщина на него не обиделась и разделяла воодушевление. — Как дела с разработкой средства?

— Подобранная команда ученых оживленно взялась за задачу. Правда, они ожидали, что будут создавать магическое оружие массового поражения, — Вайолет кивнула, будто соглашаясь с их мнением, — Обескуражены и заинтригованы. Хотели бы увидеть человека, который во время войны решил спонсировать эту разработку с такой командой, — с намеком усмехнулась она.

— Боюсь, им придется и дальше теряться в догадках, — рассмеялся Гарри. — Они ни в коем случае не должны этого узнать. Пусть думают, что наше дело спонсирует эксцентричный предприниматель, мечтающий найти лекарство от всех болезней. Или что-то в этом духе, мне все равно.

— Я что-нибудь придумаю, — улыбнулась краем губ ведьма. Потом, слегка нахмурившись и внимательно вглядываясь в реакцию Пауэлла, она добавила: 

— Однако, при всем уважении, я не понимаю ваше желание бороться не летальными методами, когда противник абсолютно точно настроен убивать.

Улыбка Инспектора стала очень холодной и сдержанной, а взгляд ничего не выражал:

— Вы поймете, когда придет время. Не сразу, может потребоваться весьма много времени... Они все должны жить так долго, как только могут волшебники. Очень, очень долго.

Она покачала головой, но промолчала, зная, что на эту тему он всегда был нем как рыба, и спросила вместо этого о другом:

— И где мы будем держать такое количество волшебников?..

Пауэлл задумался и, постучав пальцем по губам, пробормотал:

— Что может подойти…Что-то с огромным количество помещений, защищенное и скрытое…Такое как, например Нурменгард… — его взгляд просветлел. — Точно! Нурменгард!

Теперь Вайолет выглядела искренне обеспокоенной состоянием его разума:

— Вы же помните, что Нурменгард принадлежит Гриндевальду?

— Да, да, конечно… Я прекрасно понимаю, — он улыбался снова более живо, вплетая пальцы в собственные волосы. — Но это отличный вариант. Мы нигде не найдем такого же защищенного помещения для этой цели.

— После начала разработок с каждым разговором мне все больше кажется, что я что-то упускаю… — вздохнула волшебница.

«Не вы одна живете с этим чувством, думаю даже, что на эту тему вы нашли бы много общего с Альбусом», — мысленно усмехнулся Пауэлл, но вслух сказал:

— Не волнуйтесь. Мы собираемся предотвратить военные преступления, разве же это не прекрасно? Спасти тысячи, миллионы жизней, — Инспектор прикрыл рукой лицо, чтобы Вайолет не видела выражение его лица. О, оно совсем не совпадало с воодушевленным тоном. 

Внезапно ему захотелось спросить измученным голосом, читала ли она «Искусство войны», что сделала бы, если узнала бы всю правду: доверилась бы его решениям так же? Предала бы его? Сочла бы монстром страшнее нынешнего Темного лорда? Но было поздно отступать. С самого начала было поздно. И в конце концов… Война – это путь обмана…

Он совладал с лицом и снова улыбнулся, убирая руку:

— Мы уже добились отличных результатов. Все получится, не сомневайтесь. Я ручаюсь собственной жизнью.

— Если вы так уверены… Вы не ошибались до сих пор в своих прогнозах, даже в самых рискованных, так что мне остается лишь не сомневаться и контролировать успех разработки.

Гарольд кивнул. Нурменгард и правда был отличным местом, чтобы спрятать военнопленных. Пауэлл был уверен, что захват замка был лишь вопросом времени, ведь сама история была на его стороне. Нужно было лишь устранить тем или иным способом с шахматной доски Геллерта. Ведь армия Гриндевальда – не гидра и не отрастит новую голову, если отрезать предыдущую. 

Инспектор бросил взгляд в окно, чувствуя, как что-то внутри леденеет. Решение было принято. Плененные волшебники будут жить долгую, долгую жизнь в Нурменгарде. Ведь смерть – это подарок.

***

Француженок Том покинул практически сразу, как только распрощался с Атталь. Его интуиция настойчиво твердила, что что-то здесь не так, и девушка совершенно в нем не заинтересована – уж на заинтересованные взгляды он насмотрелся достаточно, чтобы отличать. У нее был какой-то мотив. Может, политический? Ей нужны были связи в Британии? Хотя вряд ли она могла за такой короткий срок узнать о Хогвартсе и его особенностях достаточно, чтобы начать понимать реальный смысл задумок декана Слизерина.

Тогда что? Личный мотив? Какой-то иной план? Стоило ли её опасаться?  
Эти опасения могли быть надуманными, но Реддл предпочитал переоценить потенциального врага, чем недооценить и получить нож в спину. Доверие и неосмотрительность также были слабостью. И эти слабости можно было использовать… В его голове собирался небольшой план, как убить двух птиц одним камнем.

Прогулка от озера до Хогвартса несколько освежила голову, и когда Реддл дошел до места встречи Вальпургиевых рыцарей, он был уже почти абсолютно собран и спокоен. Однако, его компании серьезно стоило молить Мерлина и не подводить его в ближайшую неделю – количество раздражающих событий начинало переваливать через способность Тома их переносить.

Рыцари уже собрались на месте: сегодня к ним впервые присоединился Эйвери, получивший повышение за свои старания. Предвкушение почти вибрировало в воздухе. Огонь факелов мерцал, отбрасывая загадочные тени, пока подростки, скучковавшись, обсуждали последние новости. Только Лестрендж стоял чуть поодаль, облокотившись на стену – остальные все еще держали его на расстоянии, полагая, что Реддл может исключить его из круга. Разговоры стихли, стоило рыцарям заметить старосту.

— Рад видеть, что вы все уже здесь, — Реддл обвел каждого взглядом, подмечая реакцию на свои слова, и прикидывая по ней, какие новости принес ему каждый. —И, хотя я знаю, чего вы ждете больше прочего, сначала нам предстоит обсудить пару вопросов. Думаю, каждому из вас есть чем поделиться.

Малфой расправил плечи, собираясь с мыслями, Блэк усмехнулся, Лестрендж отвел взгляд, Нотт кивнул, и только Эйвери выглядел неуверенным. Наверно, он не понимал, почему при нем уже обсуждают какие-то дела, хотя официального посвящения еще не было. Однако, он не знал, что при любых проблемах Реддл вполне способен отобрать все воспоминания прямо здесь и сейчас. Беспокоиться было излишним.

— Для начала, я хотел бы узнать, как прошла проверка факультета на артефакты?  
Слово взял Блэк, делая небольшой шаг вперед:

— От ястребиного взгляда Кэрроу ничто не укрылось, хотя он и не такой хороший староста, как ты. Плюс еще этот его братец на подхвате. Но конечно же, мне удалось удержать их любопытные носы подальше от нашей комнаты.

— Обнаружили что-то интересное?

— Ничего особенного, — покачал головой Малфой, — некоторые первокурсники привезли много мелких артефактов. Но тут сразу видно, что матушки и бабушки собирали их на первый выполз из гнезда, многие даже не знали всю суть привезенных вещиц. Так что у нас теперь несколько новых должников и россыпь мелких артефактов, спрятанных у декана до лучших времен.

— Коллекция, конечно, богатая. Как будто моя уважаемая бабуля пару комнат перетрясла, — весело заявил Блэк, руками демонстрируя объем собранной кучки артефактов.

— Да, даже на ностальгию пробивает, — усмехнулся Нотт, — Помните, как Альфард впервые при нас открыл сундук, и оттуда вывалилась коллекция «артефакты на случай всего: версия благородного дома Блэк».

— Это была даже не большая часть! – возмутился Альфард.

— Да-да. Помнится, ты как-то клялся, что в каком-то из подвалов поместья у вас даже мумия предка хранится.

— Но это правда! Каждый член семьи однажды его навещает! Есть легенда, –заговорщическим тоном продолжил он, – что его можно будет воскресить, если благороднейший дом Блэк падет... 

— Вот уж удивил. Из любого трупа можно инфернала собрать, – не впечатлился Рудольфус.

— Довольно об этом, – прервал их Том, понимая, что ничего интересного уже по этому вопросу не услышит. — Декан что-то сообщал дополнительно?

— Нет, – ответил Малфой и откинул мешавшую прядь с лица. – Но он и не выглядел таким обеспокоенным, как до этого.

— Смею предположить, что проверки не будет ранее, чем пройдет встреча клуба, – снова подал голос из своего угла Лестрендж.

Том кивнул. Он был более чем уверен, что Слагхорн всеми силами не допустит любого скандала накануне прибытия гостей, которых планировал позвать на мероприятие. 

— Кстати, о встрече. Думаю, в этот раз ты, Абрахас, сможешь пойти не один.

Малфой удивленно вскинул брови.

— Я заинтересован в той магии, которой владеют ученики из Франции. Предполагаю, что они знают больше, чем продемонстрировали. Приведи на вечер одну из них. Я сделаю так же и пущу слух, что декан предложил так поступить, чтобы наладить международные связи.

— Звучит разумно… — пробормотал Нотт.

— Кажется, ты спасен от проклятья одиночества, мой друг! – хлопнул Малфоя по плечу Альфард, — А может и от венца безбрачия… — он захохотал.

Абрахас лишь отмахнулся от приятеля, сконцентрировав внимание на Реддле:

— Что именно мне нужно узнать?

— Больше всего меня интересуют их магические навыки и связи в обществе. Сомневаюсь, конечно, что к нам отправили бы кого-то с серьезным политическим влиянием, но лучше перестраховаться.

Абрахас кинул и Том продолжил допрос:

— Отлично. К другим темам: что нового на Инспектора? 

— Выяснить удалось немного: его семья – ответвление рода Поттеров. Чистокровки, но были убиты, вероятнее всего, при атаке Гриндевальда, — ответил Нотт.

Том задумался. Могло ли быть так, что Пауэлл сам подстроил убийство родителей, чтобы завладеть состоянием семьи и заодно откреститься от любых связей с Темным лордом? Сам староста так бы и сделал, если необходимо было бы вести вербовку на территории врага, не вызывая подозрений у наивных.

— Родственники переполошились, конечно. Но мне, кажется, зря: не думаю, что Инспектор хоть как-то связан с Темным лордом, – добавил Блэк.

— Да, действительно сомнительно звучит, – кинул Ричард.

Похоже, его рыцари даже не рассматривали такой вариант всерьез. Забавно. Реддл не стал разубеждать их и приводить свои доводы – им лучше вообще пока не знать всей картины. Пора было приступать к тому, ради чего рыцари собрались сегодня на самом деле. Том заговорил:

— Отлично. Как вы знаете, сегодня наше собрание впервые посетил Джером Эйвери.  
Все взгляды устремились на него, сам Эйвери лишь несмело улыбнулся.

— Он отлично выполнил свое задание и заслужил этим присутствие среди нас. Теперь я хочу спросить вас: все ли согласны, что Эйвери достоин присоединиться к нам?

Поочередно Малфой, Блэк и Нотт ответили согласием. Лейстрендж сомневался, но не мог перечить мнению остальных, не вызвав гнева. Сейчас он временно утратил свое положение и прекрасно этот осознавал. 

— Замечательно. Подойди, Джером, — староста улыбнулся, поманив нового участника круга подойти ближе.

Эйвери медленно подошёл, становясь напротив Реддла, а остальные рыцари окружили их, доставая свои палочки. Он продолжил свою речь:

— Чтобы стать одним из нас, тебе необходимо принести Непреложный обет. Ты осознаешь важность этого шага? Остальные будут свидетельствовать твоей клятве.

Джером кивнул. О, Реддл очень сомневался, что тот действительно понимал, но не собирался переубеждать. Сам вопрос был задан исключительно для того, чтобы подчеркнуть значимость момента, а никак не научить кого-либо думать. 

Том вытянул вперед правую руку, ожидая, когда Эйвери последует немому приглашению. Остальные коснулись палочками их сплетенных рук, и Реддл вновь заговорил:

— Обещаешь ли ты, Джером Эйвери, любой ценой хранить тайны Вальпургиевых рыцарей?

— Обещаю, — ответил Эйвери.

Языки пламени из палочек свидетелей сплелись в прочный жгут, опоясывая их руки.

— Обещаешь ли ты ставить интересы круга выше своих собственных?

— Обещаю.

И снова языки пламени сплелись, делая удержание рук на месте более невыносимым.

— Обещаешь ли ты, не предавать словом или делом?

— Обещаю.

Последняя нить клятвы вспыхнула, и Реддл отпустил руку Эйвери, тут же перехватывая его за запястье и подводя к их исчерченному рунами столу. 

— Как мы принимаем нового волшебника в нашем кругу, так пусть сама магия примет его, — на этих словах он взмахнул палочкой, точечным применением секо рассекая ладонь Джерома и сразу прикладывая получившуюся рану к столу.

Эйвери успел только вздрогнуть, как боль исчезла и по помещению прокатилась волна магии. Реддл прикрыл глаза, отпуская руку Джерома. Он любил ощущение проходящей через тело магии и был уверен, что остальные рыцари радостно на это подсели так же, как и на саму темную магию. 

Том дождался, пока исчезнет последнее эхо этого ощущения, прежде чем обратился ко всем:

— Теперь хочу напомнить вам, что в ближайшее время стоит чаще практиковать бытовые заклинания.

— Ты же не думаешь, что мы разучились колдовать такую банальщину? – развеселился Альфард.

— Может, некоторые и разучились, – фыркнул Нотт в сторону Лестренджа, который тут же яростно сжал палочку, готовый броситься в бой.

— А некоторые никогда и не умели, – выплюнул он в ответ.

Иногда на перебранки рыцарей было забавно смотреть, но это не был один из таких дней. Реддл начинал раздражаться, в то время как эмоциональность этого бессмысленного перекидывания не особенно завуалированными оскорблениями нарастала. Склока в минуту зацепила почти всех, и только один Эйвери отполз от эпицентра событий. 

Ох, как Том жалел, что не мог просто силой мысли заставить их всех заткнуться и выполнять указания. Как было бы замечательно, будь они все просто марионетками, всегда знающими свое место… Сейчас им нужно было напомнить это.

Пламя факелов неестественно задрожало, но спорщики не обратили на это внимания: они дошли уже до некультурного тыканья в друг друга пальцем, что захватывало внимание куда больше незначительных деталей окружения. А зря: почти сразу же скамьи в зале разлетелись в щепки, чудом не поранив никого из присутствующих. Воцарилась оглушающая тишина.

— Нет, – с отвращением произнес староста. — Вы должны тренировать эти заклинания для того, чтобы при проверке вашей палочки никто не смог даже заподозрить применение темной магии. Надеюсь, такое объяснение вам понятно. Собрание окончено, – он окинул взглядом последствия произошедших разрушений и холодно хмыкнул, – Кажется, вы мало тренировали Репаро. Советую это исправить.

С этими словами он развернулся и ушел, не желая больше видеть сегодня своих товарищей.

***

После разговора с Вайолет, мысли Инспектора были далеко. Он невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно, сидя в своем кабинете, пока зрение не сфокусировалось на Запретном лесу. Многое было таким же, но мелкие детали отличались: у кромки леса еще не стояло такой знакомой хижины. Да и должности лесничего пока не существовало.

Гарри старался не думать о Хагриде, так как эти мысли тянули за собой вереницу других – тягучих, болезненных. Как ковыряние тупым ножом в не до конца зажившей ране. Все люди, которых он потерял и которых больше никогда не обретет, все бессмысленные битвы… Все это вставало перед глазами, а иногда начинало шептать голосами, стонать, плакать и просить все изменить.

Он мог бы помочь Хагриду и многим другим, кто жил здесь и сейчас, в этом времени. Мог бы предотвратить множество маленьких бед и проблем. Но в конечном счете это бы ничего не значило, было бы растратой времени и средств, и развалилось бы как колосс на глиняных ногах. Все его добрые дела были этим колосом: огромным и бессмысленным, не решавшим никаких действительно серьезных, глобальных проблем.

О, Гарри хорошо познал, что есть «Общее благо» за последние годы… Он немного ненавидел себя за это знание, но не мог ничего поделать. Такой была его нынешняя жизнь: не допускающей наивных идеалов.

Его взгляд все скользил по лесу, когда случилось нечто странное: на краю леса показалась темная фигура, которая кого-то смутно напоминала, будто человека в саване… Даже на таком огромном расстоянии волшебник нутром чуял, что фигура смотрит прямо на него.  
Пауэлл вздрогнул, резко поднял ментальные щиты и в следующее мгновение фигура исчезла, но в дверь кабинета постучали.

На пороге, конечно же, стоял староста Реддл.

***

Том был все еще слегка раздражен по дороге в кабинет Инспектора.

Неожиданностью было не встретить в помещении Минерву, похоже, он справился с заданием первым. Это было весьма приятно: конкурентка на звание лучшего старосты невероятно бесила своей настойчивостью. Раньше он не обращал на нее особого внимания и воспринимал в основном как тень Дамблдора. Но теперь, поневоле узнав её поближе, он не был обрадован увиденным. Девчонка была действительно достаточно сообразительной, чтобы быть конкуренткой, а конкуренция бесила.

— Инспектор, я составил список материалов, который вы просили. Когда сможете посмотреть?

Пауэлл слабо улыбнулся и принял из рук старосты документ:

— Давайте я бегло просмотрю, чтобы мы не тратили время друг друга зря? Пока присядьте там, – он махнул рукой в сторону свободных стульев и развернул свиток.

Староста с вежливыми благодарностями поспешил воспользоваться приглашением, тут же занимая себя рассматриваем кабинета. Он был тут уже не раз и не нашел пока ничего криминального, но теории о характере людей можно было строить и по тому, чем они себя окружали.

Все было аккуратно подобрано, даже слишком аккуратно, будто все личные вещи в основном играли роль личных вещей, а не были таковыми. Выделялись лишь некоторые, выглядевшие более использованными и часто меняющие свое расположение в кабинете. 

В основном это были склянки зелий, перемещавшиеся с места на место, и огромная кипа свитков. Кроме них выделялся простенький думосброс и пара неприметных вещиц. Больше всего его удивило наличие вполне маггловской книги «Искусство войны». Том помнил, как читал её плохонький перевод в старой библиотеке, жадный до любых знаний, до которых мог дотянуться. Книга тогда пришлась ему на удивление по душе.

Отрывок сам собой всплыл в голове:

_Поэтому у полководца есть пять опасностей: если он будет стремиться во что бы то ни стало умереть, он может быть убитым; если он будет стремиться во что бы то ни стало остаться в живых, он может попасть в плен; если он будет скор на гнев, его могут презирать; если он будет излишне щепетилен к себе, его могут оскорбить; если он будет любить людей, его могут обессилить._

Воспоминание разрушил внезапно раздавшийся голос Инспектора, который заговорил, не отрывая взор от свитка:

— До мне тут дошли слухи, что кто-то – даже не знаю кто это может быть – интересовался Поттерами. Так вот. Этому кому-то я сообщаю: большое спасибо за интерес, но он абсолютно беспочвенный. 

Том прикусил щеку изнутри, чтобы не выдать своего изумления. Что же… Раз Инспектор сам решил поднять эту тему...

— Может, если бы этот кто-то узнал, от чего его интерес беспочвенный, то он и не стал бы интересоваться? – спросил он.

Инспектор фыркнул:

— Все очень просто. Пауэллов и Поттеров ничего не объединяет, кроме огромной семейной ссоры, из-за которой ответвления семьи разъехались по разным континентам и более не общались. Новость даже не на колонку сплетен, да и давность вековая.

— Тогда почему вас беспокоит, сэр, раз это такой незначительный пустяк?

— Хотите сказать, мистер Реддл, что вам не будет досаждать попытки кого-то разнюхать что-то о вашей умершей семье? – Инспектор оторвался от свитка и тяжело вздохнул, как если бы сама мысль об объяснениях утомляла его. – Знаете что? Советую вам больше играть в шахматы. А точнее научиться лучше распознавать фигуры. Вы хотите выиграть, что требует захвата короля. Вот только я совсем иная фигура, и не факт, что на противоположной стороне поля.

Том сдержал желание раздраженно оскалиться. Какая новость. Спасибо большое, он и сам уже догадался, что король на этой доске Гриндевальд, а никак не сам Инспектор. Похоже, его в очередной раз сегодня держали за дурака. 

Но также Пауэлл узнал о попытках его товарищей что-то разузнать и теперь похоже угрожал, намекая на свою связь с Гриндевальдом… Нежелательное развитие событий. Он ответил как можно более нейтрально:

— Как староста, я удостоверюсь, чтобы подобного больше не повторилось и приму ваш совет к сведению. 

— Надеюсь, что так и будет. Иначе вас по жизни ждет много неприятных открытий.

Том сжал зубы, продолжая сохранять вежливую улыбку. Ох, угрозы. Давно никто не пытался угрожать ему лично, а не его авторитету или его компании. Это будило желание убивать, произнести проклятье, а лучше медленно сдавить руками горло собеседника, выдавливая последний вздох… Но сейчас это был недостижимый ход.

— Я понимаю, сэр.

Инспектор чуть повернул голову и окинул старосту быстрым взглядом, а затем кивнул, отворачиваясь обратно к свитку, будто подтвердил какую-то свою мысль.

— Замечательно.

Минуту они сидели в молчании. Волшебная палочка в нагрудном кармане мантии Реддла нагрелась, отзываясь на эмоции хозяина. Она рвалась в бой как идеальное продолжение его воли. Но у её обладателя еще осталось достаточно самообладания, чтобы здраво оценивать риски. 

Вероятно, он и справился бы с этим взрослым волшебником, однако к угрозам ставленника Гриндевальда следовало прислушаться. Такое убийство должно быть спланировано, выверено до мелочей, а не совершено под влиянием эмоций. Холодное, безэмоциональное — вот каким оно должно быть.

— Отличная работа, — наконец улыбнулся Инспектор. – Вы по праву один из лучших учеников Хогвартса.

— Рад стараться, сэр.

Возможно, стоило расспросить Пауэлла, раз уж он решил сегодня говорить откровенно, но староста уже сомневался, что сможет скрыть все эмоции. Потому он только улыбнулся, прощаясь и стараясь не смотреть в глаза Инспектора, из опасения, что на дне его собственных глаз плещется слишком неприкрытое желание причинить боль. К его удаче, Гарольд похоже не горел желанием сам добавить что-то к разговору и сразу отпустил Реддла восвояси.

Взвинченный и раздраженный, Том решил больше не откладывать испытания поискового заклинания. Первым порывом было отправиться в Тайную Комнату и провернуть все там, но василиск мог пробудиться и потребовать возобновить охоту. И тогда он решил использовать комнату, где проходили собрания рыцарей. Как и ожидалось, те уже покинули помещения, восстановив разрушенные скамьи. 

Все необходимые предметы были у Тома уже несколько дней. На самом деле, требовалось и не так много: лишь магическая карта мира и собственная кровь. Реддл зло усмехнулся. Именно за это он любил старинную магию… Её простота сочеталась с мощью. Пожалуй, конкретно это заклинание не записали еще в темную магию только потому, что родственники редко искали друг друга со злыми намерениями.

Карта с хлопком упала на круглый стол, а порыв воздуха заставил пламя на стенах задрожать. Реддл взмахнул палочкой над повернутой вверх левой ладонью, с нездоровым интересом наблюдая, как кровь из свежего пореза набирается. Когда её было достаточно, он взмахнул палочкой еще раз, беззвучно произнося заклинание. Том кожей чувствовал, как часть его магии сейчас переходит к крови в ладони.

Кровь взлетела вверх, складываясь в очертания компаса. По задумке создателя заклинания, компас при проведении над картой, должен был подсказывать направление поиска, пока нужное место не будет обнаружено. 

Он медленно протянул левую руку вперед прямо над картой и на ладонь начал медленно опускаться кровавый компас. Даже на небольшом расстоянии он был горячим и живым, куда горячее чем вечно ледяные пальцы Реддла. Оказавшись наконец в ладони старосты, компас секунду дрожал стрелками. Внезапно, стрелки начали вращаться как бешенные. Не успел Том и удивиться, как компас схлопнулся в сгусток крови, который растекся по руке, падая красными каплями на карту.

Реддл в неверии смотрел на свою руку, не зная, как интерпретировать произошедшее. В онемении, он медленно перевел взгляд на карту, окрашенную красным. Капли текли по карте, собираясь вместе, будто находились под воздействием гравитации, и ползли от континента в сторону Англии. Карта услужливо увеличила масштаб – Шотландия. Еще одно увеличение – замок Хогвартс. На этот раз кровь потеряла магическое свойство и растеклась на отметке замка как и полагает жидкости, пропитывая пергамент.

Реддл схватился за стол, почувствовав головокружение.

***

В это же время в совсем другой комнате замка один волшебник стоял, запрокинув голову к потолку и пережидая приступ острой боли. Он поднес руку стирая пальцами идущую из носа кровь, стекавшую на губы. Стекло очков блеснуло, отражая свет. Он неприятно улыбнулся. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы добрались до 60 страниц, я нас всех поздравляю! Как обычно, мне очень интересно узнать ваши мысли по поводу главы. И я уже проводил такое ранее, но прошло много времени, так что повторим: расскажите, кто ваш нелюбимый герой из гп 1943 года? У вас есть где-то две главы, чтобы выбрать. Это может отразиться, а может и не отразиться на некоторых событиях.
> 
> Если кому интересно, саунд этой главы: Crimson Blaze - 2WEI и Seven Devils Florence + The Machine. Так же вот мой тви, если кому интересно: https://twitter.com/JayBlackDragon здесь бывают локальные мемы про работу над фиком и туда же можно кидать напоминания, что чертов автор совсем обленился.


	8. Глава 7. Тот, кто будет смеяться последним

Вторник был необычно оживленным по меркам Хогвартса, количество перешептываний и перемигиваний среди студентов превышало стандартную норму. Причина была одна: сегодня наконец-то было мероприятие, которое многие ждали. 

Вечер встречи клуба Слизней подкрался абсолютно незаметно для Реддла: последние дни прошли для него как в бреду, в попытках решить загадку произошедшего с поисковым заклятьем. 

Подсказка нашлась в руническом манускрипте из библиотеки Блэков, полученном лестью и уговорами. Судя по обрывочным данным, выходило, что подобное схлопывание чар могло произойти по нескольким причинам: либо объект поиска был защищен артефактом, либо заколдован человеком. И указало заклинание в итоге скорее всего на расположение метода сокрытия, а не самих родственников. 

Но почему он потерял так много сил после применения заклинания? И что могло скрывать его родственников и находиться в Хогвартсе? Логика подсказывала, что, возможно, это тайная комната или что-то в ней, но Реддл не особо верил в такие совпадения. И семейная защита, какой бы она не была, не должна была скрыть членов семьи от друг друга. Что-то не складывалось.

Теоретически, его родственники могли быть могущественными волшебниками, создавшими свой способ спрятаться, но как тогда вышло, что о наследниках Слизерина и их открытиях давно не слышали? 

За этими размышлениями Том почти полностью пропустил суматоху, царившую в слизеринской гостиной по поводу сборов на вечеринку. На удивление, все было даже более оживленно, чем обычно: представители многих известных семей решили посетить мероприятие, и теперь их отпрыскам нужно было не ударить в грязь лицом не только перед спутниками и спутницами, но и перед старшими.

Малфой уже перебрал всех родственников, которые могли приехать, беспокойно расхаживая туда-сюда по спальне, и мысленно подбирал темы для разговора с каждым возможным кандидатом. Ричард перетряхивал свой сундук, а Блэк беззаботно хохотал над обоими, развалившись на своей кровати и комментируя страдания товарищей. Его семейство декан каким-то образом убедил не посещать вечер, наверняка не без помощи Дамблдора и Диппета. 

Лестрендж же собрался первым и куда-то уполз. Его агрессия в ответ на отстраненность рыцарей была предсказуема, но вот такое вот избегание было нетипичным. Интуиция подсказывала Реддлу, что с этим еще предстоит разобраться, но сейчас были более важные дела. 

Их сборы прервал заглянувший в комнату Эйвери:

— Вы собрались? 

— Еще минуту, — отмахнулся Нотт, расправляя невидимые складки на парадной мантии.

— Ну что ты как мадама, в самом деле, Ричард! – захихикал снова Альфард, — А я еще над Абрахасом смеялся, когда настоящая леди из благородного дома в этой комнате – ты. 

— Отвали, Блэк. Ты и твои шуточки балансируют на грани абсолютной безвкусицы.  
Блэк, ныне уже сидевший на кровати, подался вперед, как борзая, почуявшая добычу:

— Ну-ка, расскажи мне о нравах, божественная леди.

На это уже Абрахас закатил глаза:

— Прекращайте, пора идти, нельзя заставлять настоящих леди ждать, — презрительно фыркнул он, демонстрируя как относится к «ледям» в этой комнате, и махнул Эйвери, чтобы тот не стоял в дверях и подошел. 

— Никакого веселья, — надулся было Альфард, но быстро поднял руки, изображая, что сдается под грозными взглядами. – Понял-понял. Серьезный вечер, серьезные наследники серьезных семей. Не падать в грязь лицом и не ронять честь факультета вместе собой, как я люблю. Спокойно, мамочки, лекцию запомнил и принял к сведению.

— Будем надеяться, что это действительно так, — заговорил Реддл, отрываясь от книги.

Наконец-то все были готовы отправиться на главное событие. Естественно, его соседи по комнате были одеты по последнему писку магической моды, но сам Том предпочитал одежду попроще. Сейчас репутация талантливого сироты была ему на руку больше, чем репутация приживалы, пользующегося деньгами богатых друзей. Родители его «друзей» уже знали о нем, как об источнике положительного влияния на их детей с загадочной родословной, а предвзятое отношение парочки глупых магов он как-нибудь переживет. 

В этот раз Гораций расстарался, что было заметно еще на подходе: даже коридор был украшен. Когда они подошли к кабинету декана, первые студенты уже начали подтягиваться и собираться в кучки в ожидании. Нотт отделился от них, заметив свою спутницу.

— Элайза Норт? Серьезно? Неудивительно, что он нам не рассказал, — зашептал Блэк, пряча смешок в кулаке, — Неужели по фамилии подбирал?

— Держи себя в руках. Её кузен собирается участвовать в предвыборной гонке, — зашипел в ответ Абрахас, — Мог бы и сам леди со связями пригласить, а не просто кузину Мальсибера.

— Зато ты подумай, какое у него будет лицо, когда он увидит нас вместе! Его милая кузина и я! Фантастика!

— Постарайся не украшать вечер дуэлью за её честь, или, видит Мерлин…

Они могли бы и дальше тихо пререкаться, но теперь уже сам Малфой заметил кого-то в толпе и отошел, вылавливая из толпы миловидную француженку и подводя к их компании.

— Имею честь представить вам мадмуазель Беренис д`Мосс.

— Очень рада знакомству с вами всеми, — улыбнулась она, произнося это с легким акцентом.

Абрахас представил их всех уже ей, и они выразили свою радость от знакомства в ответ. Реддл одобрительно кивнул Малфою – тот отлично справился с заданием и похоже, пригласил на вечер как минимум потенциальную наследницу поместья. Том уже хотел задать вопрос девушке об этом, когда увидел в конце коридора ту, что пригласила его самого. 

Летиция выглядела ослепительно в воздушном голубом платье, сидящему точно по фигуре. Она радостно улыбалась Реддлу через весь коридор, но почему-то он был уверен, что радость эта не отражалась в глазах. Он склонил голову, понимая, что придется отойти и поприветствовать девушку, и произнес:

— Прошу меня извинить. Похоже, моя спутница как раз подошла, будет невежливо её не встретить.

Студенты услужливо расступались перед старостой, перешептывались и присматривались, и Том, возможно, оценил бы драматичность момента, если бы не был так сосредоточен на Атталь. Девушка лишь невинно улыбалась и не хотела выдавать выражением лица никаких своих планов. Что было прискорбно, но не помешало старосте обворожительно улыбнуться и произнести:

— Доброго вечера, мадмуазель. Вы прекрасно выглядите.

— Благодарю, месье. Вы тоже выглядите превосходно. Надеюсь, то, что я слышала про эти вечера – правда, и мое приглашение вас не обременяет.

— Что же вы слышали?

Прежде, чем она успела ответить, дверь класса открылась и на пороге появился воодушевленный Гораций:

— О, вы все уже собрались! Замечательно, просто замечательно. Проходите скорей, остальные гости почти уже на месте.

— Идем! — Летиция сделала шаг по направлению ко входу, и Реддл, натянуто улыбаясь, последовал за девушкой, недовольный тем, что она ушла от ответа.

Кабинет был увеличен магией более, чем когда-либо ранее. Различные драпировки и тюли украшали пространство, в некоторых местах создавая укромные уголки для переговоров и для интрижек: Слагхорн хорошо знал нужды своих гостей. В этот раз в центре помещения не было обеденных столов, только несколько шведских. 

Некоторые взрослые волшебники уже прибыли и собирались небольшими группами в разных частях зала, совсем, как это делали студенты. Ненавязчивая музыка играла из заколдованного граммофона, но все были более увлечены разговорами, чем танцами.

Атталь рассматривала все с искренним, но очень деловым интересом, и Том подвел её к собравшимся в кучку рыцарям и их спутницам, чтобы представить, сразу осаживая взглядом Блэка, который было открыл рот для какого-то сомнительного комментария. Альфард захлопнул рот, но потом все же заговорил:

— Кто-нибудь видел Рудольфуса? Испарился, как под мантией-невидимкой…

— А там не он идет? – указала пальцем на вход Элайза.

Блэк посмотрел в указанном направлении, открыл было рот и замер с весьма перекошенным выражением лица:

— Это… Это что?.. – слабым голосом пробормотал он.

Теперь уже все заинтересованно повернули головы ко входу: рядом с ним стоял Рудольфус Лестрендж в идеально выглаженной мантии, и по правую руку от него находилась красивая девушка. Темное платье и аккуратная прическа только подчеркивали её аристократический вид, а темные вьющиеся волосы и черты лица выдавали представительницу рода Блэк.

— В…Вальбурга?.. Меня же не подводит зрение? Абрахас, друг мой, скажи, что я брежу… — взмолился он умирающим голосом, хватаясь за плечо Малфоя. 

— Нет, ты не бредишь, это Вальбурга. 

— О нет! – драматично взвыл Альфард. — Как мог он позвать эту ведьму, это исчадие ада во плоти! Вечер испорчен!

— Как-то ты не рад видеть сестренку, — усмехнулся Нотт под удивленные взгляды девушек, которые явно были не в курсе ситуации.

— Это… Это не сестра! Мордред во плоти! И Рудольфус позвал именно её! Это заговор! Предатель притаился в наших рядах! Вонзил нож в спину! – его взгляд стал немного безумным. — Я должен разобраться раз и навсегда.

Предчувствуя, к чему идет дело, Абрахас схватил товарища за плечо, удерживая на месте:

— Прекращай, Альфард. 

— Ты не понимаешь! На кону честь рода Блэк! Он предал дружбу и доверие, так и еще и положил при этом глаз на леди дома Блэк! А если он её опорочит?!

— О, как мы заговорили... – проворчал Малфой, покрепче перехватывая приятеля. — Она у тебя сам Мордред или все же леди дома Блэк?

— Одно другому не мешает, — отрезал Альфард и попытался вырваться из хватки, — Это будет ужасный позор! Я должен, просто обязан вызвать его на дуэль чести! – лицо разбушевавшегося Блэка покраснело от злости.

— С чего ты вообще взял, что он в ней заинтересован?

— А как может быть иначе! Она же из рода Блэк! Даром, что моя сестра!

Рудольфус заметил их и теперь с удивленно поднятой бровью следил за сверкающим глазами бушующим Альфардом, явно не понимая, в чем дело. Вальбурга что-то сказала ему и властно махнула рукой, после чего они прошли к банкетным столам. Леди Блэк бросила презрительный взгляд в сторону брата, а Лестрендж, проходя, одарил композицию из Блэка и удерживающего его Малфоя очень недоумевающим выражением лица.

Том повернулся к несколько заскучавшей спутнице. 

— Может пройдемся? Я уверен, что на вечере происходят и более, — он бросил неодобрительный взгляд в сторону Альфарда и Абрахаса, — интересные события.  
— О с радостью! Удивите меня!

«О, ты удивишься, это я обещаю», — мрачно подумал Реддл, услужливо показывая девушке дорогу в дальнюю часть зала. 

Пару раз пришлось умело лавировать в толпе, чтобы избежать встречи с деканом, который наверняка хотел выловить Реддла и продемонстрировать полезным людям. Это все было хорошо, конечно, но не сейчас.

Неизвестно, что двигало Атталь, когда она безропотно последовала за Реддлом в спрятанный от глаз толпы наиболее дальний укромный угол. Девушка не выглядела обеспокоенной, даже когда староста легким взмахом палочки наложил заклинание от подслушивания.

— Хотите обсудить что-то важное? – спросила она.

— Так и есть, — ответил Реддл и направил палочку на нее, применяя невербальный легилименс. 

Обычно староста не трудился даже использовать палочку для чтения мыслей, но в этот раз он опасался, что встретит сопротивление. Оно было, но незначительное и легко преодолеваемое. Атака ввела девчонку в ступор от порушенной защиты, и Реддл довольно оскалился. Теперь порыться в её воспоминаниях и поправить последние – лишь дело техники. Но работать надо было быстро, пусть он и просил заранее рыцарей отвлекать всех желающих пообщаться от этого угла, испытывать удачу – излишне.

В первую очередь необходимо было найти день передачи зелья. Образы замелькали, пока не остановились на уже известном: Атталь отдает своей знакомой зелье. Близко, но не оно, нужно было посмотреть, что происходило еще раньше в этот день. Немного раньше, всего полчаса, и коридор сменяется на знакомый Реддлу декорации.

— Вы желали меня видеть, месье? – спросила Атталь, стоя на пороге кабинета Инспектора.  
Пауэлл перебирал бумаги у стола, но обернулся, услышав голос девушки и устало улыбнулся:

— Да. Благодарю, что нашли время.

— Я не могла поступить иначе, вы же знаете, — она, однако, не выглядит ни капли обеспокоенной или удручённой, наоборот, глаза Летиции светятся интересом.  
Инспектор отмахивается:

— Все это не делает вас обязанной как-то помогать мне. Не знаю, что она вам рассказала, но правда…

— Не волнуйтесь, месье, я искренне хочу помочь.

— Что же… Ладно, — Пауэлл положил бумаги на стол и подошел к шкафу. – Было бы замечательно, чтобы вы передали Тому Реддлу, старосте Слизерина, вот это, — из недр шкафа на свет было излечено уже знакомое зелье. – Ничего криминального, — он тихо смеется, — Но было бы очень желательно, чтобы мое участие в передаче осталось тайной.  
Летиция с готовностью кивнула, забирая из рук Инспектора флакон.

— Сделаю. Мне стоит знать что-нибудь еще?

Гарольд призадумался, рефлекторным движением поправляя очки:

— Возможно, будет быстрее и надёжнее, если передадите его кому-нибудь из других старост, желательно Когтеврана или Пуффендуя. Они наиболее склонны выполнять просьбы без влияния личных суждений и оценок.

Атталь выглядела слегка удивленной, но кивнула. И затем сказала:

— Я заметила, что этот староста уже неоднократно заходил к вам. Прошу простить, если вопрос покажется дерзким, но чем этот Реддл заслужил ваше внимание?

— Реддл…— Пауэлл посмотрел на бумаги, подбирая слова. — Нечто большее, чем кажется на первый взгляд. 

— Ладно. Вам виднее, месье, — Летиция кивнула, но её любопытство явно не было удовлетворено. 

Они распрощались, и Атталь пошла по уже известному маршруту запускать цепочку передач зелья. Том лихорадочно соображал, ощущая, что получил знатный кусок мозаики, но недостаточный, чтобы угадать картинку. Теперь можно было смело предполагать, почему Летиция заинтересована в нем самом, но участие Инспектора никак не объяснялось.  
Том сжал кулаки и сосредоточил свою магию на поиске первого упоминания Инспектора в памяти девушки. И вот тут его встретил блок, поставленный кем-то другим – слишком хорош по сравнению с вялым сопротивлением юной француженки. Но страх неизвестности мотивирует Реддла более чем что-либо, и он с усилием преодолевает барьер.

Очередное воспоминание начинается в каком-то поместье: оно обставлено богато и со вкусом, в окно льется яркий солнечный свет. Летиция в летнем платье стоит в коридоре, приложив ухо к закрытой двери, из-за которой доносятся приглушенные разговоры на французском. К счастью Тома, они были достаточно просты для понимания.

— Нельзя оставлять её здесь – это однозначно ясно уже сейчас, неизвестно, сколько вы еще сможете прятаться, — строгий женский голос звучал уверенно и категорично.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Запереться в поместье и выбросить ключ на неопределенный срок? – ответил какой-то мужчина.

— Хогвартс, я предлагаю отправить её в Хогвартс.

— Да чем Хогвартс сейчас безопаснее любого другого места? Мы могли бы просто присоединиться к тебе…

— Ты сам себя слышишь? Война — это война и моей внучке не место тут как минимум еще пару лет. И это не обсуждается. Что до Хогвартса... В этом году там будет человек, которому можно доверять.

— Дамблдор? Но Вайолет, доверять кому-то в такое время… 

— Я уже много лет Вайолет Атталь, Жан, и не стоит тебе забывать об этом, — женщина фыркает, — Дамблдор, Дамблдор… Нет, нам не поможет этот интриган. Я про Гарольда Пауэлла. И да, я доверяю этому человеку во многом, — она делает небольшую паузу, собираясь с мыслями. — Месье Пауэлл собрал и организовал нас, когда другие отчаялись дождаться помощи из других стран, от этих бесполезных политиканов, думающих запугать темного лорда — дураки! Он возглавляет нашу организацию, являющуюся на секундочку единственной эффективной подпольной организацией, действующей против Гриндевальда. И если не ему верить сейчас – то я не знаю, кому вообще можно верить!

Минуту в комнате стояла тишина. Потом мужчина заговорил:

— Я не знал… Ты раньше никогда не рассказывала подробностей…

— Я очень устала, Жан. С тех пор как моей дочери не стало, я просто… Ты можешь присоединиться к нам, я возражать не стану, но Летицию… Летицию побереги. 

И именно в этот момент дверь распахнулась, и Летиция Атталь практически кубарем влетела в комнату под ноги стоявшему у дивана мужчине. Теперь, когда они были в одном помещении, между ним и Летицией просматривалась семейное сходство в чертах лиц и в цвете волос. Жан оторвал взгляд от зеркала, которое держал в руках, и удивленно вздрогнул:

— Летиция? Доченька. Что ты тут…?

— Жан, Жан… — донеслось усталое из зеркала, в котором отражалась немолодая волшебница, — Ты, конечно, забыл поставить полог тишины, не так ли? А ты, внучка, грела уши, да?

Мужчина виновато кивнул, но оправдываться не стал.

— Ты сама говорила, что французская разведка – у нас в крови, — хитро улыбнулась Летиция.

— О горе мне за то, что рассказала тебе однажды историю твоих предков, — фыркнула волшебница в зеркале. – И что мы будем с этим делать?

— Я… Я хочу в Хогвартс! – заявила Летиция.

— Ты уверена? Хогвартс далеко и даже если твоя бабушка уверена, ты не обязана там никому доверять… — произнес Жан.

— Бабушка редко бывает кем-то впечатлена, я доверяю её мнению! И Хогвартс укрыт от военных действий, насколько я знаю.

— В этом ты права, — кивнул он.

Вайолет покачала головой:

— Ох, внучка. Не хотела бы я тебя вообще во все это впутывать, но ты умная девочка, так что надеюсь, это знание пойдет тебе на благо. Я защищу это твое воспоминание от посторонних, но кое-что запомни. Месье Пауэлл – человек, который сделал для сопротивления много, а на себя взял еще больше. Не допекай его без повода, а если возникнет необходимость выполнить мелкое поручение – помоги ему. И так же знай, что он очень заинтересован в благополучии всех иностранных студентов, так что присмотри за остальными и сними с него этим хоть одно беспокойство.

Летиция кивнула, запоминая. 

Реддла едва не выкинуло из воспоминания. Преодоления блока отняло больше сил, чем он планировал, и пришлось на одном усилии воли удерживать магию под контролем. Сил полноценно заделывать блок не было, так что пришлось лишь подкорректировать последние минуты разговора, убирая из памяти девушки нападение. 

Том отшатнулся от нее, чувствуя усталость и головную боль. Ведьма, поставившая блок, явно была не слабой. Но все же недостаточно.

— Месье Реддл? – заговорила Летиция, — Вы что-то плохо выглядите. Может, вам воздухом подышать?

Он торопливо кивнул, и отправился прочь, извинившись. Ему нужно было проанализировать увиденное, срочно. Что он узнал? Пункт первый: Инспектор определенно не был сторонником Гриндевальда, если бабушка Летиции не врет. Вариант с подмененным воспоминанием можно было отметать сразу – Том знал, как такие выглядят и ощущаются.  
Пункт второй: Пауэлл лидер некоторой повстанческой организации, существующей отдельно от основных сил, сражающихся против темного лорда. 

Пункт третий: Инспектор имеет на него, Тома, какие-то планы. Вербовка? Вполне возможно. Но почему тогда не передал зелье лично? Не хотел делать обязанным? Благородно, но глупо. За волшебником теперь абсолютно точно стоило проследить и выяснить его планы. Может, даже сделать вид, что действительно заинтересован в том, чтобы присоединиться…

Теперь, слова Пауэлла про шахматную доску начинали обретать новый смысл, но становилось непонятно, кем тогда был король на «их» стороне поля.

Занятый этими мыслями он нашел в толпе компанию рыцарей, часть из которых растеряла где-то своих спутниц и Альфарда.

— Надеюсь, в мое отсутствие не произошло дуэлей? Или огромного скандала?

— Нет, — покачал головой Малфой, — Вальбурга поговорила со своим братом и тот унесся мрачнее тучи. Однако могу спорить, что одна или две леди ушли его утешить, — он фыркнул, слегка завидуя.

Том окинул взглядом комнату, и заметил Инспектора в окружении небольшой группы волшебников. Некоторые были ему знакомы, но что удивило больше, так это находившийся в зале отец Абрахаса. Староста перевел вопрошающий взгляд на младшего Малфоя, и тот вздохнул:

— Да. Тут мой отец. Я и не подозревал, что он прибудет лично, даже намека не было.

— Боюсь, мы недооценили событие, и приглашения на встречу расхватали как снитчи на отборе в состав команды высшей лиги, — добавил свое ценное наблюдение Нотт. 

За небольшое время отсутствия Реддла, количество волшебников в зале явно увеличилось, но основное скопление все же было вокруг Пауэлла.

— Вокруг нашего Инспектора прямо ажиотаж…— усмехнулся Том.

— Да, многие хотят наладить с ним контакт, — заговорила Элайза. – А общаться в министерстве – дурной тон и слишком подозрительно. Встреча, организованная деканом – единственное нейтральное светское событие, которое согласился посетить мистер Пауэлл. 

— Откуда ты это знаешь?

Норт захихикала:

— Мне маман все уши прожужжала. Он симпатичный и холостой, а она вдова сейчас как раз.

Реддл подавил порыв скривиться. Хотя сверстники часто думали не тем местом, многие девушки просто думали не о том. Но в целом что-то в этой идее было… Создать Инспектору уязвимость, сведя его с кем-нибудь. Теперь, когда Том об этом задумался, он понял, что найти желающих на роль не составит труда. Но кто соответствовал вкусу самого Пауэлла?

Какая-нибудь поверхностная вертихвостка точно не подойдет, на такую он и взгляда не бросит. Значит, начитанная, образованная. А раз он состоит в тайной организации, то еще и сильная, с магическим потенциалом для дуэлей. Умная и хитрая, скорее всего амбициозная, чтобы была равной во всем.

Представляя все эти качества в одном человеке, Реддл вдруг с неприязнью обнаружил, что вспоминает Минерву. Конечно, её послал шпионить Дамблдор, но что, если её задача была не только в слежке?.. Что если Альбус также решил создать Инспектору уязвимость? Или, наоборот, преданную сторонницу, которая предаст в самый ответственный момент? Этого нельзя было допустить.

Но кого же подобрать? 

Размышляя на эту тему, староста утратил бдительность, и Гораций таки умудрился подкараулить и схватить его под локоток, уволакивая к другим гостям. Декан качал головой, но улыбался, когда мягко пожурил своего лучшего ученика:

— Мой мальчик, все не мог вас поймать, вы все в делах…

— Да, сэр, так и есть. Благодаря вашему чудесному вечеру открывается так много возможностей! 

— О, вы мне льстите! – рассмеялся зельевар, но выражение лица выдавало, что лесть эта пришлась ему по вкусу.

Салгхорн подтащил Тома прямо к большой группе волшебников, окруживших Малфоя-старшего и Инспектора. 

— Господа, хочу представить тем из вас, кто еще с ним не знаком с ним, Тома Реддла. Весьма подающий надежды юноша. Из него вырастет прекрасный зельевар, гарантирую! Хотя с его оценками он легко может стать кем угодно.

— Охотно верю вам на слово, Гораций, — почти ухмыльнулся Инспектор.

— Да, вы, Гарольд, уже убедились в этом сами. Иначе бы не взяли этого юношу в личные ученики.

— Что? – почти одновременно спросили Реддл и Пауэлл.

— Ох, — всплеснул руками Слагхорн, — я и не знал, что это пока тайна! Простите старика!  
Инспектор и староста обменялись взглядами, пытаясь понять, кто из них пустил такой слух и откуда вообще взялось это заявление.

— Но… — начал было Пауэлл.

Гораций тут же перебил:

— Да вы не волнуйтесь, скрывать такое незачем, тут все свои…

По скептическом взгляду Инспектора, Том понял, что тот очень и очень сомневался в данном заявлении. 

Реддл не знал, как поступить: если это какая-то ошибка, стоило отказаться, но если это правда… То отказ при свидетелях станет ужасным оскорблением, который серьезно порушит любые планы на выяснение тайн Пауэлла и вызовет неодобрение многих чистокровных семей.

— Что ж, поздравляю, — заговорил Малфой-старший. — Я думал просить за своего сына, но теперь это не имеет значения. Да и я много слышал от него о Томе. Так что думаю, из него действительно получится великий волшебник.

Реддл мог бы поклясться, что услышал скрип зубов со стороны Пауэлла:

— Поздравления…Излишни…

— Даже так… — заинтересованно улыбнулся Малфой. – В любом случае, мне будет интересно следить за развитием событий. Держите в курсе!

С этими словами он удалился. Реддл хотел позвать Пауэлла на разговор о произошедшем, но Инспектора быстро утащили в другой конец залы. Могло ли быть так, что таким образом Инспектор сделал свой ход, не оставив старосте выбора? 

Абрахас нашел Тома, когда тот в который раз за вечер впал в задумчивое состояние.

— Это правда? Отец сказал, что Инспектор взял тебя в ученики.

Реддл все еще не знал, подтверждать слух или опровергать, так что выдал нейтральный ответ:

— Не уверен. Я узнал об этом только что, и ранее ничего такого не оговаривалось.  
К ним подошел Нотт:

— Хитро, как и ожидалось от тебя, Том. Пока именитые семьи оббивали пороги камина Инспектора, ты воспользовался тем, что он в Хогвартсе и все устроил сам!

Если бы это было правдой, Реддл чувствовал бы гордость за воплощенный план, но сейчас его преследовало лишь какое-то неуютное ощущение недосказанности…

Но ничего, завтра утром после завтрака, он обязательно поговорит с Инспектором и все выяснит.

***

На следующее утро Реддл очень быстро понял, что его планам на разговор с Инспектором сбыться не суждено, когда декан сразу после завтрака объявил, что проверка состоится через несколько часов. Сейчас важнее было все перепроверить лично, но и эти планы были нарушены: на входе в гостиную его остановил встрепанный Блэк, сверкающий глазами и при этом умудряющийся выглядеть виноватым. Предчувствуя неладное, староста без вопросов последовал за ним в спальню и поставил заглушающие чары.

Альфард сразу же заговорил:

— Том, у нас проблемы.

— Я слушаю.

— В общем, вчера мне Вальбурга передала самодельный амулет, попросила добавить своей крови и передать Ориону...

Реддл уже догадывался, куда идет этот разговор, и начинал чувствовать, что у него скоро начнет дергаться глаз:

— Позволь угадать. Ты, зная, что твоя сестра не последняя темная ведьма, решил воспользоваться амулетом вместо того, чтобы сделать как она просила?..

Вид у Блэка теперь был одновременно пристыженный и возмущенный:

— Ну...да. А вдруг она чего-нибудь Ориону бы сделала! Я после завтрака проверил… Хотя оказался просто защитный, но темный...

Том буквально чувствовал, как его бешенство достигает новых высот. Он подытожил ледяным тоном:

— И теперь на тебе след темной магии, а до проверки пара часов...

— Да, — уныло подтвердил Альфард.

Пусть Блэки и были представителями темного семейства, такую магию в школе им однозначно с рук не спустят. Альфард временами был очень полезен, но вот в такие моменты хотелось законопать его в фамильном склепе и забыть, где именно. 

Видит Мерлин, надо было брать в рыцари Вальбургу, та была куда более серьезной и сообразительной, чем её буйный братец. И далось всем это дурацкое правило: не принимать леди в аристократические тайные общества…

Но сейчас не было времени размышлять об восстановлении прав леди на официальное участие в заговорах, сейчас нужно было срочно решать проблему. А желательно вообще переложить бремя разборок на кого-то другого… Он мысленно усмехнулся, озаренный идеей. 

— Сиди здесь. И да поможет тебе Мерлин, если высунешь свой нос и попадешься кому-то из преподавателей или проверяющих, — брошенный через плечо взгляд, однако, обещал Блэку, что никакой Мерлин ему в случае чего и не поможет.

В гостиной сидели Абрахас и Ричард, стараясь сохранить бесстрастные выражения лиц. Но Том видел через их маски: оба были на нервах и, похоже, знали о проколе Альфарда. 

— Найдите мне Рудольфуса и приведите сюда, — бросил он им, пересекая гостиную к выходу. 

Путь старосты лежал прочь из подземелий, на этажи выше, где поселили студентов Дурмстранга. То, что он задумал, требовало тонкой работы, и Блэк еще поплатится за потраченные на сокрытие его промаха усилия.

В целом план был прост: подкараулить идущего в одиночестве студента, заманить в безлюдный коридор или тайную нишу. Сложное начиналось потом… Реддл никогда не пытался пробить защиту разума кого-то, кто обучался окклюменции с детства в школе с темным уклоном. Получится ли у него? Том оборвал эту упадническую мысль, приметив подходящую жертву.

Как он и ожидал, первая часть плана прошла без проблем. А вторая… Сопротивление было похоже на медленное погружение в холодную воду, которая поднимается все выше и выше, постепенно заполняя все пространство и вызывающая ужас от осознания, что скоро толща воды накроет с головой, перекрывая возможность дышать. Все ближе и ближе, все меньше и меньше времени на последний вздох…

Очевидная ментальная ловушка. Реддл мысленно приказал себе прекратить панику, дождался, пока вода накроет его с головой и вдохнул. Сначала вдох обжег легкие, но он отказывался подчиняться чужому, что жидкость вокруг существует, и та пропала.  
Том улыбнулся. Теперь была его очередь ставить ловушки.

***

Когда он вернулся, Рудольфус уже ждал в их комнате вместе с обеспокоенным Блэком. Второго Реддл решил пока игнорировать.

— Рудольфус, — сдержанно улыбнулся староста, — Думаю, ты уже какое-то время хотел бы восстановить свой статус, и у меня есть для тебя задание, которое может прийтись тебе по вкусу.

Лестрендж посмотрел на него заинтересованно, но ничего не сказал. Слова были излишни.

— Итак. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты отправился в самый правый коридор второго этажа, нашел там дурмстрангца, смотрящего в окно, и оскорбил его, вызывая на дуэль.

Если Рудольфус и удивился, он этого не показал. Лишь кивнул, принимая задание.

— Теперь ты, Альфард. Я думаю, что за твою оплошность ты накажешь себя сам.

Блэк явно хотел что-то сказать, но Реддл остановил его предостерегающим взглядом:

— Ты пойдешь за Рудольфусом и самоотверженно бросишься под первое же заклинание, которое произнесет его оппонент. Обещаю, это будет нечто неприятное. Но у тебя нет иного выбора, потому что это напрямую касается благополучия Вальпургиевых рыцарей.

Альфард побледнел, понимая, что выбора у него действительно нет: непреложный обет просто не позволит выбирать. Реддл же продолжал:

— У вас обоих нет права на ошибку. Я постараюсь привести кого-нибудь, чтобы разнять дуэль, но какое-то время вам придётся справляться самостоятельно. Не разочаруйте меня.  
Теперь от старосты требовалось лишь выждать какое-то время и привести Инспектора на место дуэли. Том был практически уверен, что Пауэлл тем или иным способом выгородит студента из Дурмтранга, чтобы сохранить статус-кво с иностранными министерствами...

— А точно именно первое заклинание будет темным? – нерешительно спросил Блэк.

Том одарил его презрительным взглядом:

— Ты во мне сомневаешься, Альфард? Я лично поработал над его памятью и оставил занимательную закладку.

— А если, если его потом допросят под сывороткой правды? – подал голос Рудольфус.

— Не смешите. Даже если они и пойдут на скандал, чтобы допросить иностранного студента, работа сыворотки такова: волшебник говорит лишь то, что считает правдой, а не то, что является объективной истиной. Если он убежден, что хотел сотворить это заклинание – так и скажет.

Блэк и Лестрендж проявили небывалое единение, одновременно кинув друг на друга удивленные взгляды. Похоже, они действительно этого не знали. Тому захотелось раздраженно закатить глаза. В прошлом году, еще до убийства Миртл, он провел много часов, выясняя свойства этого опасного зелья. Его товарищи же этим явно так никогда и не озаботились.

***

Гарольд Пауэлл уже морально настроился абсолютно ничему не удивляться, когда на пороге его кабинета опять оказался Том Реддл. У юного Волдеморта даже хватало наглости выглядеть обеспокоенным, когда он сообщал о дуэли в коридоре. Инспектора весьма сомневался, что тот сам не смог бы осадить одного из своих «друзей», но пришлось пойти разнимать.

Картина в коридоре, конечно, была интересная:

Рудольфус Лестрендж увлеченно сражался с болгарином Драгомиром Вачковым, лицо которого было искажено яростью. Гоняли они друг друга весьма оживленно, а между ними примерно посередине валялся что-то булькая Альфард Блэк, на существование которого оба дуэлянта внимания обращали не больше, чем на вошь.

Пауэлл мог бы палочкой поклясться, что подошедшего вместе с ним Реддла это зрелище скорее развлекает, чем хоть сколько-то беспокоит. Удивляться, конечно, тут было нечему. 

«Дал Мерлин ученика, да поскорее бы забрал...» — подумал Гарольд и кашлянул, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание нарушителей дисциплины. Те, однако, уже вошли в раж и обращать внимания на Инспектора отказывались. 

— Вы сами напросились, — пробормотал он, взмахнул палочкой, и Лестренджа с Вачковым откинуло в разные стороны, приклеивая к ближайшим стенам. Оба выронили свои палочки и теперь удивленно взирали друг на друга, а потом и на самого Пауэлла. 

— Инспектор? – заговорил Драгомир.

— Да, Инспектор, — кивнул Пауэлл. — И мне очень интересно, чем вы таким занимаетесь перед самой проверкой, — он перевел взгляд на третьего участника разборки, — И почему мистер Блэк валяется на полу с темномагически сглазом, мне тоже интересно. 

Поднимать с пола Блэка, он, однако, не спешил, хотя тот сейчас выглядел крайне жалко.

— Это все он! – возмущенно дернулся болгарин, кивая в сторону Лестренджа, — Пришел и начал кидаться обвинениями, я был вынужден защищать честь семьи!

— Это так, мистер Лестрендж? – скучающим тоном спросил Инспектор.

Рудольфус гордо задрал нос:

— А может и так. Развелось тут приезжих, здесь их никто не ждет, пусть возвращаются к своему бесполезному темному лорду!

Вачков на это только разразился ругательствами.

— Тихо, — властно прикрикнул Пауэлл. — Так при чем здесь Блэк?

— Он сам влез, — ответил Рудольфус, — Хотел разнять может, или перемкнуло что в Блэковской голове.

Инспектор посмотрел на все еще валяющегося Альфарда, который прямо сейчас явно сожалел о своих жизненных выборах.

— Вам повезло, что это была не кипящая кровь, или что похуже, или на одного Блэка было бы уже меньше. Кто исполнил заклинание?

— Я, я исполнил, — нехотя ответил болгарин. – Но я не думал, что в кого-то еще попадет, а не в этого…

С самой дальней стороны коридора послышались торопливые шаги. Похоже, об инциденте наконец-то узнали и другие учителя.

— Так, — Пауэлл вздохнул и махнул палочкой, отменяя заклинания, от чего оба нарушителя свалились на пол. – Мистер Реддл, отлевитируйте Блэка в больничное крыло. Здесь мы ничем ему не поможем. Что до вас двоих… Отработки. О снятии баллов со Слизерина я также поговорю с учителями. А теперь прочь с глаз моих.

Ученики поспешили исчезнуть, оставляя Пауэлла в одиночестве встречать спешащих сюда преподавателей.

***

На обеде их оповестили, что проверка переносится из-за трагической случайности, а обычно предпочитающий отмалчиваться Долохов оживленно жестикулировал и обратился в Реддлу:

— Это же из-за тебя Драгомир отделался отработками да предупреждением, и мы все не пакуем чемоданы?

— Возможно, — вежливо кивнул Том, не совсем понимая, с чего Антонин сделал такой вывод.

— А я им говорил, что ты действительно заинтересован в нашей проблеме и имеешь влияние на Инспектора! Теперь, когда ты его личный ученик, он не проигнорирует твое мнение по поводу темной магии, раз не сослал нас за её применение. Некоторым из нас некуда податься, кроме Хогвартса, и теперь мы за эту услугу обязаны!

Реддл улыбался, отвечая, что это очень благородно с их стороны, а сам думал, что слух о его ученичестве распространяется как-то невероятно быстро и обрастает новыми подробностями с каждым часом. Но что еще стоило ждать от любящих посплетничать волшебников?

Со всеми этими потрясениями последних дней очень хотелось уйти подальше от раздражающих людей и побыть в одиночестве. Запретный лес был идеальный вариантом. Его опасная тишина и полумрак всегда успокаивали, а потому, как только обед закончился, Реддл так и поступил, несмотря на набирающий силу дождь. Он ощущал усталость после взламывания чужой защиты, но темный, опасный лес восполнял потраченный сегодня запас магии. Стоило успокоиться, обдумать новую стратегию, но вернувшаяся магия пьянила. 

Теперь она просила то ли отыграться на рыцарях, за потраченные нервы, то ли просто что-нибудь уничтожить. У всякого человека был предел того, сколько эмоций он может подавить, и Том похоже достиг своего. Так и не успокоившись, он отправился обратно к замку, раздражаясь даже на мокрую траву под ногами. Водоотталкивающие чары спасали от намокания под ливнем, но настроение это не меняло.

Внезапно Реддл услышал карканье: большой и уже смутно знакомый ворон пролетел в опасной близости от головы старосты, почти касаясь и видимо таким образом развлекаясь от своей безнаказанности. 

— Еще и ты смеешь надо мной смеяться? – прошипел взбешенный Реддл и со всей накопленной в лесу силой кинул в птицу оглушающим заклинанием, отчего та упала, как подкошенная.

Староста подошел к ней, разглядывая с научным интересом. К лапке крупного ворона было привязано письмо, которое не промокло даже под ливнем. 

— Посмотрим, что отправляют с такой наглой птицей, — зло рассмеялся он, забирая письмо.  
Содержание гласило:

«_Господин Инспектор, я очень разочарован вашим отказом. Я обещал избегать пустых угроз, так что перейдем сразу к делу. Сделаем угрозу реальностью: я слышал, вы обзавелись личным учеником. Как думаете: какая смерть будет ему к лицу? Жду вашего ответа._»

И подпись:

«_Ваш потенциальный лучший друг, Геллерт Гриндевальд._»

Улыбка сползла с лица Реддла как смытая ливнем краска. Грянул гром.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это на данный момент самая длинная глава, надеюсь, что она не покажется вам перенасыщенной. И... возможно, некоторые из вас уже догадываются, к чему все идет.)  
Также у вас есть последняя возможность упомянуть нелюбимых персонажей в комментариях, если еще этого не сделали.  
Благодарю за всех за поддержку в предыдущей главе, она как всегда бесценна!
> 
> Первая половина писалась по Casino - The Sexy Brutale OST, а вторая под The Hollow - 2WEI. А еще по этой главе есть мем: http://joxi.ru/ZrJov8dsM5QJlm


	9. Глава 8. Зеркальные осколки

Трава сминалась под ногами, и Запретный лес шумел впереди, будто заранее знал, что случится, и готовился пировать. Волшебник не чувствовал по этому поводу ни радости, ни мук совести. Нужно было это сделать, возможно, даже раньше, но теперь медлительность была непозволительной роскошью. Все же в этот раз все было иначе, не как тогда. 

В памяти все еще живо было воспоминание: стук ударившихся об пол очков, которые девчонка держала в руке, её зареванное лицо и противный раздраженный голос. Нетерпеливое шипение василиска, капающая в раковине вода… Все тогда произошло так быстро, но само мгновение застыло во времени, вечное в его памяти.

С самого начала у этой проблемы могло быть только одно решение. Одно-единственное, до боли знакомое, простое и одновременно сложное. В прошлый раз он не выбирал, поступить так было лишь разумно, чтобы не тратить ценнейший ресурс понапрасну. Но теперь… Теперь сама судьба требовала от него сделать осмысленный шаг навстречу этому пути.

Никто, даже Темный Лорд собственной персоной не сумеет убить того, кто покорил смерть.

***

Говоря откровенно, Рудольфус Лестрейндж не знал, чего ожидать от отработок с Инспектором, и воображение рисовало что угодно в диапазоне от перебирания ветхих свитков до ужасных пыток… но никак не сортировку писем. Гора перед ним была приличной и периодически сама собой росла, видимо, заколдованная. На вопросы об этом Пауэлл загадочно блестел очками и отвечал, что реальный объем в комнату не поместился бы, и что из общей массы школьной корреспонденции можно построить новое Министерство.

Заявление это звучало несколько тревожно для слизеринца: он с самого возвращения из дома подозревал, что загадочный волшебник, посещавший их – именно Инспектор. Да, Пауэлл не показывал той же мощи, что была тогда, но каким бы он был великим магом, если бы не смог скрыть свой истинный уровень? Теория пока не получила никаких опровержений или подтверждений, кроме наставления его родителей не перечить Инспектору и не вызывать его гнев. 

Холодность со стороны рыцарей также заставляла задуматься: правильно ли он выбрал товарищей? Конечно, в обычной ситуации Реддл и остальные рыцари казались единственным доступом к знаниям о темной магии, которые были мало того, что практически элитарными в их обществе из-за запрета, но и еще такими притягательными… Но в то же время нынешняя ситуация показала, что темных магов куда больше, чем Министерство настойчиво пыталось показать.

Естественно, данный Непреложный обет не позволял просто так отказаться от рыцарей Вальпургии. Но, Рудольфус был не глуп и знал, что у всякой клятвы есть лазейки… Никто не мешал ему искать знания, пока это не противоречило интересам круга, а интересы круга вообще были величиной изменчивой…

В общем, раздумья тяготили Темного рыцаря, пока тот сортировал письма на три кучки, поскольку в стопки те абсолютно не складывались из-за их обилия. За окном вечерело, но Инспектор ясно дал понять, что Лестрейндж никуда не пойдет, пока не разберется с сегодняшней порцией. Кроме работы, юноша с самого начала ожидал нотаций, но их не последовало.

Ему уже казалось, что Гарольд более совсем не заговорит, погруженный в свои дела, когда тот все же произнес:

— Какая стопка писем получается самой большой на данный момент?

— Письма от иностранцев, сэр.

— Вот оно как, — задумчиво хмыкнул Инспектор. – Знаете какие-нибудь иностранные языки?

Рудольфус призадумался и ответил:

— Немного немецкий и французский, сэр. 

— Отлично. Возьмите из этой кучи какое-нибудь письмо от родителей на немецком и прочтите. 

Лестрейндж с недоумением посмотрел на кучу писем, искренне недоумевая, зачем это Инспектору. Памятуя наставление родителей, он хотел было приступить к заданию, но любопытство пересилило, и слизеринец спросил:

— Но зачем, сэр?

Пауэлл сдержанно улыбнулся, не отрывая взгляда от свитка, над которым работал:

— Вы попали на эту отработку из-за вашей драки с иностранным студентом. И честно говоря, я в большинстве случаев не верю в негативную мотивацию. Что вы вынесете с этой отработки? А если вас отправят чистить котлы? Даже если запрут в подземелье? – он усмехнулся. — Задирать иностранных студентов – это плохо, потому что вас за это накажут. Как-то не очень убедительно, не правда ли? Почти как «плохо это плохо, поскольку плохо». Я предлагаю вам кое-что получше. Предлагаю сделать свой собственный вывод на основе данных, которые соберете вы же. Можете не ограничиваться одним письмом, в этой куче самые разные. 

Пауэлл отложил свиток и посмотрел теперь уже прямо на слизеринца:

— Если вы кого-то ненавидите, вы должны делать это по собственному выбору. А не под влиянием чужих суждений.

Рудольфус сглотнул, подозревая, что разговор внезапно свернул на скользкую дорожку:

— Вы не считаете ненависть ужасной, сэр?

— Ненависть? – Теперь призадумался уже сам Инспектор. — Это чувство, как и все остальные. Она может быть ужасной, тихой, даже любящей. Её свойства нигде не закреплены. Нет никакого закона как чувствовать, никаких обязательств. Главное не поддаваться этому чувству без остатка, иначе это ведет к сумасшествию. Но, как говорил один мой знакомый, все великие маги немного сумасшедшие.

— А вы великий?

Пауэлл загадочно улыбнулся:

— Пока не совсем. Но вы все же прочитайте пару писем. Есть теория, что ваше мнение может измениться.

Лестрейндж кивнул. Он не решился сказать, что на самом деле ему было плевать на иностранных студентов, а оскорбления были призваны лишь оправдать поединок. Хотя иногда, в глубине души, он действительно задумывался, на кой драккл все съехались именно в Хогвартс, отбирая у него место за слизеринским столом и около рыцарей. Как любой юноша его возраста, он хотел признания среди своих так или иначе, а иностранцы отбирали и это.

Первое письмо Рудольфус взял с самого верха кучи писем: оно было обыкновенным, подписанным отцом из какой-то неизвестной слизеринцу семьи. Содержание было отчасти занимательным: слова благодарности, приправленные кучкой угроз, полунамеками на связи отправителя в Министерстве Британии. В последнее даже Лестрейнджу верилось с трудом, да и в целом от письма веяло каким-то отчаяньем…

Второе письмо было от волшебницы: оно было слегка обуглено по краям и некоторые строчки были размыты, а бумага была местами бугристой, будто на нее попадала жидкость. Она писала, что очень беспокоится за своих детей и просит мистера Пауэлла сделать все, что в его силах, чтобы обезопасить их и не допустить возвращения на родину, ибо там их ждала только смерть. Писала, что каждый день невыносимее предыдущего, и победа, о которой говорит Темный лорд, не победа вовсе. Писала, что умоляет не отдавать на войну последнее, что у нее осталось, кому бы Пауэлл не служил.

Внезапно Лестрейндж понял, что это были очень страшные письма. 

Начав их читать, он не смог остановиться, и Инспектор ничего не сказал по этому поводу. Письма… были живыми, настоящими историями, ничуть не хуже Омута памяти. Не такие наглядные, конечно, но живое воображение студента рисовало эти картины не менее добросовестно. Люди были разными, и истории были разными, но они были правдивыми. Впервые за долгое время Рудольфус чувствовал сострадание к некоторым из отправителей.

Из печального путешествия по историям из писем его оторвало неожиданное взбешенное шипение и ощущение опасности. Слизеринец выпустил из рук письмо и вздрогнул, взглянув на Инспектора – шипение точно исходило от него. Более того, все легкие предметы в кабинете взмыли в воздух как по мановению волшебной палочки, а обогретое помещение по температуре стало соперничать с некромантским могильником. Сам же Пауэлл зажмурился и вцепился в собственные волосы, по всем признакам испытывая ужасную боль.

— Инспектор? – обеспокоенно спросил Рудольфус, ощущая, что стол, за которым он сидел, начинает потихоньку отрываться от пола.

— Мордредов… — пробормотал Гарольд, но оборвал себя, прежде чем продолжил ругательство, и то потонуло в едва слышном бормотании. 

Стол продолжал неумолимо демонстрировать свои внезапное желание присоединится к взмывшему вороху писем и уже преуспел настолько, что висел над полом на дюйм. Только сам Пауэлл и предметы, с которыми тот контактировал, не демонстрировали внезапных навыков левитации.

— Мистер Пауэлл? – уже громче повторил Лестрейндж, которому никогда раньше не доводилось летать без метлы и пробовать пока как-то не хотелось.

И в то же время, несмотря на опасность и дикость ситуации, он ощущал искренний восторг. Сейчас сила Инспектора заполняла собой все помещение, совсем как тогда, в поместье, когда он почувствовал только отголоски. Если это именно то, с чем столкнулся в тот раз отец, то он мог понять трепет всей семьи.

На этот раз Инспектор отреагировал на возглас: он внезапно ударил обеими ладонями по столу, и все предметы вернули себе гравитацию, со стуком, звоном и грохотом падая на пол. Лицо Пауэлла было бледно как мел, а губа почти прокушена до крови, он не смотрел на Лестрейнджа, когда произнес хриплым голосом:

— Кажется, я себя плохо чувствую. И отработка на сегодня закончена. Свободны, продолжим в другой раз.

Рудольфус не стал спорить и быстро удалился. После такой демонстрации любой волшебник с головой на плечах убрался бы подальше по первой просьбе. Это был магический выброс, но что послужило причиной? Может ли быть, что все это время их Инспектор сдерживал свою собственную мощь, и сейчас она просто прорвалась наружу? 

Присутствовать при этом почему-то было знакомым ощущением, будто раньше такое случалось, дежавю… Неужели это действительна была та самая магия, отпечаток которой сотряс поместье? Если так, то именно этот волшебник мог стать для Рудольфуса билетом к новым горизонтам. 

Радостное предвкушение впервые за долгие дни посетило Темного рыцаря. Жизнь обещала стать куда более разнообразной.

***

Холодный пот стекал по лбу и спине Реддла, когда тот трясущимися руками схватился за рунический стол. Боль была почти невыносимой, и в этот момент было так сложно заставить себя поверить в главенство разума над материей, потому что материю жгло огнем, разрывало на части… И в тоже время, он все еще был здесь, в этом теле, когда часть его души теперь была оторвана навсегда.

Боль буквально заставила ноги Реддла подкоситься, и потом собирать себя с каменного пола. К сожалению, в этот раз он не мог проводить создание Крестража в Тайной Комнате – василиск не смог бы предать, но мог уползти на охоту в замок, что было неприемлемым. Пришлось довольствоваться залом собраний рыцарей, который Реддл обвешал всеми защитными заклинаниями, которые знал. Рунический круг, который они все вместе возвели, должен был скрыть проявление темной магии не хуже древних подземелий Салазара.

Заставив колени перестать дрожать, Том влил в себя пару укрепляющих зелий. После первого раза не хотелось опять жалко тащиться через весь замок до запасов, пытаясь не потерять сознание. Тот, кто писал, что это темнейшее из волхований, не врал. А еще оно было самым требовательным к волшебнику и забирало более жадно, чем любая виденная им ранее темная магия. Реддла не удивляло, почему никто не создавал второй Крестраж после первого – боль была чудовищна. Но остальные были просто слабыми. Они были недостойны идти по дороге бессмертия.

Зелья восстанавливали силы эффективно, как и всегда, и уже через пару минут Том вздохнул облегченно, перестав дергаться от любого неосторожного движения, порождавшего новую волну боли. 

Реддл провел пальцем по контуру рун на столе, защищавшим это место, и улыбнулся предмету, теперь лежавшему в центре. Он хотел протянуть руку и забрать его, когда дверь, запечатанная заклинаниями, сотряслась от удара. Том вздрогнул и встал перед столом, на рефлексах загораживая его от потенциального незваного гостя. Дверь с ужасным звуком сотряслась второй раз, заставляя старосту направить палочку в сторону угрозы и опасно прищуриться.

На минуту все утихло, поднята ударами пыль начала оседать, но затем дверь была сорвана с петель и вылетела внутрь помещения практически без звука. Шагнувший на порог волшебник выглядел плохо: лицо его было неестественно бледно, а само выражение лица было отталкивающе нечитаемым, руке с палочкой нервно дергалась. У Гарольда Пауэлла был явно плохой, плохой день.

— Мистер Пауэлл? – настороженно произнес Реддл.

— Собственной персоной, — ответил он, шагнул через порог в помещение, и вместе с ним появился сильный, агрессивный порыв ветра. Пауэлл бегло осмотрел помещение и сокрушенно покачал головой. — О, нет. Кажется, я без приглашения. Впрочем, оно мне и не нужно.

С этими словами волшебник взмахнул руками, и ветер устремился в сторону старосты, готовый рвать на части. Том тут же, не мешкая ни секунды, призвал пламя с факелов и многократно усилил. 

Их магия столкнулась как две равнозначных силы. Впервые Реддл сталкивался с равным волшебником открыто, впервые сражался с тем, кто не уступал ни на секунду даже в количестве магической мощи. Он знал, что Пауэлл был не слабым магом, но такого могущества он раньше не проявлял.

Ощущение было невероятным. Физическое восприятие отошло на второй план, хотя все чувства обострились до предела. Впервые так хотелось жить и победить. Это была одуряющая квинтэссенция самого желания жить, чистый адреналин. Теперь он наконец понимал, почему некоторые становились зависимы от опасности темной магии, если они чувствовали такое каждый раз…

Они одновременно отменили стихийную магию, когда её поддержание стало невыносимым. Пока полыхала стена ветра и огня, Инспектор успел подойти еще ближе, но к этому Том уже был готов и сразу вскинул палочку, произнося заклинание.

К его удивлению, Инспектор не потрудился поставить блок и уклониться. Заклинание попало в цель, но Пауэлл лишь секунду упрямо смотрел на Реддла, а потом издевательски улыбнулся, резко и внезапно сокращая расстояние.

— Это все, что ты можешь? Империус? А почему сразу не Авада? Хотя от Авады я бы уклонился, — Гарольд вторгся в его личное пространство, крепко вцепившись в отворот мантии. Палочка Реддла теперь упиралась в кадык нападавшего, но тому похоже было наплевать. И хотя разницы в росте у них особенно не было, выглядел Инспектор пугающе, его глаза горели безумием.

Теперь, на близком расстоянии, Том был готов поклясться, что видел в этих глазах красные отблески. Однако он не знал, что и в его собственных глазах сейчас плясали такие же. Реддл поджал губы, не зная, что ответить. Отрицать применение непростительных было поздно. Он решил перейти в нападение:

— Что вы здесь делаете? 

— Что я здесь делаю? – Инспектор разразился холодным, пустым смехом. – Пришел посмотреть на то, что ты здесь делаешь, очевидно. Вижу, разбить свою душу на две части показалось великому старосте Слизерина недостаточным достижением.

Том сжал зубы и почувствовал, как внутренности сковало холодом. Инспектор не мог, не должен был узнать ни о создании Крестражей, ни тем более о том, что их два. Рука с палочкой дрогнула, сильнее вжимаясь в горло волшебника, на что тот только оскалился шире, и надавил своей волшебной палочкой в бок слизеринца, напоминая, что также опасен.

— Откуда вы знаете все это? – с трудом выдавил из себя слова Том.

— О чем именно? О Крестражах? Об их количестве? Или, может, об этом месте? – видя, как еще больше исказилось лицо Реддла, Пауэлл с интересом слегка склонил голову на бок. — Я знаю это, и куда большее. О, если бы я только мог убить тебя… 

Видя, как Том на секунду взглянул в сторону, к предмету, который находился на руническом столе, Гарри покачал головой:

— Нет, нет, вовсе не из-за Крестражей. Но это, кстати, подкинуло мне прекрасную идею! Только представь, — заговорил он мягким, дружелюбным голосом, — я всегда могу воскресить тебя из твоего дневника, еще ничего не подозревающего. Стереть память и воспитать идеального, доброго старосту Слизерина. А тебя самого, эту форму, — он задумчиво хмыкнул и мрачно улыбнулся, а на следующих словах голос его стал ниже и мрачнее, — что, если я превращу тебя в камень и выкину на дно океана. Я видел такое. Ужасная, ужасная смерть. Интересно, насколько иронично будет превратить наследника Слизерина в медальон Слизерина…

— Вы не сможете, — холодно ответил Реддл.

— Знаешь, обычно ты был бы прав, для таких превращений нужна куча магии и сила на то, чтобы подавить волю превращаемого волшебника. Но, видишь ли, теперь, благодаря тебе, сил и магии мне вполне хватит, чтобы тебя одолеть. 

— Я убью вас, — зарычал Реддл, чувствуя страх и ярость, — Я вас уничтожу прежде, чем вы это сделаете. 

— С этим есть только одна проблема… — Пауэлл резко закрыл рот, не закончив фразу, а затем ухмыльнулся и переменился в лице. — А знаешь, мне уже абсолютно начхать. Убивай.  
Он даже опустил свою палочку и отвел руки в стороны, всем видом выражая величайшее безразличие к жизни. Том не понимал этого, не понимал, как можно вот так вот выбросить свою жизнь, даже не бороться, хотя волшебник напротив определенно имел на это силы. Но если Инспектор так хотел умереть… 

Реддл крепче сжал в руке палочку, готовясь произнести заклинание. Однако, ярость, страх и желание сделать больно источнику этих чувств боролись в нем с еще одним ощущением, с жаждой знаний. 

Староста все еще не получил ответа на свои вопросы, и заявление Пауэлла поумерили злость настолько, что тот смог сконцентрироваться и на более рациональных вещах. Если Инспектор нашел способ узнать, то и другие смогут. Сначала нужно было выяснить источник утечки информации, а потом уже дать эмоциям выход и медленно убить этого волшебника.

Он посмотрел в глаза Пауэлла, натыкаясь на такую же нечитаемую защиту как у себя. И в тоже время… В тоже время ощущение было слишком знакомым. Неповторимым. Это было точно такое же чувство, как когда он контактировал со своим дневником. Если задуматься, то даже палочка, обычно рвавшаяся покарать любого, теперь не жгла руку, а была холодной, будто и не желала сражаться вовсе.

Если его догадка была верна, то все вставало на свои места. Однако, вопросов появлялось только больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Что это у нас тут? Короткая глава?! И все же я надеюсь, что она вам понравится.)  
С интересом послушаю ваши теории о происходящем, если такие есть.


	10. Глава 9. Хороший, плохой, злой и бесчувственный

Что если…Эта догадка была дикой, слегка безумной, но интуиция, какая-то внутренняя уверенность твердила ему, что это правда. Все признаки указывали на это: ощущения, реакция палочки, слова самого Пауэлла. 

И… Была только одна вещь, которой воспротивилось все его существо. Самая уродливая низость, самое последнее падение для любого живого существа. Ведь есть только одно преступление более противоестественное, чем убийство — самоубийство. 

Теперь он совсем другими глазами взглянул на Инспектора.

— Вы… — голос Реддла граничил с пораженным шепотом. — Вы одержимы.

На этой фразе ничего не выражающее лицо Пауэлла дрогнуло: будто мышцы на секунду прошибло дрожью. Том не заметил бы этого, если бы сейчас не всматривался так пристально, отмечая каждую деталь явления, которое по-настоящему поразило его. Все это было так невероятно. 

Хотя свойства крестража простирались далеко, он никогда не думал, что увидит такое. Перед ним стоял волшебник, одержимый и не утративший при этом собственной воли. Сильный и опасный, и в тоже время абсолютно безвредный для самого Реддла теперь.

— И вы, — продолжил Том, не в силах скрывать свой восторг, — Боретесь с этим, как с Империусом. Какая сильная должна быть воля…

Магия всегда находила способ поразить его, она являлась бесконечным колодцем знаний без дна для не боявшихся нырнуть. И теперь последние остатки страха покинули его, когда теория обрастала подтверждениями на глазах. Пауэлл был достаточно силен и подготовлен, чтобы сбросить Империус, а свою собственную магию Том бы узнал из тысячи, из сотни тысяч. 

Она была для него как уникальный отпечаток, почерк, слепок — что угодно, носившее след личности своего хозяина. А если размышлять хладнокровно, отбросив туманящую мысли ярость, то становилось кристально ясно, что о его крестражах Инспектор мог узнать только из одного источника. 

Гарольд следил теперь за ним настороженно, будто чувствовал куда ведут размышления старосты. А может, он и действительно чувствовал, знал… Нет, это вряд ли. Это было слишком даже для магии души.

— Но как?.. — вновь заговорил Реддл, озвучивая терзающее его мысли. — Когда он успел? Это ведь вы сами его нашли, не так ли?

Пауэлл отшатнулся и прошипел в ответ что-то неразборчивое, походившее на странный набор ругани и дотронулся свободной от палочки рукой до виска:

— Заткнись, заткнись! — уже более разборчиво и яростно выкрикнул он, глядя куда-то в пространство перед собой. Затем волшебник снова сфокусировал взгляд на слизеринце и криво ухмыльнулся:

— Мы же вроде планировали убивать меня? К чему все эти разговоры, Реддл?

Том искренне удивился такой невзрачной попытке сменить тему, но быстро взял свое выражение лица под контроль и улыбнулся, покачав головой:

— Я не убью вас… Нет. Конечно, нет, — от самого предположения, что он сейчас сможет кинуть убивающее в Инспектора становилось одновременно жутко и смешно. — Это же практически самоубийство, Инспектор. 

Эти слова прозвучали для Гарри как пощечина: он всей душой надеялся, что паршивец ни за что не догадается, просто не получит даже достаточно причин выдвигать такую теорию.

— Как же я вас ненавижу, вас обоих! — лицо Пауэлла исказила чистая ненависть, ветер вокруг него вновь начал закручиваться, но волшебник дерганным взмахом палочки усмирил его.

Своими словами Инспектор разрушил последние сомнения. Мерлин, как логично все складывалось! Было бы глупо ждать, что при такой угрозе его собственная частица будет сидеть и ждать смиренно. И теперь Пауэлл отчасти был и не был им самим. Раньше, читая об одержимых, староста полагал, что они были просто оболочкой, пустым сосудом. Но нет, этот волшебник не только был равным ему по силе, но и имел такую же по ощущениям магию.

Очевидно, осколок не планировал воскреснуть таким образом — это сделало бы их обоих более заметной мишенью. Но заставить Инспектора вот так вот защищать их, лишить возможности предать… О, это было бесценно. Да и выбор был объективным: в данный момент в их окружении не было кандидата с лучшими связями и потенциалом. 

Вероятно, Гарольд теперь всей душой ненавидел все это и их, но физически был неспособен убить в ответ или сдать их тайны кому-то еще. Так невероятно захватывающее… Получить сторонника, испытывающего такие ужасные эмоции в коктейле с привязанностью, без которой всего этого бы не вышло. Реддл и сам не заметил, как начал улыбаться.

— О нет, Инспектор, не переживайте. Вы во много, много раз ценней живым. Особенно теперь, когда Гриндевальд хочет моей смерти из-за вас.

Услышав это, Гарольд подобрался и выглядел искренне обеспокоенным и недовольным.  
— Он не рассказал вам? — удивленно поднял бровь Реддл, правильно растолковав его реакцию, — Странно, я думал, что он сделает это в первую очередь. Но кто бы мог подумать… — неосознанная улыбка переросла в полноценную ухмылку. —Для одержимости нужна эмоциональная связь. Вам настолько небезразлична моя жизнь, мистер Пауэлл?

В ответ Гарри лишь злобно сверкнул глазами и прошипел:

— Ты даже не представляешь… В гробу тебя видал.

— Мне кажется, что вы врете, — усмехнулся Реддл.

— А мне кажется, я сейчас тебя все-таки убью, — устало ответил Гарольд с вызовом глядя в чужие глаза.

Впервые угроза не взбесила Тома, а воспринялась почти как ужасная, злая, но все же шутка, которой могли перекинуться лишь те, кто хорошо друг друга знает. Все так же ухмыляясь и сгорая от любопытства, он спросил:

— И все же расскажите, как вы нашли его? Как вы нашли мой дневник?

Внезапно часть напряжения ушла из позы Инспектора, и тот почти улыбнулся в ответ, хотя улыбка эта и была весьма кривой. 

— А ты сам как думаешь?

Реддл на секунду честно задумался: крестраж поступил бы лишь так, как мог поступить бы он сам. Так как он провернул бы такое? О, это было просто. Озаренной догадкой, теперь сам Реддл сделал резкий шаг к Инспектору и заговорил, казалось его тихий голос эхом разносился по залу:

— Ну, конечно. Он вас обошел… Обманул, прикинулся другом или отличным послушным учеником, — он всматривался в глаза Пауэлла, ища ответ, и быстро перебирал в уме варианты, — Хотя нет … С вами бы это не прошло. Значит, он напомнил вам, что сирота. Бедный, несчастный и покинутый. Один-одинешенек в мире, где бушует война, совсем как те дети, которых вы защищаете. И вы сжалились, прониклись сочувствием. — он снова вгляделся в лицо волшебника, стараясь найти малейшие изменения в мимике, которые подсказали бы правду. — Или я не прав? Чем он подкупил вас? Что предложил вам, Инспектор, что это было?

— Боюсь, этого ты никогда не узнаешь, — улыбка Инспектора превратилась в оскал, и Реддл получил абсолютно неожиданный и подлый удар в челюсть, отправивший его в нокаут. Пауэлл резко взмахнул палочкой, не давая слизеринцу безвольно упасть на пол.  
Были ли это подло, вот так вот по-маггловски ударить? Возможно. С точки зрения аристократии, но Гарри то по собственному опыту знал, что в Аврорате учили не только махать палочкой. Любой трюк мог пригодиться в опасной ситуации, даже вот такой. Реддлу не стоило отвлекаться, вот так вот увлекаясь собственными догадками.

— Кто бы мог подумать, что страсть к драматичности одинаково подводила и юного Волдеморта, — фыркнул Пауэлл, без интереса рассматривая зависшее в воздухе тело. — Доволен? И где там эта чертова тетрадь…

***

Примерно через полчаса Инспектор сидел за столом в своем кабинете, оставив все еще пребывающего без сознания Реддла тут же на диване.

Сумасшедшая усталость и отчаянье немного отступили снова, хотя он и находил идею лишиться жизни и не такой уж скверной. Его держало здесь только чувство долга, огромное и неподъемное, как могильная плита. Иногда казалось, что ничто уже не удивит его, не обрадует, не заставит захотеть жить дальше. 

Но жизнь была упрямой штукой, и постоянно подкидывала ему приключения и встряски даже здесь, в прошлом, где он не был мальчиком из пророчества. Возможно, она так привыкла, что уже не могла прекратить, хотя это и нарушало законы времени. А может, и само время было для нее лишь относительной величиной.

«И что мне теперь с ним делать?» — размышлял Гарри, недовольно хмурясь в сторону слизеринца. — «Не память же стирать? Я в этом не так хорош. Он заметит, даже если мне удастся.»

— **Да, мальчик умен. Куда умнее тебя**, — произнес раздраженный и презрительный голос.

Пауэлл еле сдержал желание не менее раздраженно закатить глаза. Впрочем, видимо к этому общению стоило начать привыкать, даже если всему его существу была противна компания и комментарии Темного лорда.

— Спасибо за неоценимые слова поддержки, как приятно, — язвительно ответил Гарри и приторно улыбнулся, прекрасно зная, как это бесит собеседника. — Не забывай: решить эту проблему не только в моих интересах. Или хочешь стереть собственное существование? Всего один маленький, крохотный парадокс и…

— **И без тебя знаю, Поттер,** — голос теперь буквально окатывал холодным презрением. — **Неужели в твоем пустом разуме есть хоть какое-то дельное предложение?**

— Может быть и есть, — Инспектор поправил очки и постучал указательным пальцем по черной обложке дневника, который лежал перед ним. — Пусть крестраж подтвердит, что он действительно захватил контроль надо мной. Ну или придется что-то сделать с фактом существования младшей версии тебя.

— **Что за бред ты несешь, мальчишка?!**

Пауэлл безрадостно хмыкнул и кивнул головой в сторону Тома Реддла:

— Ты хочешь, чтобы он жил, и не создал парадокс. И я предлагаю выбор, весьма честный, между прочим, — голос Инспектора опустился до опасного шипения. — Я мог бы просто спрятать его куда-нибудь, выкинуть ключ и забыть!

— **Крестраж никогда не предаст владельца!**

— Да, но это справедливо для обоих из вас. Неужели величайший темный маг столетия не справится с каким-то осколком?!

На минуту воцарилась тишина, похоже, Темный лорд действительно обдумывал его слова. Наконец уже куда более спокойно, но не менее надменно, Волдеморт произнес:

— **Ладно. Но если именно после этого у него появится идея взять под контроль студента и открыть тайную комнату — вини себя.**

Гарри беззвучно выругался. Ситуация складывалась не лучшая.

В целом, его участие в процессе «убеждения» крестража не потребовалось, Гарольд лишь почувствовал, как дневник под рукой внезапно буквально выкачал из него изрядную долю магии. Но это не беспокоило его: даже после небольшой дуэли её было слишком много, и такая потеря на удивление несколько примирила Инспектора с происходящим. Ему не нравилось новое могущество, оно возвращало воспоминания и отдавало горечью и прикусом кострища.

Когда потеря магии прекратилась, Пауэлл слегка замешкался, не сразу решаясь открыть дневник. Он помнил тетрадку совсем другой, проткнутой клыком василиска, залитую ручьями чернил… Впрочем, и сам он уже был не тем Гарри Поттером. Теперь они как бы поменялись местами: крестраж был цел, а вот сам он... Ухмыляясь этой горькой мысли, он таки раскрыл тетрадь на первой странице, которая ожидаемо была пуста.

Инспектор призвал перо и задумался, не зная, что написать. Не повторять же наивное «меня зовут Гарри Поттер»? На удивление дневник опередил его, строчки появились сами собой:

«_Мистер Пауэлл! С вами все в порядке?_»

Видимо каким-то образом крестраж узнавал теперь его без всяких строчек. И что же именно в итоге сделал Волдеморт? Во что заставил поверить свой крестраж? Заинтересованный, Инспектор написал:

«_Со мной все хорошо_». 

Чернила тут же впитались в бумагу и появился ответ:

«_Признаюсь, я очень волновался за Вас. Он наверняка был ужасно зол, и Вы оба могли пострадать на дуэли_».

— Какая трогательная забота, — тихо сказал сам себе Гарри, не поверивший, конечно, ни одной строке.

Дневник продолжал:

«_Но не волнуйтесь, он тоже все поймет, ведь мы с ним один человек._»

А вот это было интересно. Гарольд не знал, опасно ли спрашивать напрямую, что же такого поймет настоящий Том Реддл, поскольку Темный лорд злорадно не соблаговолил посвятить Инспектора в свои планы. Вспомнился вопрос, заданный слизеринцем: «Что он предложил вам, Инспектор?». В какую же версию событий из перечисленных тогда теперь верил дневник? 

Пауэлл решил ответить нечто нейтрально, что не выдало бы его мыслей:

«_Ты уверен?_»

Ответ вновь пришел очень быстро:

«_Несомненно. Он увидит, что вместе мы установим новый порядок в Магической Британии_».

— Ах вот оно как, — пробормотал Инспектор и хмыкнул.

Ну, конечно. Проклятый Волдеморт не мог не приплести свои планы даже сейчас, и чего еще можно было ожидать? Не того же, что он решит действительно заставить дневник сыграть роль бедного сиротки или отличного ученика, которые и так были слизеринскому старосте как вторая кожа? 

Похоже, по мнению Волдеморта, самым ценным для Гарри, что мог бы предложить дневник, была честность. Он был отчасти прав — ни единой лжи Поттер не поверил бы, зная все трюки своего врага слишком хорошо.

«А ты, похоже, считаешь, что и сам хорошо меня знаешь теперь», — усмехнулся Инспектор в своих мыслях. 

— **Знаю**, — холодно ответил Волдеморт. —**Я видел твои страхи, все твои глупые надежды и мечтания, которым не суждено сбыться.**

Инспектор закрыл дневник, медленно отложил в сторону, и опасно прищурился:

— Если ты думаешь, что это все, что есть во мне — ты ничего не знаешь.

На удивление лорд не разозлился и только с произнес с усмешкой:

—**А может, это ты тот, кто сам себя не знает, мальчишка.**

Этот разговор мог продолжаться долго, но ни к чему бы не привел, так что Пауэлл промолчал и бросил во все еще лежавшего на диване Реддла Энервейт. 

Том, однако, не поспешил распахнуть глаза и вскочить с дивана, лишь по его сбившемуся дыханию можно было заметить, что он действительно проснулся. Похоже, слизеринец оценивал обстановку и решал теперь, не выгоднее ли ему все еще притворятся спящим. Гарольд переплел пальцы и теперь заинтересованно ждал, что выберет мальчишка. 

В целом, такое поведение кое-что о нем говорило, как и о его прошлом: такие привычки не приобретались на пустом месте. Поттер отогнал от себя воображаемые картины приюта во время войны: жалость была самой глупой вещью, которую можно было бы почувствовать к этому растущему монстру.

Наконец, Реддл открыл глаза, осмотрел потолок и лишь затем вскинул взгляд на Инспектора, все так же преспокойно наблюдавшего за ним поверх очков. Тишина не была гнетущей, но Пауэлл мог только догадываться, какие мысли сейчас посещали юного Волдеморта. 

— Вы напали на меня, — глухо произнес Том. В его голосе не было удивления или страха, он просто констатировал факт.

— Так и есть, — не стал бессмысленно врать Пауэлл, — Не смог больше терпеть: у меня с детства аллергия на злодейские монологи. И предвещая вопрос, скажу сразу: то, что я не могу убить, не значит совершенно, что я безвреден, Реддл. И сами подумайте, были бы вы рады оказаться одержимым?

Лицо слизеринца исказилось гримасой глубочайшего отвращения к самой мысли быть одержимым кем-то или чем-то, и он сел на диване, уже более внимательно осматривая помещение и останавливая взгляд на своем дневнике, лежавшем подле Инспектора.

— Так почему вы не выместили гнев на нем?

Глаза Пауэлла сверкнули весельем, и он улыбнулся краем губ, когда прикинул, куда этот диалог может завести. Пожалуй, такого поворота событий Волдеморт не предвидел и теперь можно было повеселиться за чужой счет. 

— Как сказать… В отличие от тебя, Реддл, он был куда более убедительным…

Выражение лица старосты было практически нечитаемым, но Инспектор знал своего врага достаточно, чтобы догадаться по легкому движению бровей, что хотя Том и не верит до конца его словам, но начинает подозревать в чем-то крестраж. А любое зерно сомнений могло вырасти в целый лес. 

«Что, никогда не сомневался в себе, Реддл? Как ощущения?» — сама мысль эта была чертовски забавной.

— Где другой крестраж? — задал второй Том, прикидываясь, что ответ на первый его ничуть не обеспокоил.

Ах, этот бесящий приказной тон будущего лорда уже прослеживался даже в этой его версии. Инспектор сделал вид, что задумался и протянул:

— Кажется, я забыл его на столе в том зале. 

Вот теперь староста выглядел серьезно взволнованным. Он дернулся всем телом, протягивая руку вперед, будто стремился сорваться с дивана и помчатся забирать осколок, но потом нахмурился:

— Вы врете.

Внезапно один из шкафов в кабинете отварился, и из него вылетел нож, моментально оказываясь в руке Реддла. Инспектор почувствовал теперь, что между ножом и слизеринцем была как будто магическая нить, соединявшая их. Однако, с другими крестражами такого не было, а значит, дело было в самом объекте.

— Я и не знал, что у него есть такие свойства.

— И вы же не думаете, что я теперь все вам о нем расскажу? — раздраженно ответил староста. — Зачем соврали? Хотели оставить его себе? Спрятать? Разрушить?

— Нет, — Гарри покачал головой, стараясь сдержать собственное веселье и не вызвать новую вспышку чужой ослепляющей ярости, — Просто хочу напомнить, что несмотря на обстоятельства, ничто не изменилось и не стоит считать меня своим… Последователем, — последнее слово вышло презрительным, подтверждая догадки Тома о том, что Пауэлл действительно много знал о его планах.

— Однако, —продолжил Инспектор. — Ни одному из нас не нужна эта бесполезная конфронтация. Идет война, и куда важнее для меня приложить все силы на то, чтобы преуспеть в моих министерских обязанностях и реформах, чем потратить время на мелкие школьные интриги. 

Реддл неверяще усмехнулся. Одержимость — мелкая школьная интрига? Куда менее важная, чем министерская работа?.. Он расхохотался бы, если бы не знал всей правды: Пауэлл был не просто министерским клерком. Этот волшебник был главой тайного общества, подпольно бросающего вызов самому Гриндевальду и его приспешникам. Его настоящие приоритеты действительно были куда важнее личной безопасности. Он мог бы скрыть факт своего знания, но теперь особенно важно было выдать наличие хоть какого-то козыря, чтобы Инспектор не чувствовал себя хозяином положения.

— Я знаю. Знаю, кто вы на самом деле, и почему Гриндевальд хочет убить меня из-за вас.

Эмоции покинули Инспектора в который раз за день, и он услышал холодный смешок того, кого в комнате не было. Вызов, это явно был вызов в голосе Реддла и его манере держать себя, когда он произнес эти слова. В ответ ярость в нем всколыхнулась снова, и Гарольд значительным усилием воли подавил её, а затем ответил, мрачно глядя на слизеринца:

— Гриндевальд… Я ему не позволю убить вас. Но все же просветите… Так кто же я, по-вашему, мистер Реддл? 

Под испытывающим взглядом и скрывающейся за тоном угрозой юный Волдеморт даже не дрогнул, а издевательски улыбнулся, копируя манеру самого Инспектора:

—Вы глава иностранной подпольной организации, которая противостоит Темному лорду.  
Пауэлл опустил руки на стол и слегка подался вперед, неприятно удивленный:

— Откуда вам это известно?

— Почему я должен вам рассказывать? — Реддл дерзко усмехнулся, чувствуя, что таки нашел одно слабое место.

Казалось, сейчас Инспектор снова зашипит или разразится ругательствами, но тот внезапно взял себя в руки и кивнул в сторону, где дневник предательски лежал на столе:

— Потому что если ты не расскажешь, то мне расскажет он. 

Том поджал губы, понимая, что у него не хватает данных, чтобы оценить правдивость этого заявления. Был риск испортить отношения с волшебником, который знал слишком много, а конфронтация действительно была невыгодной, как ни посмотри. Он заговорил неохотно:

— Блок на памяти Летиции Атталь ненадежный. 

—Ты что-нибудь ей сделал? — ожидаемой угрозы в голосе Инспектора не было, а плечи его расслабились. 

— Только прочел воспоминания, — признал Реддл.

— Вот как? Ясно.

Похоже, Гарольду была практически безразлична судьба этой француженки. И факт этот был очень интересным, даже радовал по непонятным причинам. Неужели потому, что волшебник ценил его жизнь больше, чем жизнь этой девчонки, хотя она и была, по сути, его последовательницей?

— Вы кажетесь не обеспокоенным… — протянул он.

Пауэлл поправил очки и ответил, отводя взгляд:

— Если бы я беспокоился о каждом в отдельности, то уже бы лежал в могиле от этого беспокойства рядом со всеми остальными.

Реддл хмыкнул и кивнул, признавая справедливость этих слов. Излишне жалостливый генерал — мертвый генерал.

— Откуда информация, что вас хочет убить Гриндевальд?

— Так вышло, что я перехватил его письмо вам, — без тени стыда ответил Том, сочтя, что ложь уже была бессмысленной. 

«Все темные лорды, похоже, имеют свои причуды. Эта любовь Геллерта к эпистолярному жанру…» — раздраженно подумал Гарри. Хотелось разозлиться на Реддла за такое вторжение в частную жизнь, но это было настолько ожидаемо, насколько возможно.

— Поделитесь воспоминанием, — Инспектор махнул рукой в сторону омута памяти, практически не сомневаясь, что слизеринец с его страстью к знаниям прекрасно знает, что это такое. — Если все так, то нам нужен план и четко оценить реальность угрозы. Он мог и просто издеваться, пытаясь заставить меня совершить ошибку.

С этим Реддл был согласен, хотя все нутро кричало, что угроза не миф и крестражи надо немедленно спрятать надежнее, придумать что-то еще… 

Он отправил воспоминание в думосброс, убедившись, что в нем нет никаких подозрительных деталей. Хотя слизеринец и чувствовал, что Пауэлл не врет, когда говорит о защите, но он уже наглядно доказал, что может быть опасным. Заметив его сомнения, Инспектор заговорил:

— Я предлагаю объединиться против угрозы. Не удивлюсь, если вы будете строить планы за моей спиной, мистер Реддл, но я бы предпочел, чтобы вы применили свой интеллект против Гриндевальда. Он угрожает и моим и вашим планам, а мне не интересно сдавать кому-то историю с крестражами. Не вы один не хотите закрытия Хогвартса.

И снова волшебник не врал. Похоже, борьба с непростительными темными искусствами просто не входила в спектр его интересов. Том испытывающее взглянул на Пауэлла, но и на лице его не нашел следа фальши.

— Хорошо, мистер Пауэлл. Это звучит логично. Ни я, ни крестражи не должны пострадать? Таков ваш уговор с ним?

— Да, я определённо не убью вас и не расскажу о крестражах. А что он предложил взамен, обсудите сами, — он взял дневник со стола и протянул в сторону старосты, дожидаясь, пока тот подойдет и заберет из чужих рук осколок собственной души. 

Такая готовность Инспектора расстаться с крестражем удивляла. Логика подсказывала Реддлу, что одержимые должны были быть более заинтересованными в том, что вызвало этот эффект.

— Вы так просто с ним расстаетесь…

Инспектор холодно усмехнулся:

— Я взрослый состоявшийся волшебник, а не какое-то ничтожество, не способное существовать без вызывающего зависимость объекта. Испытывание слабости к чему-то не означает быть слабым самому, запомните это.

Том кивнул, скрывая за вежливостью свое недовольство от услышанных слов:

— Конечно, мистер Пауэлл. Я запомню. 

— Хорошо. А теперь ступайте. Надеюсь, вы хорошо спрятали труп.

Последние слова вызвали неприятный холодок в спине, лишний раз напоминая, как много теперь о нем знал Инспектор. Том попрощался и удалился, отгоняя головную боль. Интерес к тому, как дневнику удалось получить привязанность этого волшебника только возрос. Оказавшись в безопасности одного из тайных проходов Хогвартса, он сразу же задал крестражу этот вопрос.

Дневник думал над ответом не долго:

«_Ложь бы не сработала на нем, и я сказал правду. Правду о том, что мы хотим установить в Британии новый порядок. И о том, что его идеи нам интересны. Он хочет новое устройство магического мира, но не хочет править. Разве же это не идеально для наших целей?_»

Дневник говорил так, будто знал Инспектора уже давно и очень хорошо. Это было странно, так как Реддл был уверен, что эмоции и мотивы этого волшебника были куда сложнее, чем у какой-нибудь первогодки, сохнущей по самому популярному мальчику курса, а значит и времени на их разгадку ушло бы больше.

Дневник продолжал:

«_Как новый крестраж? Этот нож? Все получилось?_»

Том достал из внутреннего кармана мантии новый крестраж и рассмотрел поближе в полутьме прохода, выискивая изменения. Простое лезвие, исчерченное крупными рунами, было все таким же, как и костяная ручка, по форме отдаленно напоминавшая человека и перемотанная старой красной тканью. 

Изменилось одно: теперь между ним и кинжалом существовала неосязаемая, но крепкая нить, которое ранее не было. Предмет был одной из немногих интересных вещей, найденных им в Тайной комнате. Книги, оставленные Салазаром, по большей части сгнили, а остальные скудные запасы выглядели так, будто кто-то забыл их забрать в спешке.  
В одном из углов, всеми покинутый, лежал и этот кинжал. Руны подчинения на нем заинтересовали Тома, но они отказывались активироваться, как он не пытался. А теперь, похоже, недостающий элемент наконец-то был найден.

Он взмахнул рукой, и кинжал стремительно полетел вперед, покорный его воле даже более, чем волшебная палочка. Оттачивание мастерства обращения с ним потребует тренировок, но теперь у Реддла в руках было оружие не менее ловкое и смертельное, чем убивающее проклятье.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> О главе: и хотя мне очень хотелось вставить сцену "Том, я твой отец", у Реддла есть причины даже не рассматривать этот вариант, и о них будет позже. Персонажи еще все обдумают и не раз. Про нож: он взят не с потолка, а входит в список "Тринадцать сокровищ Британии". Если очень интересно - могу поделиться статьей на английском конкретно про него. 
> 
> И как обычно рад послушать ваше мнение об этой главе.  
(А вы догадались, почему глава названа именно так?))


	11. Глава 10. Время собирать камни

Стоило Реддлу покинуть кабинет, Инспектор тяжко вздохнул и положил голову на стол. Деревянная поверхность быстро нагревалась, но была хотя бы временно прохладнее раскалывающейся головы. Ярость и отчаянье, в какой-то момент захватившие над ним контроль, покинули его, оставляя только головную боль и усталость.

Линия между прошлым и будущим, а, соответственно, и реальным сейчас и уже не реальным и так была очень тонка для Гарри. Ему казалось, что он вроде бы научился до конца справляться, но чертов подрастающий Темный лорд имел феноменальное свойство выбивать из колеи. 

И откуда в загнивающем роду Слизерина такой проницательный самородок? И не мог же просто тихо сидеть и учиться! Теперь точно нельзя было позволить псам Гриндевальда добраться до старосты: даже если потеря таких членов сопротивления, как он и Вайолет, не погубит их, то, определенно, осложнит работу. Его соратница была лишь координатором одной из ячеек: так было задумано, чтобы не обезглавить их, если появится предатель, и все же…

Вообще, Гарри встретил эту женщину не сразу. Лишь через какое-то время после путешествия в прошлое, когда успокоился, когда перестал чувствовать на руках запах кострища и в каждой тени видеть сажу. Вайолет была уже не молодой и на её лице он видел отчаянье, сходное с собственным: отчаянье человека, что своими руками похоронил что-то бесконечно любимое. А в глазах была решимость. Мрачная решимость того, кто этими же руками хоронит и врагов тоже. 

Тогда он понял: возможно, они и не подружатся, возможно, она возненавидит Поттера и его методы, но она никогда не ударит в спину соратника. Её горе было велико, но не туманило разум, не заставляло сомневаться в реальности происходящего, не вскармливало паранойю. Совсем не как его собственное…

Вайолет была надежной, верной, как хороший инструмент. Инспектора тошнило от того, что он стал оценивать людей такими категориями. Дружба отошла на второй план, во главе угла теперь всегда была цель. Конечный результат и все средства были хороши. Абсолютно все. Это выматывало тогда и сейчас, заставляло ненавидеть себя, но раз за разом признавать, что иначе никак.

Пауэлл несильно стукнулся головой о стол, отгоняя эти мысли прочь. Лучше было думать о насущном: например, эта история с ученичеством была донельзя мутной, слишком уж все хорошо складывалось для его недоброжелателей. 

Гарольд не даром поддерживал легенду о вражде с Поттерами и никого не подпускал близко: манипуляции и шантаж были любимыми способами интриганов добиться своего. А теперь у него был ученик – идеальная мишень. Даже если Инспектору будет в высшей степени неприятна личность подростка, урон по репутации при его смерти колоссальный – мало кто решится доверить своих чад и их образование тому, кто даже своего протеже не смог уберечь. От такого реноме не отмоешься за один день, тем более в военное время, когда все напуганы и готовы ненавидеть без разбора, обвинять и осуждать.

И как-то слишком уж четко среагировал Геллерт, слишком быстро. Либо Темный лорд уже что-то подозревал и буквально пас его, либо… Либо таков и был план с самого начала: загнать Инспектора любым способом как мышь под ковер, заставить выбирать сторону, понятную Гриндевальду. Сделать предсказуемым.

Гарольд невесело хмыкнул: ох, он бы с радостью побеседовал с очередным Темным лордом о судьбах мира и о его неминуемом поражении. Жаль только, что это было бессмысленно. Если Волдеморт в свое время был откровенно безумен для логических рассуждений, то Гриндевальд был хитер и готов на словах выдать любую версию, лишь бы подстроиться под собеседника. Именно потому за ним шли люди – пропаганда была тонким искусством, коим этот Темный лорд владел в совершенстве.

Инспектор был даже готов признать сам себе: он избегал этого потенциального разговора еще и потому, что в глубине души боялся усомниться. Утратить веру в собственные идеалы, перестать выгораживать день за днем жертв пропаганды и страха. Стать для них ужасающей силой – силой страха, это было так соблазнительно. Может, и крики прекратились бы, старые голоса замолчали, кольцо на пальце перестало бы оттягивать руку тяжестью могильной плиты. 

Нет. Он должен держаться. Нести этот крест за тех, кто поверил в него, кто переложил этот груз не из корыстных целей, а из искренней надежды конкретно на него. Подвести их – значит сделать их жертвы бессмысленными, обесценить вместе с этим и все, что они делали, теряли, имели, значили. Нет, только не это. Последняя ступень, на которую нельзя ступить, последнее падение, что нельзя совершать. Он должен держаться ради них всех. Ради того, что не должно больше произойти.

Инспектор резко оторвал голову от стола и заскрипел зубами от внезапной боли, что отдалась в шею, лишний раз напоминая, что он уже не так молод. Приоритетов это, конечно, не поменяло: предстояло проделать большую работу. Да, определённо, многие планы придется ускорить. 

Пауэлл утомленно взмахнул палочкой, подзывая ближе думосброс. Он не сомневался в истинности слов Реддла об угрозе, но увидеть своими глазами – совсем другое. Увиденное было ожидаемым: дождь, как обычно наглая птица темного лорда, записка. Удивительным было, что Реддл честно оставил воспоминание, не пытаясь что-то в нем изменить: даже свое выражение лица при прочтении угрозы. Все было не тронутым: то, как он улыбался, отомстив пернатому нахалу, и то, как эта улыбка сползла, обнажая совсем иную эмоцию. А затем послание воспламенилось в руках старосты, и только отблески огня отразились в его застывшем взгляде, направленном в никуда. Воспоминание оборвалось.

Пауэлл отодвинул в сторону думосброс и закрыл руками лицо. Эта сцена напомнила о чем-то, что страшно хотелось забыть, о том, как он и сам когда-то получил нерадостное послание, о том, каким было его собственное лицо в отражении разбитого зеркала на Гриммо. Пустое, но решительное. Лицо человека, ужасно напуганного, готового на смерть, но отвергающего вариант сдаваться без боя. Как же все-таки они были похожи в деталях.  
Гарольд нахмурился и раздраженно зарычал, отгоняя очередную мрачную мысль. Идея накачаться веселящими зельями уже не казалась такой уж дурацкой, но сначала работа.

Итак, Гриндевальд поставил ультиматум. Жизнь Тома Реддла или обещание верности. Самым простым способом было бы отбрехаться от внезапного ученика и сослать его в укромное место. Это было бы разумно, безопасно… Но Гарри боялся себе даже представить, что учудит Реддл, если сослать его насильно. А добровольно он вряд ли покинет любимые стены замка. Оставалось только справляться с проблемами в контролируемой среде: здесь, в Хогвартсе.

В крайнем случае… В крайнем случае всегда можно было вывести из игры фигуру, из-за которой конфликт и начался – себя. Только бы дела закончить успеть. Что оставалось? Решение главной проблемы было найдено и адаптировано уже некоторое время, изобретение зелья запущено… Нужно было только научить кого-то как привести план в действие. Кого-то, кто не осудит этот чудовищный метод, и кто не умрет за эти годы.   
Гарри мрачно хмыкнул. Ответ на вопрос был все это время под самым носом и достаточно очевиден: проклятый бессмертный староста. Даже если Геллерту удастся убить основную версию Тома, то останется еще несколько. Конечно, можно было и перестраховаться, вверив знание нескольким другим волшебникам Британии, но кому? Это следовало дополнительно обдумать.

Да и со своей смертью Инспектору, возможно, придется торопиться. Если его теории были верны, пока это еще можно было провернуть без последствий, раз крестражей еще мало для полного вхождения в силу Волдеморта. Все… могло получится.   
Но сначала нужно было разобраться с насущными вопросами. Приманив чистый кусок пергамента, он быстро набросал записку Диппету:

«_Выражаю свою обеспокоенность частым полетом ворон с письмами сомнительного содержания на территории школы. Возможно, пришло время усилить защиту? Всегда рад помочь в этом деле при необходимости. С уважением, Инспектор._»

Да, он знал, что это вызовет возмущение среди учеников и учителей и информационную голодовку. А также заставит противника изобретать более креативные способы для обмена корреспонденцией, сделает его злее и отчаянее. И именно этого и хотел Инспектор сейчас.   
Главное было отдать записку лично Армандо, так как Пауэлл начинал подозревать, что плохое самочувствие у того может быть совсем не просто так, и на самом деле кто-то так решил продвинуться по карьерной лестнице в ускоренном темпе.

Второе письмо вечера было уже написано по всем правилам, но с тактично-конспиративным отсутствием упоминания получателя:

«_Польщен уже вторым приглашением, но вынужден отклонить. Имею встречное предложение: что думаете об обладании еще одним Даром смерти?_»

Гарольд усмехнулся сам себе, бросив взгляд на левую руку: кольцо со знаком даров смерти на его пальце отразило тусклый свет одной из граней. Все это было так смешно и страшно. Вещь, за которую один волшебник готов был убивать тысячи, была ужасной ношей для другого. И в тоже время, ни использовать, ни расстаться с ним Пауэлл не мог, привязанный как пес долгом перед еще не погибшими.

И не важно, что с ним случится. Важно лишь какое будущее в наследие останется после. Для Инспектора пришло время начинать «собирать камни».

***

Реддл находился в смешанных чувствах по поводу произошедшего.

Эта ситуация была очень интересной, опасной и в то же время…захватывающей. Давненько Тому не доводилось испытывать подобное, наверно, едва ли с самого первого посещения волшебного мира. Раньше, до Хогвартса, эмоции варьировались в основном от страха и отвращения, до злобы и желания причинить боль всем, кто обидел или мог обидеть. В какой-то момент следствие стало причиной, и круг замкнулся: приютские ненавидели его, а он ненавидел в ответ, только питая чужую ненависть еще больше. 

Как эффект Пигмалиона, только Галатея состояла из страданий, порождающих новые страдания. Они видели в нем зло, и он стал злом, они хотели доказать, что он опасен, и он превратил это их ожидание в острый нож. Приют сам вооружил его, даже этого не подозревая, продолжая удивляться, почему загнанная в угол зверушка, вырастая, начинает кидаться в ответ все агрессивнее. 

Хогвартс был другим по большей части, как и столкновение с Инспектором сейчас. Испытанный страх и восторг от нового знания заставлял мозги работать с удвоенной силой, но данных не хватало: мозаика получалась дырявая и совершенно не хотела складываться в единую картину. Что-то в этой ситуации очень беспокоило Реддла на задворках сознания. Что-то не складывалось так, как должно. Но что же?

Из прошедшего разговора он понял, что Инспектор поклялся защищать, но гарантий его слову не было. Как далеко простиралась эта защита? Ответ на этот вопрос мог подсказать только дневник, который вел себя слегка странно. Им обоим была присуща самоуверенность, но теперь казалось, что крестраж знает что-то такое, о чем его хозяин даже не подозревает.

Пауэлл теперь стал немного понятнее, но это было недостаточно. Ко всему прочему, они так и не успели поговорить об ученичестве, но тут всегда можно было пойти по старому пути – обратиться к первоначальному источнику информации. Вся эта история пошла от Слагхорна, и стоило хотя бы попытаться выяснить у него что-нибудь. 

Сейчас, конечно, было уже поздновато, но Том все равно отправился к декану, надеясь, что тот не занят делами. Гораций предсказуемо обнаружился в своем кабинете с открытой бутылкой чего-то определенно алкогольного и видом крайне довольным:

— Том? Чем могу помочь, мой мальчик? – судя по голосу, пил тот уже некоторое время. 

Реддл мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что так удачно подгадал время: пребывающий навеселе декан был более словоохотлив, а, значит, можно было вызнать нужную информацию без долгих преамбул и подкупа. Но вот отходить от роли идеального старосты все равно не следовало, так что он нерешительно, но располагающе улыбнулся, убирая руки за спину и еще сильнее выпрямляясь.

— У меня есть один деликатный вопрос, профессор…

— Да? 

— Так вышло, что мистер Пауэлл не предупреждал меня об ученичестве и объявление на встрече было внезапным.

— Он не спросил вашего мнения? Это доставило какие-то проблемы? – нахмурился декан и даже привстал из своего кресла, как будто готов был отправиться разбираться с Инспектором за своего любимого старосту. 

Реддл покачал головой и ответил со всей возможной благодарностью, которую мог изобразить:

— Нет, не совсем. Наоборот, я хотел поблагодарить Вас за это. Возможно, иначе вопрос так и не решился бы. Это очень помогло.

Слагхорн тут же расслабился, откидываясь обратно в кресло и заулыбался, довольный:

— Ох, будет вам! Я лишь передал уже известную новость! – он покивал в такт своим словам и продолжил, — А я сразу говорил Дамблдору не прибедняться и самому рассказать, что Пауэлл уже все решил!

Улыбка Тома стала очень неестественной, но декан этого и не заметил, продолжая свою речь:

— А он мне сказал: нет, Гораций, моим словам Том не поверит! А вот ты для него – авторитет, ты и сообщи радостную новость. Не подумайте чего, я очень рад, что у моего лучшего студента все так прекрасно складывается, но Альбус иногда такой…

— Вот как. Я обязательно поблагодарю профессора позже, — Том подавил сквозившее в речи шипении и желание нахмуриться. – Большое спасибо, сэр. 

— Всегда рад помочь своим студентам! – жизнерадостно ответил декан. – Хорошего вечера и не задерживайтесь сильно после отбоя!

Вежливо распрощавшись с Горацием, Том отправился к гостиной Слизерина. 

О, насколько же все это было подозрительно! Либо Инспектор с Дамблдором вдруг резко наладили контакты и стали обсуждать личные темы, либо… Все это ученичество было каким-то планом заместителя директора. Это объяснило бы, почему слухи разошлись так быстро и появились в такой стратегически важный момент. Что сподвигло этого волшебника на такой шаг оставалось вопросом, но Реддл очень сомневался, что тот стал бы ратовать за его благополучие.

В гостиной было тихо и практически пусто: пара корпящих над свитками студентов были не в счет. А вот соседи по комнате неприятно удивили своим бодрствованием: сейчас Реддл хотел бы оказаться в компании дневника, а не в их обществе. 

Рыцари встрепенулись, увидев его на пороге, вызвав этим новый приступ раздражения: похоже от него сейчас снова ждали каких-то решений и команд. Пара секунд прошла в томительном молчании, пока не заговорил Малфой, бывший в их нынешнем составе наиболее решительным:

— Завтра из больничного крыла выпишут Блэка, — Абрахас не сводил взгляда с Тома, и тот криво улыбнулся. 

Теперь все было ясно: рыцари вновь не знали, как относиться к факту наказания Альфарда, и таким образом просили выдать им инструкции. Поразительная зависимость от чужого мнения. Глупая, но такая полезная…

Несмотря на то, что он уже раскусил их мотив, Реддл решил не выдавать ответ сразу, и оценить, что сами его рыцари скажут. Решатся ли вообще спросить открыто?

— Да, я знаю, — спокойно ответил староста, подходя к своему сундуку и делая вид, что не замечает тревожного ожидания других.

— И что… — начал было Малфой, но его прервал Ричард:

— Он искупил свою вину?

— А вы как думаете? – Том ответил максимально незаинтересованно, аккуратно присматриваясь к их реакции и прислушиваясь к тембру голоса.

Абрахас поджал губы, обдумывая наилучший ответ. Решение, конечно, уже приходило ему в голову, но сталкивалось с понятием о дружбе. 

— Я думаю, одного проклятья недостаточно за риск подставить весь факультет, — скривился Нотт, воинственно сжимая кулаки.

— Вот как? – Реддл усмехнулся, находя эту воинственность обычно безобидного коллекционера карточек забавной. — На него было наложено проклятье, что делает страдания тем мучительнее, чем чаще жертва дышит, паникуя. Это должно научить даже кого-то с проклятьем Блэков контролировать себя. Я предлагаю всем желающим наказать его дополнительно, сразиться с Альфардом на дуэли. Победитель обучится проклятью и сможет использовать его на проигравшем, когда проверка закончится. Как вам такие условия?

В комнате воцарилась тишина.

Рудольфус, обычно стремившийся получить знания о темных заклинаниях любой ценой, молчал. И это начинало Реддлу очень не нравится. Лестрейндж переставал быть предсказуемым, а это было опасно. Если он сейчас утратит контроль еще и над рыцарями… Но была и вероятность, что рыцарь просто все еще считает себя пониженным в их иерархии, а потому отмалчивается.

— Обдумайте этот вариант. Иное наказание я считаю сейчас бессмысленным. Кроме того, можете поздравить Рудольфуса: он справился со своим заданием великолепно.

Теперь внимание всех в комнате было приковано к Лестрейнджу, который лишь неопределенно пожал плечами и произнес:

— Это было не сложно.

— И все же ты справился, — с легким нажимом повторил Реддл. – Это все, что вы хотели обсудить? Занятия завтра начинают рано, и я предпочел бы лечь спать.

На том импровизированное собрание было закончено, и все отправились спать. Впервые за несколько дней Том заснул практически сразу, не терзаемый нервным перенапряжением. Кто же знал, что короткая схватка с достойным противником может так помочь выплеснуть не находившую выхода ярость? 

Следующий день пролетел практически незаметно: поглощенный своими мыслями, Реддл отстраненно отметил, что вернувшийся Блэк был бледен и старался очень медленно дышать, а в остальном ничего примечательного не происходило. Даже желание порадоваться смирению Альфарда с ситуацией не было, ведь больше волновало другое. Том ждал окончания занятий, чтобы все же обсудить с Инспектором ученичество. Главное, чтобы Минерва не крутилась поблизости…

Однако у кабинета Пауэлла он застал совсем не её. Рудольфус Лестрейндж прислонился к ближайшей ко входу стене и задумчиво глядел в потолок, ожидая разрешения войти. Удивление от этого факта Реддла было весьма неприятным: Темный рыцарь был здесь лишним. Настроение тратить усилия на вежливость у старосты резко отпало:

— Рудольфус, что ты тут забыл? 

Лестрейндж перевел взгляд на Реддла и кивнул на дверь:

— Отработки после драки.

— Вот как...— не особенно довольно протянул Том.

Объективных причин для злости у него не было, Руди все же действительно отлично справился с заданием. Но почему-то его присутствие здесь раздражало. Настроение не улучшило и то, что из-за поворота внезапно вырулила Минерва с кучей свитков и упрямым выражением лица. Что она задумала? Сблизиться с Инспектором еще больше?

Теперь, с учетом новых фактов, мысль о том, чтобы свести Пауэлла с кем-то, казалась мерзкой. Ведь тогда получалось бы, что и кусочек старосты отчасти встречался бы с этим кем-то. И в тоже время, Инспектор, который принадлежал сейчас им с дневником, принадлежал бы и кому-нибудь еще. Отвратительная, отвратительная мысль. 

Дневник вообще настаивал, что они никогда не должны отпускать Гарольда, даже если это значило сражаться за него с ним самим, когда у того наконец будет время разобраться с "школьной интригой".

Тогда в ответ на это Том едко спросил у крестража, кто еще тут кем одержим, и дневник обиженно замолчал. Хотя теперь в чем-то Реддл его и понимал… Получить в союзники такую мощь… Однако, он старался не терять головы: пожить еще хотелось, с помощью Инспектора или без. Пауэлл пока оставался неизученной фигурой.

А дневник заставлял сомневаться то ли в его верности, то ли в самом себе… Но способ избавиться от разъедающих сомнений был: раньше он никогда не задумывался об этом, но что, если заглянуть в воспоминания крестража?.. Это была хорошая идея и потенциально отличный эксперимент. 

Инспектор открыл дверь, показался на пороге собственного кабинета и слегка удивленно нахмурился, замечая посетителей:

— Вы все разом ко мне? 

Все они кивнули. Пауэлл вздохнул:

— Что же, проходите.

Подростки чинно по одному зашли в комнату: первой, конечно, пустили МакГонагалл, чем та воспользовалась, сразу же подходя к столу. Минерва почти светилась, отдавая свои свитки, и Реддлу оставалось только презрительно поджимать губы. Было бы чем гордиться: она просто выполнила некоторую часть работы, которой раньше занимался он сам, и добавила пару идей. Какая невидаль…

Пауэлл рассеянно просматривал написанное по диагонали и кивал в некоторых местах. Присмотревшись, можно было заметить заострившиеся черты лица и выделившиеся синяки под глазами. Том неожиданно вспомнил, о чем говорила та волшебница из воспоминания Летиции: «Месье Пауэлл – человек, который сделал для сопротивления много, а на себя взял еще больше». 

Когда дошла его очередь показывать свои работы, Реддл решил, что пришло время налаживать контакт с «учителем». И что могло быть лучше проявления заботы? 

— Вы не переутомились, Инспектор? Может, нашей помощи недостаточно?

Взгляд Пауэлла, когда он оторвался от свитков, был очень мрачный, а улыбка кривой и вымученной:

— Ничего страшного, переживу вашими молитвами.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано под трек: Legacy - Motionless In White  
Надеюсь, эта глава вам понравилась и вы порадуете меня комментарием!  
А еще у фанфика появилась гамма. Поприветствуйте: _Лема_   
Она будет следить, чтобы автор не помер раньше времени.  
И.... Что если я скажу, что есть еще один мой фанфик, события которого связаны с этим? Он уже даже частично выложен. Сможете угадать какой? Всем, кто ответит правильно - я кину подтверждение в личку. Если хотите знать не угадывая - пишите, тоже в личку скажу, чтобы не портить другим веселье.)


	12. Глава 11. Интерлюдия

Деревья шумели: легкий ветерок качал верхушки, забираясь все дальше вглубь леса, он превращал еле слышное перешёптывание веток в неспокойный гул. Все дальше и дальше пробирался этот звук, в самое сердце темноты, туда, где сплетались первые нити, где хоронились чужие секреты. Туда, где со всех сторон за вами могли следить сотни пока еще маленьких глаз.

Сейчас там лежал лишь недоплетенный кокон, и его содержимое пустым взором будто пыталось все еще разглядеть сквозь кроны деревьев звезды. Но кроны были плотны, и через них не было видно ни одной. Грязная подкладка некогда желтого цвета была слегка порвана в стычке с другими претендентами на обед, но Арагог не уступил свою жертву. В отсутствие Хагрида он был голоден, так голоден…

***

А где-то далеко Геллерет Гриндевальд ловко выхватил письмо, которое сбросил ему верный ворон. Он временно обосновался с одним из своих ударных отрядов в волшебной палатке на окраине неподалеку от одной из обнаруженных ячеек сопротивления.

— О, Пауэлл… Как своевременно, — усмехнулся темный волшебник, рассматривая неоднозначную подпись на наружной стороне конверта. Находившиеся вместе с ним в помещении волшебники заинтересованно повернули головы: не часто их предводитель комментировал получаемую корреспонденцию вслух. 

И минуты не прошло с момента распечатывания послания, как Гриндевальд захохотал, заставляя некоторых вздрогнуть от внезапности этой реакции. 

— Вот это да. Я уже думал, ничем меня не удивить, — он продолжал посмеиваться, вызвав у кого-то из подчиненных робкий нервный смешок. — Похоже, кто-то полагает, что знает меня лучше меня самого и обыграет в мою же игру.

Письмо вспыхнуло в руках весело ухмыляющегося Геллерта, истлевая в один момент. Он обратился в подчиненным:

— Но неважно. Господа, кажется, мы здесь засиделись и пришло время для нападения. Что думаете?

— Да! — ответили присутствующие в один голос.

— Тогда чего же вы ждете? Вперед! За правое дело!

— Ради высшего блага! – ответили волшебники, прижимая руку с палочкой к груди и поочередно покидая палатку, чтобы собрать остальных.

Веселое выражение лица Гриндевальда сменилось безразличным так же плавно, как сменял свой окрас хамелеон. Он сдул пепел с кончиков пальцев, задумчиво наблюдая за его полетом. Все это было очень интересно. Несмотря на то, что темный волшебник использовал символику Даров смерти, никто из его противников на самом деле не верил в их сакральный смысл. А сторонники в основном были убеждены, что символ подтверждает могущество и бессмертность их лидера, а не наоборот. 

Более того, Гарольд каким-то образом прознал о непобедимой палочке, обладание которой не афишировалось Геллертом. Очень, очень интересно. А знал ли Альбус об осведомленности Пауэлла? Могло ли быть так, что это все – хорошо спланированный ход?

Нет, он знал Дамблдора слишком хорошо: тот никогда бы не поставил на кон знание о Дарах смерти. Одержимость, страх и стыд смешались в чародее, делая его поступки предсказуемыми. Определенно, Альбус ни за что не связался бы первым, предлагая совместную авантюру, если бы что-то знал. А значит, теперь сам Геллерт был на шаг впереди. 

— Обыграл сам себя, а, Альбус? – пробормотал он, улыбаясь. — Так много рассуждений о шахматах, но побеждает снова тактика, а не стратегия.

Гриндевальд вышел из палатки, вдыхая полной грудью свежести леса и влажности росы. Совсем скоро его заменит дыхание адского пламени, но пока можно было ради разнообразия насладиться минуткой спокойствия. Со стороны магической деревни послышались первые крики.

***

Будто услышав слова своего бывшего приятеля, Дамблдор вздрогнул и едва не задел волшебный прибор на столе перед собой. В одиночестве своего кабинета можно было легко потерять счет времени, и вот он вновь забыл о делах, наблюдая за колебаниями золотого маятника. Монотонность вгоняла в почти медитативное состояние, но он с радостью отказался бы от этих наблюдений, если бы мог. Периодическая проверка – примерно раз в неделю – стала постоянным спутником заместителя директора.

Иногда он боялся, что однажды найдет инструмент замершим, но пока тот продолжал свой ход неумолимо, не проявляя никаких изменений. А значит, надежда, что война закончится как-нибудь сама, и что кто-то решит все без его участия, тлела на глазах. Но все события по закону вселенной стремились к своему логическому завершению. Так кто примет ответственность за свои действия в итоге? Кто будет тем, кому суждено исправить свои ошибки? И сколь долго можно за них расплачиваться?

Вопросы эти терзали душу.

***

В подземельях замка было сыро, но это совсем не беспокоило девушку, которая брела по заброшенному коридору. Вальбурге Блэк не стоило бы находиться вне спален так поздно ночью, но банальные запреты её не интересовали. Она являлась урожденной Блэк, а значит могла делать то, что считала нужным. Семью девушки уважали, но больше боялись: давным-давно один из предков, обезумев, убил единственного ребенка другого волшебника, и тот, чтобы отомстить, проклял безумием весь род. История эта произошла так давно, что все уже позабыли, но репутация осталась.

Вальбурге было глубоко безразлично, было ли её поведение проявлением безумства или нет, но она абсолютно точно не собиралась давать в обиду никого из своей семьи. Совсем никого, даже придурковатого Альфарда, не умеющего держать рот на замке. Блэков было много, но они всегда были против целого мира, желавшего разобщить их. Это был опасный, опасный мир, и с этим миром она была сейчас готова сразиться. Да, нельзя было открыто напасть на иностранца, но вот так… 

Добравшись до достаточно тихого и укромного закутка, Вальбурга окружила себя заглушающими чарами и опустила палец в кубок, который принесла с собой. Внутри кубка находилась бесцветная жидкость, похожая на воду.

— Забери, что брату моему несправедливо дано, — она очертила пальцем круг на поверхности жидкости. — Злобному пусть воздастся за намеренье. — И еще один круг. — Возвращаю зло и прошу не для себя.

Проведя последний круг, она одними губами произнесла завершающую фразу на латыни. Жидкость в кубке стала черной, и Вальбурга улыбнулась. Мучителю её брата воздастся.

***

Альфард этой ночью никак не мог уснуть и теперь сидел за пологом собственной кровати, комкая пальцами левой руки простыню и пытаясь взять под контроль учащенное дыхание. Правая рука его была прижата к груди, но никак не помогала успокоить судорожно расширяющуюся от жадных вздохов грудную клетку.

Снова это чувство удушения и страха, когда дышать невыносимо больно, но и не дышать не получатся. Он слышал, как над ним тогда перекидывались заклинаниями Руди и его противник, но не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем, кроме дикого страха загнанного животного в себе самом. Ему хотелось жить! Хотелось дышать!

Альфард до крови закусил губу, пытаясь отвлечь себя от воспоминания, лишь ухудшающего его состояние. Нет, Том был в праве его наказать, Блэк действительно чуть крупно не подставил весь факультет и был глупым, таким глупым… Недостойным быть частью своего рода, ужасным, ужасным…

Он не был глухим, и прекрасно знал, что говорили за спиной родственники иногда. Слишком поверхностный, недостойный… Альфард предпочитал сводить все это к шуткам, но каждое слово находило свое место в душе, оседало осадком. А стандарты древних родов были высоки, и они хотели все больше и больше.

Он должен был стать лучше, просто обязан… Но зачем? Только ли, чтобы оправдать ожидания родни?

Внезапно удушение прошло. Наследник дома Блэк невидящим взглядом уставился на зажатый в руке кусок простыни.

***

Вайолет Атталь надеялась уже спокойно поработать в своем кабинете, когда внезапно и без стука на пороге появился один человек из команды их исследователей. Волшебник выглядел не на шутку встревоженным:

— Нам срочно требуется ваше присутствие!

— Что случилось? – она тут же поднялась из-за стола и схватилась за палочку.

— Идемте, там проще показать, чем объяснить. Поверьте, я не стал бы вас отрывать без причины! Но это просто немыслимо! – он нервно взмахивал руками и похоже был слегка в состоянии аффекта, а, значит, и четких объяснений сейчас было не добиться.

— Ладно, ведите, — кивнула она.

Мужчина тут же бодро устремился вперед по коридору, и Вайолет, хорошо знавшей все ходы их импровизированной базы, не составило труда догадаться, что они направляются в крыло, где проводились испытания. И это догадка ей очень не нравилась.

***

В лесу, далеко внизу от шума крон деревьев, змея скользила по траве, ненавидя саму себя. Она снова была поймана в собственную шкуру. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Посвящаю главу всем, кто неоднократно просил меня показать побольше Геллерта и Альбуса. Правда, кроме них тут много кто есть еще. Надеюсь, глава вам понравилась, пусть она и короткая. Оставляйте комментарии, пожалуйста, хочу знать, нравятся ли вам такие вот вставки про разных персонажей.)  
А еще любителям Гарри - мастера смерти, предлагаю обратить внимания на другой мой фик "Ловушка любви и смерти". А про режим Геллерта и его самого будет побольше в "Древних ритуалах".


	13. Глава 12. Дорога благих намерений

Когда после помощи в подготовке материалов Инспектор попросил его задержаться, Реддл был абсолютно не удивлен. Только с некоторым самодовольством отметил, как в очередной раз поджала губы Минерва, явно желавшая сама поговорить с волшебником без посторонних. Не ускользнуло от него и то, как она с Рудольфусом обменялась оценивающими взглядами. Было в этом что-то… территориальное. Это несколько напрягало.

Том остался на своем месте, пока остальные не разошлись, а затем вежливо спросил:

— О чем вы хотели поговорить, Инспектор?

— Раз уж так вышло, что вы каким-то образом стали моим учеником, то значит, мне следует взяться за свои обязанности и учить вас, — Пауэлл поправил очки, чтобы не смотреть поверх стекл, как в будущем делал один его небезызвестный знакомый.

— Так мне следует называть вас отныне «учитель»? – улыбнулся краешком губ Реддл. Этого человека ему куда приятнее было бы называть учителем, чем того же Дамблдора. К тому же это была некая привилегия, отличающая от остальных: Инспектор был учителем только для него, а не для иностранцев или старосты гриффов. 

Гарольд невесело фыркнул:

— Да, похоже на то. Я собираюсь показать вам некоторые не распространённые вещи, а также проводить дуэли, если сочту уровень успехов приемлемым.

Том запретил себе хмуриться, хотя хотелось. Инспектор опять подвергал сомнению его умения и упорство в обучении. Неужели Пауэлл знал его так хорошо, что уже вычислил, на что давить? Все же главами секретных организаций редко становятся люди, не разбирающиеся в других. Стоило быть настороже, хотя этот человек и становился от этого только интересней для изучения.

— Постараюсь оправдать ваши ожидания, — как можно более нейтрально ответил он.

— Вот и посмотрим, — Инспектор усмехнулся, вставая из-за стола. — Для тренировок я предлагаю использовать то помещение, которое ранее использовали вы. Имеющиеся там щиты неплохи, — заметив сквозившие в чертах ученика самодовольство, он добавил: — Но я, конечно, позже поставлю защиту получше.

Реддл не стал это комментировать, лишь кивнув. В этой ситуации он при любом раскладе оставался в выигрыше: пусть даже защита комнаты недостаточно впечатлила инспектора, он сам теперь пообещал усовершенствовать её.

До помещения они дошли в молчании: неизвестно, о чем думал Пауэлл, но сам Том перебирал в уме дела, за которые стоит взяться. Наиболее важно было защитить крестражи и максимально себя обезопасить. Кроме того, загадка исчезновения родственников так и ни к чему не пришла, поскольку он отвлекся на более актуальную задачу – выживание. Артефакты основателей могли вообще подождать еще какое-то время. А вот воспоминания дневника… Они были вторыми по значимости. Еще на периферии витала мысль о том, что вокруг Инспектора слишком уж много молодых и талантливых учениц, те же Минерва и Летиция… Но почему его это беспокоило? Может потому, что если Гарольд отвлечётся на кого-то из них, то на защиту надеяться не придется? Но с каких пор он вообще надеялся на чью-то помощь? Подозрительно. Следовало бы было обсудить и это с дневником.

Сама тренировка оказалась не похожей ни на что из его ожиданий. Реддл ждал стихийную магию, или какие-то аспекты боевой, да даже темной, если очень повезет! Но нет, его новый учитель с самым безразличным видом трансфигурировал какую-то записку в мел и, левитируя его, вывел прямо на полу пару сложных фигур, заключенных в круг. После он отряхнул ладони и уничтожил мел, с довольным видом оглядывая проделанную работу.

Знаний Тому вполне хватало, чтобы опознать круги для ритуалов, но что именно они делали – оставалось загадкой, так как выполнены они были не при помощи стандартной нумерологии.

Староста мог бы поклясться, что заметил в глазах Гарольда веселье, но выражение лица тот сохранял абсолютно бесстрастное, когда сказал:

— Приступайте.

— И что эти символы должны делать, учитель? – уточнил Том, с интересом замечая, как у Пауэлла дернулся глаз от этого обращения.

«Что, не нравится?» — подумал он. Раздражать Инспектора было на удивление весело.

Гарольд тем временем отошел к стене, облокотился на нее и пояснил:

— Эти сами по себе ничего не делает особенного, только собирают силу волшебника. Однако, — он предупреждающе поднял указательный палец. — Как и все достаточно древние конструкции, совокупность их требует очень аккуратной работы. Одна ошибка – и все, можно начинать сначала. На практике это даже сложнее, чем звучит. Но пока не получится заставить этот круг набрать достаточно силы и зажечься – за остальное браться не имеет смысла. Так что приступайте. Первая задача – сконцентрировать силу на круге. Зажжется контур – вам удалось, нет – придется начинать сначала.

Реддл прищурился, разглядывая круг и бегло анализируя полученную информацию. То, что это была «древняя конструкция», построенная не по последним современным подходам, говорило о том, что Инспектор получил знание о ней от какого-то древнего рода. Такие вещи вышли из оборота, сокрытые как семейная тайна или вовсе запрещенные. Круг на столе рыцарей был построен благодаря нумерологии и рунам, не без помощи библиотеки некоторых родов, но такого Том в тех книгах не встречал.

Узоры были просты, но лаконичны, а новое знание как обычно интриговало. Что там говорил инспектор? Аккуратная работа? Он был более чем уверен, что справится с этим за пару попыток. Нужно было только сосредоточить свою магию в руках, а затем аккуратно заставить её перейти в круг…

Дюжину попыток спустя, Том уже не был так уверен в положительном исходе. Пальцы начинали предательски подрагивать, а все тело казалось тяжелым, неповоротливым и неродным. Мордредов круг не проявлял даже намека на свечение, будто издевался. А вот уж кто точно издевался – так это Инспектор, все еще умиротворенно стоявший у стены и иногда раздававший советы.

— Главное – не впадать в уныние! Подумайте о чем-нибудь веселом и продолжайте! — выдал его «учитель» очередной великолепный комментарий.

Том мстительно представил, как выглядел бы Пауэлл в одежде максимально мерзко-розового цвета и с бантом. Вот это было бы зрелище! Это на секунду ослабило раздражение, но оно снова вернулось. О, как хотелось Реддлу запустить чем-нибудь в стену. Или заставить лавки в помещении взорваться, как в прошлый раз. Но нет. Он был выше этого, сильнее, собраннее, не имел права проигрывать. 

Набрав в грудь воздуха и заставив усилием воли пальцы слушаться, он попробовал вновь. И вновь…

***

Стоять у стены с безразличным видом было не так уж и просто. Гарольд не хотел бы себе этого признавать, но глядя на то, как раз за разом Реддл упорно пытается подчинить себе круг, он невольно начинал уважать упрямство будущего темного лорда. Будь на месте Тома сам Гарри лет шестнадцати, то что-нибудь в этой комнате уже разбилось бы или он сам бы упал на пол от истощения. Слизеринец же откуда-то брал в себе силы превозмогать собственное бессилие и ярость. И это в таком возрасте немалого стоило… Жаль только, таланты свои Реддл направлял не в то русло.

Это упрямство и вера в свои силы что-то задевали внутри. Но при этом всем, отчасти Пауэлл еще немного сомневался в своем решении оставить один из необходимых ритуалов будущему темному лорду. Однако он понимал, что знание это Реддл ни в прошлом, ни в будущем, не оценит и не полюбит. И именно из-за этого и своей бессмертности, Том Реддл был прекрасным кандидатом.

Жребий был брошен. Возможно, кто-нибудь когда-нибудь пожалеет об этом выборе Гарри Поттера, но теперь было время принятия решений, а не сожалений о них. А пока можно было просто стоять и смотреть, как раз за разом Реддл пытается заставить подчиниться то, что никогда не подчинялось. Когда он понял, что ученик держится на ногах уже из чистого упрямства, Инспектор почувствовал неприятный укол совести и отлепился от стены.

— На сегодня этого хватит, — сказал он, подходя к Тому.

Тот совершенно не выглядел готовым сдаваться, несмотря на серый цвет лица, лишь упрямо сжал зубы и прошипел:

— Я еще не закончил. 

— Я настаиваю, — Пауэлл положил руку на плечо своего ученика, за что получил обжигающий раздраженный взгляд. 

«Вот и слетела маска доброжелательности», — отстраненно подумал Инспектор. Но подобным его было уже давно не испугать.

— Мерлин мне свидетель, еще пара попыток, и я смогу! — упрямо ответил бледный как смерть Реддл.

— Ну вот когда вы сможете призвать его к ответу, тогда и обсудим, — не особенно скрывая скепсис, ответил Гарольд.

Том, осознав, какому количеству эмоций позволил проявится, резко замолчал, опуская руки. Это было очень странно, его контроль никогда не срывался настолько быстро и явно не в присутствии рыцарей или будущих жертв. 

— Впрочем, не думаю, что Мерлин будет очень рад своему воскрешению, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжил Пауэлл. 

— Отчего же? – настороженно уточнил Реддл.

— Посмертие – далеко не плохая вещь.

Инспектор знал, что это не убедит слизеринца, и взгляд Тома только подтверждал это. Зато тот наконец-то отвлёкся от своего гнева. Все еще чувствуя небольшой укол совести, Гарольд так и не убрал руку с плеча, постепенно передавая чуть-чуть собственной магической силы, чтобы ученик не откинулся прямо здесь.

— **Как благородно**, — проскрежетал голос Волдеморта. – **Истинный герой**.

Пауэлл решил ничего на это не отвечать, но руку убрал.

— **Уже передумал? С чего бы? Впервые за много дней твои действия похвальны. Такое сострадание ко врагу…**

«Еще твоей похвалы мне не хватало», — подумал Гарольд в ответ. 

— **Или это и не сострадание вовсе?** – продолжал потешаться темный лорд.

«Ну да, буду я слушать от эгоиста о том, как эгоистично перекладываю свои задачи на чужие плечи».

— **О, я совсем не об этом… Тебя не оставило равнодушным его упорство, целеустремленность… Напоминает о чем то, не так ли, Гарри Поттер? Или кого-то? Может, бывших товарищей? Или тебя самого?**

Если бы яд можно было сцедить с этих слов, набралась бы не одна пинта. И яд был бы, наверняка, василиска. 

«Тебя это не касается».

— **Ну почему же?** – даже в голосе слышалась ухмылка. — **Меня теперь все касается. Признай, ты не ожидал увидеть схожести, лишь различи. Эта заинтересованность…**

«Да заткнись уже!» — раздраженно огрызнулся Пауэлл.

Для себя Гарольд решил, что этот разговор и занятие пора заканчивать и как можно скорее. Да и сам Том смотрел на него сейчас как-то странно, выжидающе. Осознав, что они все еще стоят достаточно близко друг к другу, Инспектор сделал шаг назад.

— Занятие на сегодня закончено, — он взмахнул рукой, стирая линии круга. – Это было непростое задание и, пожалуй, никто на моей памяти не справился с ним с первого раза. Но это важная часть – понять, как именно с элементами взаимодействовать не удастся. 

Реддл отрывисто кивнул. По его лицу, все еще более бледному чем обычно, не было понятно, действительно ли это было согласие или же он просто замаскировал гордыню на время. 

— Пройдемте в мой кабинет. Вам потребуется восстанавливающее зелье, — Инспектор махнул рукой в сторону выхода. Он, конечно, мог предусмотреть этот момент и взять зелье с собой, но и это было еще одним тестом. Но Гарольд и не предполагал, что его ученик окажется настолько упорным в попытках выполнить задание с первого раза и потеряет столько сил.

Том пошел к выходу первым. Шел он на удивление прямо и уверенно, несмотря на то что с его магическим истощением некоторые бы уже упали в обморок. Бывший Поттер постарался отмести в сторону все зачатки появившегося сострадания и смотреть на происходящее бесстрастно, но не мог не задуматься: что же двигало сейчас Томом Реддлом? Что удерживало на ногах? Гордость? Тщеславие? Или была это просто непоколебимая уверенность?

В кабинете Инспектор извлек из шкафа заранее заготовленное зелье и выдал своему ученику, который принял его без колебаний. И это тоже удивляло. Нет, логика подсказывала Гарольду, что отсутствие сомнений – еще один способ заручиться доверием, манипуляция… Но все же, для существа, столь обеспокоенного своей жизнью, это было проявление какого-никакого доверия. 

Этот еще юноша и не знал, что сейчас перед ним стоит не просто инспектор или глава подпольщиков… Перед ним стояла его будущая погибель, самый главный страх. Не было никаких сомнений, что Реддл уже шел по тропе становления чудовищем, которому не было оправданий, но он не знал, что его крупицы продемонстрированного доверия заранее преданы. Противоречивая эмоция из смеси сожаления, горечи и веры отравляла Пауэлла. 

Выпроводить Тома из кабинета не составило труда: похоже, тот и сам был рад поскорее уползти в безопасность подземелий. Теперь можно было не держать лицо. Инспектор кисло улыбнулся, бросив взгляд на стол, где еще лежали документы, требующие его внимания, и улегся на диван. Сил что-то делать не было, как будто это он сам пытался недавно влить энергию в линии на полу. А сейчас знакомая трясина невеселых мыслей в очередной раз затягивала в свою пучину.

Иногда ему казалось, что уже удалось наконец-то отучить себя сомневаться в выбранном курсе действий, в своих решениях, в последствиях, которые эти решения могли принести… И все равно моральные дилеммы все еще вызывали отклик в душе, даже если по всей логике после пережитого должны были стать пустым звуком. Да, он стал полководцем, который мог принимать тяжелые решения, но в нем не появилось той безразличной жестокости к миру, которую война выпестовала на тех, кто отправлял людей умирать. С куда большей радостью и легким сердцем, он бы отправил на смерть себя, и отправлял бы снова и снова. 

Но сейчас только от его собственных решений и их соответствия общему плану зависело слишком многое. Судьбы тысяч, десятков тысяч… Просто сдаться и умереть было бы эгоизмом, продолжать жить – тоже эгоизм, но несколько меньший. Безумно хотелось вернуться в собственные школьные годы, когда мир так легко раскрашивался в черный и белый, когда не приходилось ставить под сомнение каждый свой поступок.

За этими мыслями Инспектор и не заметил, как глаза закрылись. Ему снились искры, чуть оживляющее мрачное, но сухое подземелье. Что-то было не так. Чувство неправильности происходящего пропитало каждую частичку существование, въелось в стены. Вокруг стояли люди, он узнавал не всех, но те, кого узнавал…

Вот в стороне ютился Гораций, изменив своей привычке собирать вокруг себя толпу приятелей и бывший студентов. Его обычно приветливое лицо будто шло волнами от провальных попыток выдавить улыбку, которая раз за разом получалась кривой, поскольку концы губ так и норовили опуститься.

Тут даже Драко с кучкой смутно знакомых некогда студентов Хогвартса. До последнего никто не думал, что они явятся, и все же те пришли: встрепанные и бледные. Аристократический лоск не удалось сохранить тут никому, жизнь в бегах к этому просто не располагала. Неподалеку было немного министерских: он узнал только Перси и какого-то клерка, с которым пришлось пересекаться по делам Аврората. 

А с другой стороны Кингсли мрачно прислонился к каменной стене, нервно вертя в руках палочку. Возле него пара из младшего аврора и штатного колдомедика, которые держатся за руки так, будто если отпустят – весь мир тут же рухнет. Может, они и не так уж неправы… Что-то в этой парочке очень напоминает о Нимфадоре и Люпине, что-то такое хрупкое и возвышенное. Такое, что делает этот момент трепетно-прекрасным, как самая высокая нота, которой суждено оборваться.

Чуть поодаль, но уже ближе, стоят Рон и Гермиона. Они не держатся за руки, просто смотрят друг на друга, и в глазах их вполне можно угадать стоящие слезы. Внезапно Гермиона утирает глаза рукавом и оборачивается к нему, к Гарри, улыбаясь. И это одновременно прекрасно и ужасно. Рон тоже обращает внимание на него и кивает, но в этом сдержанном кивке столько же решимости и поддержки, сколько в улыбке подруги.

Гарри сглатывает и кивает тоже, пытаясь сохранить такую же уверенность и непоколебимость. А затем переводит взгляд на Джинни, стоявшую ближе всех. В тусклом свете факелов, её волосы совсем не походи на задорные лучики солнца, побледневшее лицо в следах копоти, а губа разбита. Про трату сил на косметические чары все давно забыли, как и на мелкие заживляющее. И все же… Она самое красивое, что сейчас есть в этом зале. Такая живая, такая смелая…

В горле встает ком. Он пытается ей улыбнуться, но губы не подчиняются, а она лишь качает головой, будто говоря: нет, не надо вымученных улыбок, не надо притворяться. И от этого становится легче, но и еще страшнее. И хочется обнять её и успокоить, хотя о спокойствии не может идти и речи.

Гарри делает шаг, и чувство неправильности нарастает. Под босыми ногами ощущается что-то странное, мокрое. Кровь. Зал залит кровью, взявшейся непонятно откуда. Полный ужаса взгляд, вскинутый на Джинни, ничего не прояснил: та лишь снова покачала головой и исчезла как дымка в предрассветный час. И стало так холодно, а потом невыносимо жарко, что невозможно нормально вздохнуть. И казалось, что уже все, сейчас-то и конец… Но что-то вырывает из кошмара.

Открыв глаза, Гарольд беззвучно выругался, судорожно дыша. Только после этого он обратил внимание, что заговоренное зеркало на столе издавало перезвон, бывший сигналом о том, что кто-то пытается с ним связаться. Пришлось подыматься с дивана, испытывая легкую благодарность, – ему совершенно не хотелось знать, чем закончился бы тот сон. Даже сейчас в воздухе мерещился запах кострища. И во сне все были совсем как тогда...  
Инспектор поморщился как от головной боли. Нет, прочь эти воспоминания.

Куда важнее была причина, почему в заговоренном зеркале сейчас отражалось Вайолет. 

— Пауэлл? — голос её был обеспокоенным, но жестким.

Он почувствовал, как сонливость быстро отступила, и посмотрел в ответ со всей серьёзностью. Волшебница в отражении была обеспокоена, а она была не из тех, кто переживает из-за мелочей.

— Да, что случилось?

— Этот эксперимент… Вчера был достигнут результат, — сказала она, но не выглядела радостной, хотя новость была вроде совсем неплохой.

— Раньше, чем мы полагали. И? — поторопил Гарольд, ощущая, как напряжение нарастает.

— Результат не совсем соответствует тому, что мы прогнозировали. Есть некоторый… Побочный эффект.

Она внезапно замолчала. Пауэллу очень хотелось поторопить свою соратницу, но он терпеливо ждал, позволяя ей собраться с мыслями. Атталь снова заговорила:

— В результате воздействия, процессы жизнедеятельности подопытных действительно полностью останавливаются во времени, но… Но не их сознания. Они продолжают все понимать и ощущать, каждую минуту. Они…

— Заперты в собственных телах, — тихо закончил за нее Гарольд.

— Да, — она нахмурилась и кивнула. — Что теперь делать? Наши ученые надеялись избавиться от этого эффекта, но тут надежд нет: магия не позволяет добиться одновременно того и другого. 

Он молчал, быстро обдумывая ситуацию. Новая информация делала и без того сложное решение еще более ужасным. Но отступать было поздно, отступать было некуда, каждый шаг по этой дороге благих намерений только приближал его личный ад. Хотелось закрыть глаза и заорать, но Вайолет не должна была видеть этого. Не должна была знать…

— Продолжаем согласно плану, — ровно ответил он.

— Но…

— Все в порядке, Вайолет. Все это будет сделано для всеобщей безопасности. Это же временная мера. Мы все равно планировали использовать это на военнопленных и разве не будет этот вариант лучше в военное время, чем обычное заключение? Разве не будет так безопаснее для всех? Для семей тех, кто еще борется? Для вашей внучки? — он говорил и говорил, сохраняя ровную и уверенную интонацию.

Сначала Вайолет не выглядела убежденной, но потом постепенно черты лица разгладились, и она кивнула:

— Решение спорное, но я понимаю, что на войне все средства хороши, пока не обнаружится способ лучше.

— Конечно. Войны не длятся вечно, а мы делаем правильное дело. Благородное.

Это была правда и одновременно ужасная ложь. Его собственное проклятое «высшее благо».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, оставляйте комментарии. Без них автору невкусно и грустно(


End file.
